


Headcanons

by omgdatphantho



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Accident, Accidental Voyeurism, Alcohol, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Angst, Anorexia, Anorexic Phil Lester, Bad Boy Dan Howell, Blood, Bondage, Bottom Dan Howell, Bottom Phil Lester, Choking, Coma, Daddy Dan Howell, Daddy Kink, Dead Phil Lester, Death, Dom Dan Howell, Drugs, Exhibitionism, Existential Crisis, Feminization, Fluff, Gen, Hickies, Humor, Kinky, Language, M/M, Masturbation, Mentions of Rape, Neko Dan Howell, Neko Phil Lester, Pastel Phil Lester, Pre-smut, Pregnant Dan Howell, Prince Dan, Prince Dan Howell, Punk Dan Howell, Punk Phil Lester, Rimming, Self-Harm, Serial Killer, Servant Phil Lester, Sex Machine, Smut, Spanking, Stripper, Stripper Dan Howell, Stripper Phil Lester, Sub Phil Lester, Sugar Baby Phil Lester, Sugar Daddy, Sugar Daddy Dan Howell, Thief Phil Lester, Top Dan Howell, Toys, Trans Phil Lester, Wetting, cumming in pants, handjob/blowjob, innocent Phil Lester, little phil, mentions of abuse, short Phil Lester, slut Dan Howell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-08-30 19:57:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 101
Words: 37,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8547037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgdatphantho/pseuds/omgdatphantho
Summary: All of my headcanons. Warnings are at the start of each chapter.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Angst

+Dan looks at himself in the mirror. He doesn’t like what he sees.

+Phil watches Dan from the doorway. His heart breaks. Dan is beautiful and it hurts Phil to see him so down on himself.

+Phil walks over and wraps his arms around Dan.

+Dan curls himself closer into Phil. He feels safe and warm in his boyfriend’s arms.

+Phil kisses over Dan’s shoulder and makes eye contact with him in the mirror. “You’re beautiful,” Phil whispers in Dan’s ear.

+Dan smiles sadly back at Phil.

+”You really are,” Phil assures him as he continues to kiss Dan’s shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trans!Phil, Pre-Smut
> 
> Prompt: "Can You make one of those hc/phanfic things? But I'm this one, Phil is a transboy, and he don't wanna have Sex, because he's still unconfreterable with himself???????????????????????? PLEASE??????!!!!?????!!?????????????"- anon
> 
> A/N: This is a work of fiction and should be viewed as such.

+Phil always knew he was a boy. Since a very young age, he never felt he fit in amongst the pink and the princesses. He kept insisting he was a boy while his words fell on deaf ears.

+As he got older, people became more accepting of Phil identifying as a boy. That doesn’t mean that he didn’t have his fair share of bullying. Coming out as trans wasn’t easy, but Phil is sure glad that he did. Otherwise, he wouldn’t have met his boyfriend.

+Dan is sweet, caring, and lovely. He showers Phil with love and affection the boy use to only dream about. In Phil’s eyes, Dan is perfection. In his own eyes, Phil falls short.

+Though he’s been on hormone suppressants for a while and his chest is flat, he still doesn’t feel comfortable in his own skin. His waist and hips have a more feminine flare to them. His crotch isn’t all that he would love it to be.

+He doesn’t want to disappoint Dan. Phil knows that his fear is irrational, but he can’t help it. Dan knows that he’s trans. They had that conversation after date number two.

+They’re at Dan’s flat for “date night”. That means take out, video games, and cuddling while watching a movie. While snuggling on the couch, Dan starts kissing Phil’s neck. Phil reciprocates with kisses of his own and his hands exploring Dan’s body. After making out for a while, Dan stands up and pulls Phil along with him. Phil knows that they’re headed towards the bedroom and every fiber of his being is screaming for him to stop. So he does.

+Phil drops Dan’s hand and stands awkwardly in the middle of the hallway. Dan takes a few more steps until he realizes that Phil isn’t following him. He turns around with a confused look on his face. “What’s wrong?” Dan questions as he steps back towards Phil. Phil doesn’t look him in the eye.

+”It’s just-I’m just,” Phil stumbles over his words before letting out a frustrated sigh. Dan gently cups his face. “Take a deep breath and look at me,” Dan says softly. Phil closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. When he opens his eyes, he’s looking into Dan’s soft, brown ones. A content, little smile graces Phil’s lips.

+”What’s wrong?” Dan tries again. “I’m don’t want to have sex with you,” Phil starts. A flash of hurt spreads across Dan’s face briefly. “That’s not what I mean,” Phil tries to explain. Dan nods and waits for Phil to continue.

+”I want to have sex with you, but I’m not comfortable being naked in front you. I feel like you’re going to be disappointed with my body,” Phil explains. The gears click in Dan’s head and he smiles at Phil. He takes his hand and leads them back to the lounge. Now, it’s Phil’s turn to be confused.

+”It’s fine. You couldn’t disappoint me. I think you will look beautiful naked. However, I’m willing to wait. I’ll wait as long as it takes for me to prove to you that you’re the most beautiful man I’ve ever seen,” Dan explains. Phil smiles as warmth spreads through his body. He knows one day that he’ll get there and Dan will be waiting for him when he does.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OCD, Angst, Fluff
> 
> Prompt: "hellooo i saw you write hcs and i was wondering if you could write me one where phil has ocd and has a lot of trouble being with dan, as he doesn't fully understand phil's routines. thank yoooou"-anon
> 
> A/N: This is a work of fiction and should be treated as such.

+ **One. Two. Three. Four.** Phil clicked the light off and on while he counted. He’s been standing there flicking the light switch for five minutes already. He’s frustrated and anxious. All he wanted to do was leave the room and move on with his day. He couldn’t until he’s sure that he has turned the light on and off ten times.

+His hand is suddenly slapped away from the switch. He turns in shock to see Dan standing next to him. Dan flips off the light and faces Phil. “It’s off now Phil. Stop playing with it,” Dan growls angrily. Phil looks at Dan with sad eyes. “How do you know though?” Phil asks. “There is no more light. It’s off. Just leave it,” Dan huffs. He watches as Phil’s hand returns to the switch and flicks it on again. Dan lets out an exacerbated sigh and walks down the hall. “Three. Four. Five.” can be heard behind him.

+Phil hates his disease. It’s not fun having to close doors ten times or turn lights on and off. He can see the looks Dan gives him. Annoyance, frustration, and anger have been Dan’s go to emotions lately. At the start, everything was great. They were happy. Now, things are falling apart. It seems to Phil that Dan would rather be anywhere, but with him.

+Phil’s therapist told him that he has to help Dan understand his disease if he wants to have a better relationship with him. So that’s what he does. Phil sits Dan down one night and tells him that he suffers from Obsession Compulsive Disorder or OCD. Dan’s a little confused at first. He thought it was just wanting everything to be straight or look a certain way. Phil explains what it actually is and what it means to him. He explains to Dan about why he has to flick the lights and reshut doors. He explains that he doesn’t want to do these things, he has to. Dan hugs him and apologizes for becoming angry.

+Dan decides to do research in his own time. He begins to understand the severity of Phil’s disease. He starts helping Phil and being more patient with him. He still becomes frustrated every now and then, but he tries to smile through it. He knows that being calm and loving will help Phil more than yelling at him. They have a long road ahead of them, but they’ll get there some day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff

+Phil shuffles into the lounge and finds Dan wrapped in a blanket on the couch.

+”May I join you?” Dan opens his arms wide and Phil crawls into his lap.

+Phil buries his head in Dan’s chest and lets out a content sigh.

+”Are you okay?” Phil nods his head. He was feeling a little down earlier, but he’s better now that he’s here with Dan.

+Dan pulls Phil close and relishes in the ability to hold his boyfriend.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff

+Phil likes the night. Going to bed is his favorite part. Snuggled under the covers with Dan is his favorite thing in the world.

+Dan shimmies under the covers and wraps his limbs around Phil.

+Both have content smiles on their faces.

+Dan lets out a sigh and rubs his head against Phil’s chest.

+Phil runs his fingers softly through Dan’s hair. He loves how cuddly the younger man gets when he’s tired. It reminds Phil of their younger days.

+They drift off to sleep with happy smiles and thoughts.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff

+Phil is light.

+Dan is dark.

+Phil loves plants.

+Dan loves memes.

+Phil loves color.

+Dan loves black.

+Phil loves Dan.

+Dan loves Phil.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff

+Dan sits in front of his computer. His attempts to rub sleep away from his eyes. He’s over worked and over tired.

+With a sigh, he pushes his computer aside and stands up. He slowly pads down the hallway and pushes open the bedroom door.

+Phil is sprawled on the bed; already long gone in dream land. A small smile spreads across Dan’s lips. His heart melts a little as he watches Phil shift in his sleep and brings Lion closer to his chest.

+Dan moves across the room quietly and slides between the sheets. Phil shifts closer to Dan; seeking out his warmth.

+Dan wraps the other man up in his arms. He’s content and happy. So what if he has a never ending list of things to do? There is no where he would rather be than here with Phil. Phil makes it all worth it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff

+Dan stumbles through the darkness. His eyes are closed as Phil requested. Phil’s holding his hand and leading him down a path.

+They stop. “Wait here,” Phil says as he drops Dan’s hand. Dan furrows his brow. He listens closely for a clue to their location, but the air around them is silent. He does know that they’re outside though.

+”You can open your eyes,” Phil says. His voice sounds far away and Dan’s unsure when the other man moved away from him. Dan opens his eyes and looks in awe around him.

+A candle lit path lays in front of him. It leads to a circle of candles with Phil in the middle. Fairy lights twinkle from the trees above them.

+Dan walks down the path and stops in front of Phil. Everything is beautiful; like something out of a fairy tale. Phil slowly sinks to one knee.

+”Dan,” he begins, “I love you. I’ve loved you for years and will love you for years. You make me so happy. Please marry me?” He opens his hands to reveal an open box. A simple silver band lays amongst the velvet.

+A sob catches in Dan’s throat. Tears are swelling in his eyes, but he doesn’t care. He nods his head feverishly. “Yes,” he answers with a breathy sob.

+Phil slides the ring on Dan’s finger. He stands up and cups Dan’s face with his hands. Tears spill down his cheeks as he plants loving kisses to Dan’s lips.

+They wrap their arms around each other and stand there; relishing in their love and the fairy lights.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut, Fluff
> 
> A/N: Thank you to @carleefangirl (on Tumblr) for the suggestion of smutty and fluffy.

+The only lights in the room are the fairy lights on Dan’s headboard. The two men are stood facing each other. Their clothes have been discarded to unknown parts of the room.

+Phil has one hand on Dan’s cheek and the other on the nape of his neck. Dan’s cupping Phil’s face in his hands. Their mouths are moving in tandem.

+Phil falls onto the mattress and pulls Dan along. Dan straddles him and proceeds to kiss up his torso. Phil threads his fingers through Dan’s hair. Dan stops his kissing just below Phil’s collarbone in order to leave a mark. Phil moans lightly at the sensation.

+Dan sits up and grabs the lube off the side table. He adjusts himself so that he can begin stretching himself. Phil runs his hands down Dan’s body and wraps his hand around the man’s cock.

+Dan alternates between bucking into Phil’s hand and onto his own fingers. He pulls his fingers out and blindly lubes Phil’s cock. He shifts forward onto his knees and works on impaling himself on Phil’s cock.

+Both of them let out a moan as Dan bottoms out. Dan bends down and kisses Phil passionately. Phil kisses back with the same amount of passion. Dan slowly begins to ride Phil’s cock. Phil is pulling Dan as close as possible. Dan is placing gentle kisses along Phil’s neck and shoulders.

+Dan’s pace is quickening the closer he gets to his high. Phil is thrusting into him as well in search of his own high. Phil wraps his hand around Dan’s cock once again. He’s stroking it in time with Dan’s thrusts.

+Dan crashes his lips to Phil’s. His whole body tenses as he cums. Phil moans. He thrusts into Dan a few more times before he succumbs to his own orgasm.

+Dan climbs off of Phil and grabs tissues from the side table. Once they’re cleaned up, Dan climbs back into bed and cuddles up to Phil. Soft, lazy kisses are exchanged between the two. Murmurs of ‘I love you’s and sweet nothings are the only sound in the room. Love is in the air.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut, Fluff
> 
> Prompt: "Unpopular opinion! Dom!Dan ties sub!Phil up, uses a vibrator on his cock and edges him with fluffy aftercare pleeeease"-anon
> 
> A/N: I decided to make this a hc because why not. Also, there is no shaming (kink or otherwise) here so you don’t have feel weird about having an unpopular opinion. That’s only if you do feel weird about it. Which I hope you don’t. If you do, just know that I don’t judge. You like what you like and that’s okay. I feel like I’m rambling now and I’m going to stop.

+Phil sits patiently on the bed, watching Sir walk around the room. His body buzzes with anticipation. Dan said they were going to play tonight and Phil could hardly wait.

+Dan’s collected all his needed items. He lays them on the bed and looks over his Baby. Phil’s stark naked. His pale skin glowing in the light. Dan cups his chin and draws him into a long kiss. Phil whimpers against Dan’s lips. Dan smiles at the sound.

+”Lay back. Arms above your head,” Dan commands as he gently pushes Phil towards the mattress. Dan ties Phil’s wrists together. He moves his hands down his body, teasing him as he goes. When Dan makes it to the end of Phil’s body, he binds his ankles with a spread bar.

+Dan grabs the hitachi wand laying next to him. He turns it on and starts running it along Phil’s soft cock. Phil twitches at the contact and lets out a moan. Dan doesn’t stop. He keeps teasing Phil by running it over his cock with various degrees of pressure. Phil squirms under the toy.

+”Close Sir,” Phil moans out after a bit. Dan takes the wand away. Phil was right on the edge. Now he can feel is orgasm dissipating. Dan waits until Phil’s breathing as returned to normal before he brings the toy back to his cock. Phil runts into the toy. Dan watches his Baby chase his high. When he gets close again, Dan pulls away. Phil whimpers. “Please Sir. Let me cum. I’ve been so good,” Phil pleads. Dan chuckles and strokes Baby’s cheek. “You’re doing so well Baby.” Dan waits until Phil’s calm again before using the wand on him again.

+Dan edges Phil a total of six times before he finally lets him cum. With one hand wrapped around his own cock, Dan presses the wand Phil’s cock one final time. “It’s okay Baby. You can let go this time,” Dan assures Phil. “Thank you Sir,” Phil chants as he chases his high. It isn’t long before Phil’s moaning and painting his stomach with his cum. The sight of Phil cumming undone is enough for Dan. He orgasms into his own fist and onto the sheets below.

\+ Dan turns the wand off and undoes Phil’s restraints. Phil stretches out his limbs and shakes them a bit before curling in on himself. Dan leaves him in the bed for a minute while he goes to start the bath. Dan comes back and scoops Phil up into his arms. Phil snuggles into Dan’s chest as he’s carried down the hallway.

+Dan sets Phil at one end of the tub before climbing in behind him and pulling him close. Dan gently washes Phil while placing feather light kisses all over his shoulders and face. Phil hums with contentment with every touch of Dan’s lips.

+Dan eventually removes them both from the tub. He dries them both off and wraps Phil in a fluffy towel. Phil’s eyes are hooded and his body is exhausted.

+Dan carries Phil back to the room and slides a pair of boxers on him before slipping him between the sheets. Phil snuggles into the bed and waits for Dan to join him. Dan changes into his own pjs before sliding next to Phil. He reaches over and pulls Phil into him. Phil melts into Dan. “I love you,” Phil murmurs into Dan’s chest. “I love you,” Dan replies. Phil drifts off to sleep first with Dan following close behind him.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut

+Phil stands naked; stroking his cock.

+Dan bucks his hips up the bed.

+Phil drops to the bed between Dan’s spread legs. He guides his lubed cock to Dan’s hole.

+Dan moans loud as Phil bottoms out. Phil lets out a quiet moan of his own.

+Phil sets a quick pace. Dan’s rocking his hips back to meet Phil’s thrusts.

+Dan cums with a moan. Phil follows soon after.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Masturbation

+Phil is out at the shops; meaning Dan has the house to himself. He does what he always does when Phil is gone. He wanks.

+He strips naked and climbs on his bed with his laptop. A few clicks of his mouse brings him to his favorite wanking material. Pictures of Phil flood his screen.

+It might be weird to get off to his flatmate, but Dan doesn’t care. Phil is hot with a capital H. There are so many dirty things he would love to do to Phil and dirty things he would love Phil to do to him.

+Dan’s strokes are becoming shorter, quicker, and more frantic as he chases his high. Thoughts of Phil are flooding his brain.

+The thought of Phil spanking him is what sends him over the edge. He cums all over his hand with a cry of Phil’s name.

+One day he might tell Phil, but not today. Today it’s just him, his thoughts, his hand, and pictures of Phil.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Masturbation, Accidental Voyeurism

+Phil strips naked. He’s waited all week for this. Alone time. Dan’s gone for the time being and Phil intends to make the most of his time alone.

+He doesn’t even need porn to get off. All he needs is the thoughts in his head. Who needs porn when your roommate is the literal sex?

+Phil pours lube in his hand and wraps it around his half hard cock. An image of Dan on his knees, mouth around Phil’s cock permeates Phil’s mind. His cock is quickly becoming hard.

+As he strokes his cock quickly, the scene in his head changes. Dan is now laid on the bed, spread eagle. He’s looking at Phil with eyes that scream “Fuck me.” How can Phil deny him his request?

+”Dan,” Phil lowly moans out. His strokes are becoming quicker. His noises are becoming louder. A blurry mix of Dan’s name and moans are slipping past his lips.

+Phil’s right on the brink when his bedroom door flies open. He opens his eyes at the sound. A jaw dropped Dan stands in the doorway.

+”Dan!” Phil cries out in surprise and squeezes his cock at the same time. He cums. Dan watches.

+”Shit,” mumbles Phil


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drugs, Smut
> 
> Prmopt: "Hc: Dan and Phil getting stoned together complete with shot gunning and fucking on the floor of wherever they smoked"-anon

+A rap comes from the window to Dan’s left. He looks to see Phil’s smirking face. A smile spreads across Dan’s face. He throws open the window and a slightly shivers at the chilly air.

+”What are you doing here?” Dan questions. “I came to see if you were up for a bit of fun,” Phil answers. Dan nods and slips on a hoodie before going out the window to follow Phil.

+They walk to the shed behind Phil’s house and settle down on the blankets on the floor. Once they were situated side by side, Phil pulled out the blunt. He lit it and took a hit before passing it to Dan.

+They smoked in silence for a while until Phil motioned towards Dan. Dan moved closer and (with Phil’s help) maneuvers onto Phil’s lap. Phil inhales then places his hand on the back of Dan’s neck and pulls him close. Dan opens his mouth instinctively and Phil shot guns into Dan’s mouth. Once he exhales, Dan smiles and kisses Phil.

+They finish what’s left of the blunt. Dan is still seated in Phil’s lap. Dan starts lightly grinding on Phil as Phil places kisses along Dan’s neck. They share kisses that quickly become heated. Hands are roaming their bodies. Dan pulls back and quickly rids himself of his hoodie and shirt. Phil shrugs off his own hoodie.

+Phil pushes Dan off of him and onto the ground. He quickly gets on top and grinds their crotches together. They both moan at the contact. Phil pulls off Dan’s pants before ridding himself of his.

+Dan is lazily stroking his erection as he waits for Phil to grab the lube. Phil lubes up his fingers and makes quick work of stretching Dan open. Dan fucks himself on Phil’s fingers.

+Phil lubes up his cock and drops to the ground next to Dan. Dan straddles him and lines Phil’s cock up with his clenching hole. Dan slowly sinks down until he bottoms out.

+Dan sets a quick pace, bouncing on Phil’s cock. Phil grips his hips tightly and thrusts hard up into Dan. Their moans echo off the walls of the shed.

+Phil releases one of Dan’s hips and wraps it around the boy’s cock. Dan is bucking his hips up into the fist and back on the cock. He cums in no time at all while calling Phil’s name. Phil shortly follows with a low growl of Dan’s name. Dan flops down onto Phil’s chest and they lay there quietly for a few minutes.

+They clean themselves up the best they can and make their way to their respective houses with only a kiss of goodbye.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Toys, Cumming in Pants
> 
> Prompt: "hc: Dom!phil punishes Dan by making him have a vibrator on when he goes to the grocery store"-anon

+Lately, Dan has been a little shit. Flirting with other people, teasing Phil, and talking back among other things. Phil’s kind of brushed it off in hopes that Dan would just snap out of it. However, even he is reaching his limit.

+Dan has been disrespectful and sassy all morning. He’s standing in the kitchen with Phil berating him about perceived slights. Phil’s done. He slams Dan into the counter and pins him there.

+”What the hell?” Dan spit at Phil. Phil’s face is dark and cold. Dan gulps at the sight of it. “I’m done. I’m done with your shit Dan. You need to be taught a lesson,” Phil states. Dan fights against Phil, but the other man has him pinned tight. “Let me go!” Dan shouts. “No. You’ll take your punishment like a good boy,” Phil says. He grabs Dan’s arm and drags him down the hall to their bedroom.

+Phil pulls Dan into the room and bends him over the bed. Dan’s stopped fighting. He knows he’s messed up and he knows that he needs to be punished. Phil pulls down Dan’s pants and underwear. “Do you understand why I’m doing this?” Phil asks. “Yes. I was naughty,” Dan answers quietly. Phil grabs and opens the bottle of lube. He pours it on his fingers and makes quick work of stretching Dan open.

+“Fuck me sir. Please,” Dan pleads. Phil spanks Dan. “No. Naughty boys don’t get to make demands. This is your punishment,” Phil states. He pulls out his fingers and lubed up the vibrator. He slides it inside Dan and nestles it against his prostate. Phil turns it on. Dan withers as the pleasure begins to course through his body. He ruts shamelessly against the sheets. Phil grabs his pants and pulls them back on. Dan looks at him in confusion.

+”This is your punishment. You’re going to wear that while we go to the store.” Dan nods his head. He knows better to fight Phil on punishments. Otherwise, the punishment will only be worse.

+Dan trails behind Phil all the way to the grocery store. Pleasure hums through his veins and the vibrator taps his prostate with every step. He’s struggling to contain his whimpers and his moans. Phil’s enjoying watching Dan fidget.

+”Sir, please sir,” Dan pleads in Phil’s ear. “Please what?” Phil asks with a smirk. “Please make it stop sir. I need to cum. Please sir,” Dan pleads with Phil in the middle of the aisle. His cock is hard and leaking against his stomach. His pants have become uncomfortably tight.

+”Please sir. I need to cum,” Dan tries again. Phil doesn’t take his eyes off the items in front of him. “So cum. Cum in your pants like a good little whore.” Dan doesn’t want to, but he can’t help it. He needs the release. He presses up against Phil and subtly ruts against him. The tiniest amount of friction is all he needs. Dan cums in his pants like a teenager. Phil watches with an amused smile. Relief flood through Dan’s system, but it is short lived. The vibrator is relentlessly humming away in his ass. He’s twitching from the overstimulation. He tries to hurry Phil along home because Dan knows that he will be hard again before long.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hickies
> 
> Prompt: "Can you do a hc where Dan and Phil are making pinof 1, and like Dan has hickeys or something that would make it hard for them to continue filming ?"-thetacomonster (on tumblr)

+Dan can’t believe he’s finally here. He’s sat in AmazingPhil’s bedroom. Phil’s invited him to participate in a Q&A. Dan couldn’t refuse.

+The longer the video goes on, the harder it is for Dan to behave. He can’t stop staring at Phil. The lingering glances and touches are driving him wild.

+They’re through all of the questions. They just need to film some filler parts. Phil’s talking to the camera and Dan takes the chance to look at him.

+The contrast of his pale skin and his dark hair. The way his eyes sparkle in the bedroom lights. His gaze settles on the curve of his plump lips.

+Dan can’t hold himself back any longer. He slides his hand up the side of Phil’s face. He pulls the other man’s face towards his own. He kisses him.

+Phil squeals in surprise. He brings his hand up and pulls Dan in closer. He deepens the kiss.

+Their mouths move in sync with each other. The make out is quickly becoming heated.

+Dan falls back and pulls Phil on top of him. He moves so that he can twist his fingers in the back of Phil’s shirt.

+Phil moves his lips across Dan’s cheek and down his neck. Dan moans at the contact. Phil makes his way down Dan’s neck; leaving kisses and hickies in his wake.

+Phil pulls back and smiles at Dan. Dan realizes that the camera is still on. “Phil? The camera,” Dan says as he gestures towards the camera. Phil lets out a laugh. “I’ll edit it out. Don’t worry. Come on. We have only a little bit left to do,” Phil says as he sits up.

+Dan stands up and catches sight of his neck in the mirror.”Phil!” Dan exclaims. “What?” Phil asks while looking at his notes. “I can’t continue filming. My neck is riddled with hickies. We have to stop or people will see it,” Dan babbles. “It’s going to be fine. We’ll deal with is,” Phil reassures him.

+Phil and Dan decide that Phil will dive on him to keep him away from the camera. They purposely make sure that Dan’s neck can’t be seen at the end. With some editing, none of their fans were the wiser.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stripper!Dan
> 
> Prompt: "Can you make a hc thing where Dan is a stripper and Phil is a regular a visitor for dans ass"-thetacomonster

+Phil wandered through the darken club. The music is pulsing through his veins. He makes his ways through the table towards the bar; weaving his way through the tables.

+Phil receives his drink and settles at an empty table near the stage. He slowly sips his drink and allows his eyes to wander around the room. A few entertainers (strippers) wander around offering lap dances to different patrons. Phil doesn’t see the man he’s looking for though.

+The music ceases for a moment and the dj comes on to announce the next dancer. Attention turns to the spotlight on the stage. A man in tiny boy shorts steps into the light.

+A smile breaks out on Phil’s face. This is the man that Phil came for. The man is in his early twenties. He has slightly tan skin, brown hair sweeping off to the left side of his face is a fringe, and the biggest brown eyes Phil has ever seen.

+The music starts and the man on stage starts to move. Phil rakes his eyes over his body. They focus on the man’s ass. This man has the most amazing ass Phil has ever seen. It is plump, firm, and supple.

+Phil wants to sink his teeth in it. He wants to smack it until it’s red and dig his fingertips into it. Phil holds up his money and watches the man shimmy across the stage. The man turns around and sinks to his knees; shaking his ass in Phil’s face.

+”Can I get a private dance when you’re done?” Phil boldly asks. The man shakes his head. “Anything for you baby,” the man purrs. Phil settles back in his chair, enjoying the rest of the dance. He’s thinking about all the wonderfully naughty things he would like to do the the brown eyed man’s ass.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut

+Phil pushes Dan back onto the bed. He pulls his shirt over his head and quickly rids himself of the rest of his clothing. Then, he pounces on the clothed boy lying in front of him.

+Dan grips Phil’s face and pulls him close for a rough, passion fueled kiss. Their tongues, teeth, and lips clash together as they work on declothing Dan.

+Dan rolls them so Phil is underneath him. He grinds down hard on Phil’s crotch. They both let out a satisfying moan. Dan reaches over and grabs the lube from the side table. He makes quick work of lubing up Phil’s cock.

+Phil lets out a loud, low moan as Dan slides down his length. Dan cries out as Phil bottoms out inside of him.

+Dan slides up and down Phil’s cock like a stripper on a pole. Phil has a hold on Dan’s hips and is thrusting forcibly up into him. Their moans are echoing throughout the room.

+Dan throws his head back, slams down on Phil’s cock extra hard, and lets out a cry of ecstasy as he paints their chests with his cum.

+The sight of Dan coming undone above him is more than enough to tip Phil over the edge. With one really deep thrust, he fills Dan with his cum.

+They lay their quietly, panting as they come down from their highs. Arms wrapped around each other and soft kisses dotting their skin.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut, Alcohol
> 
> Prompt: "Hc, a drunken one night stand at the start of a cruise which leads to more through the duration (cause you know, you always see the same people on cruises...) off what pairing"-anon

+Dan steps on the ship and lets out a content sigh. A two week long singles cruise along the Mediterranean is exactly what he needs to relax.

+He’s finally settled in and decides to explore the ship. He finds himself in one of the lounges. The lights are low and the drinks are flowing. He’s been making eyes at a dark haired man across the room. Said man moves until he’s standing in front of Dan. “You’re hot,” the man whisper shouts in Dan’s ear. “So are you,” he replies.

+Half a drink later, the man has his arm around Dan’s waist. By the end of the drink, he’s cupping Dan’s ass and they’re making out. After a bit of a public makeout, they stumble their way to Dan’s room.

+As soon as they shut the door, their shirts come off. The rest of their clothes soon follow. Dan grabs the lube and condom from his bag and hands it to the man before climbing on the bed. The man makes quick work of opening Dan up while they snog. “Hurry,” Dan pleads with desire. The man makes quick work of coating himself before sinking into Dan. Their fucking is quick, lust fueled, and burning with desire. It ends with them screaming when they reach their highs.

+Dan woke the next morning alone. He doesn’t even know the man’s name or how to find him. All Dan knows is that the man is the best fuck he’s ever had. He wanders around around looking for him, but he cannot.

+They run into each other at the deck bar two days later. Both with a drink in their hands. Both end up back in Dan’s bed. The man’s name is Phil. Dan can’t get him out of his head.

+Every time they run into each other, they fuck. It’s almost as if they’ve become addicted to each other. They spend more time in each others’ rooms then they do anywhere else in the ship.

+It’s the last full day of the cruise and they’re laid up in Phil’s room. “I don’t want to go,” confesses Phil. “I don’t want to lose you,” confesses Dan. “I live in London,” states Phil. “So do I,” says Dan. “Lets try,” pleads Phil. “Yes,” agrees Dan. The cruise was a huge success because they came home with a boyfriend.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst, Fluff
> 
> Prompt: "are you still accept the hc's for your plane ride? if so could you do one where Phil gets sad or something then Dan comforts him? no smut please and thank"-anon

+The moment Phil opens his eyes, he knows it wasn’t going to be a good day. The sun wasn’t shining and the colors around him seemed muted.

+Phil reluctantly pulls himself out of the bed. He trudges down the hall towards the kitchen. He can hear the tv blaring in the living room. Phil grabs a drink and some cereal before retreating back to his room.

+Dan can hear Phil shuffling around the house. He frowns to himself when Phil shuts his door.They usually have breakfast and watch anime together. Dan decides to wait to see if Phil will reemerge. He hope that Phil’s just busy today.

+Phil watches the day slip by his window. The voices in his head won’t stop. They tell him that he’s ugly, that he’s not funny, and that he doesn’t deserve Dan. The last one hurts the most. He really doesn’t feel good enough Dan. Phil’s twisted mind has convinced him that Dan could do so much better.

+Halfway through the afternoon, Dan knocks on Phil’s door. He hasn’t seen or heard from the man all day, save for early that morning. Phil doesn’t respond to Dan’s knock; so he opens the door.

+Phil’s not asleep as Dan had hoped he was. He’s staring blankly at the wall. Dan crosses the room and stands in Phil’s line of vision. “Are you okay?” Dan asks with hesitation. Phil nods his head. Dan raises his eyebrow at him. “You’re lying,” Dan states. Phil shrugs.

+Dan moves around the bed and climbs inside. He grabs Phil and pulls him close. Phil turns around in Dan’s arms and buries his head in the other man’s chest. Dan strokes the back of Phil’s head.

+”What’s wrong?” Dan whispers. “I’m not having a good day,” Phil whispers. “Why not?” Dan asks. “‘Cuz I feel like I’m not good enough for you,” Phil states. Dan feels his heart break. “Why do you think that?” Dan questions. “‘Cuz you’re amazing, perfect, and handsome. How could I even compare?” Phil buries his head deeper into Dan’s chest as tears start down his cheeks.

+Dan takes a moment to speak. “You don’t compare because you’re more amazing than I’ll ever be. I thank the universe everyday that I’m lucky enough to be with you.” Phil cracks a small smile. “You mean it?” he asks. “Every word,” Dan answers with a smile.

+They lay there the rest of the afternoon. Phil smiling into Dan’s chest. Dan stroking Phil’s back and whispering sweet things into his ear.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut, Language, Neko!Phil
> 
> Prompt: "for your flight could you do a hc where Phil is necko and top Dan plz thankssss"-anon
> 
> A/N: For this fic, I’m defining necko as a human with cat ears and a tail.
> 
> Also, don’t apologize for liking Top!Dan. There is no kink shaming here.

+The day has been an overall lazy one. At least for Phil anyways. Dan’s been out all day dealing with meetings and errands. Phil’s spent the majority of his day curled up on the couch watching tv and sleeping.

+Phil woke up from his second (or maybe third) nap with a start. His skin feels itchy and there’s a low heat spreading through his veins. His ears flatten against his head. His body jolts as arousal courses through him. Phil knows that he’s starting his heat.

+He starts involuntarily rutting against the couch. Dan doesn’t like it when he humps the furniture, but Dan’s not here and he desires relief. His clothes feel overly constricting so he quickly strips naked. His cock is hard and leaking against his stomach. He goes back to rutting against the couch with need.

+”Phil. I’m home,” Dan calls out as he shuts the front door. “Master. I need you,” Phil cries out. Phil only calls Dan Master when somethings wrong. Dan takes the stairs two at a time and arrives in the living room out of breath. Dan has to do a double take on the scene before him. Phil’s feverishly jerking himself off while riding his fingers.  Cum covers his stomach from at least one orgasm.

+”Master please,” Phil pleads with Dan once he notices that he’s arrived. Dan nods before scooping Phil into his arms. Phil’s tail wraps around Dan instinctively. They rush down the hallway towards their bedroom.

+Dan carefully deposits Phil on the bed before tearing off his clothes. He grabs the condom and lube from the side drawer before turing his attention back to the bed. Phil’s rutting into the sheets. Dan grabs Phil’s hips and pulls him onto his knees. He quickly slicks up his fingers and stretches Phil. Phil doesn’t need much because he was riding his fingers earlier. Phil lets out a loud meow as Dan brushes against his prostate.

+Dan removes his fingers, rolls on the condom, and lubes up is cock. Phil’s pleading for Dan to move faster. He feels like he will explode if Dan doesn’t fuck him soon. Dan quickly sinks inside of Phil. Phil lets out a loud meow/moan at the stretch. Dan starts quickly thrusting. He doesn’t want to keep his Kitten waiting any longer than he should. Phil’s digging his nails into the sheets below him.

+Dan reaches around and gets a tight grip around Phil’s cock. He’s moving his fist in time with his thrusts. “Cum for me Kitten,” Dan whispers in Phil’s ear. Phil cums with a howl of Dan’s name as satisfaction courses through his body. Dan soon follows while growling Phil’s name. Dan works them through their highs before collapsing next to Phil on the bed.

+Their breathing have just returned to normal when Phil looks over at Dan. “Ready for round two?” he asks with a wicked grin.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut, Thief!Phil
> 
> Prompt: "hi you are probs my fave writer! anyway, could you do a hc where top!dan and bottom!phil go out and Phil steals something so Dan has to punish him??thank"-anon

+Dan’s pushing a cart down one of the grocery aisles and Phil is trailing behind him. Dan’s splitting his attention between searching for the next item on their list and Phil. Phil has a habit of stealing things if Dan’s not watching him.

+They check out and head home with all their bags. They dump them unceremoniously in the kitchen before starting to unpack. Dan’s almost done unpacking when he notices a lone candy bar sitting on the counter. He scratches his head at the sight. They didn’t buy any chocolate. The lightbulb goes off in Dan’s head. “Phil?!” he yells.

+Phil sheepishly walks into the kitchen. He figures that Dan found the candy bar. Phil knows that he shouldn’t have taken it, but he couldn’t help himself. “Yes Dan,” he asks. “Where did the chocolate bar come from?” Dan asks. “From the store,” Phil explains. “Did you steal it?” Dan questions. “Yes,” Phil answers quietly. Dan frowns with disappointment.

+Dan crosses the kitchen and traps Phil against the counter. “I thought you were gonna stop. I guess I just have to teach you a lesson,” Dan states in a husky voice. Dan grabs Phil’s wrist and leads him to the bedroom. Phil allows himself to be pulled along.

+Dan sits on the edge of the bed and pulls Phil across his lap. He pulls down Phil’s pants and exposing his ass. “I’m gonna punish you baby. I want you to count,” Dan instructs Phil. Phil nods his head. Dan brings his hand down and smacks Phil’s left ass cheek. “One,” Phil counts. Dan continues all the way up to fifteen. Phil’s hard, his cock is leaking, and he’s rutting himself against Dan’s leg. Dan runs his hand over Phil’s red ass in order to sooth it. “You did so well baby. You took your spankings so well,” Dan coos.

+Dan places Phil on the bed and quickly removes his clothes. He grabs the lube and strips Phil down. He coats his fingers with lube. He spreads Phil’s legs and sinks a finger inside of him. Dan makes quick work of readying Phil. Phil’s moaning and fucking himself back on Dan’s fingers. Dan removes his fingers and lubes his cock. He sinks quickly into Phil.

+Dan’s thrusts are quick, fast, and right on Phil’s spot. Dan has a fist moving along Phil’s cock. Phil’s moaning and pleading with Dan for more. Dan’s grunting with every thrust. He can tell that Phil’s getting close. “Gotta cum baby?” Dan grunts out. “Yes. Close,” Phil moans out. Dan stops his hand and grips the base of Phil’s cock tightly; preventing him from cumming.

+Phil moans in frustration. He was so close, yet so far away. “Please Dan,” Phil pleads. “No. Bad boys don’t cum,” Dan huffs out. A few minutes later, Dan empties himself inside of Phil. He pulls out and leaves Phil feeling frustrated. “Have you learned your lesson?” Dan asks. “Yes,” Phil answers. “Are you gonna steal again?” Dan questions. “No,” Phil responds. “Good. Next time, you’ll be able to cum,” Dan informs him.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of Rape, Mentions of Abuse
> 
> Prompt: "for a new hc could you do one where Phil had an abusive boyfriend and maybe the abusive boyfriend rapes Phil. then Dan finds out and you can take it from there. thanks so much xoxox"-anon
> 
> A/N: I don’t usually put trigger warnings right on my hcs, but I feel it’s necessary in this case. Read with caution. TW: Mentions of abuse, Mention of rape. If you would like me to make this into a full fledged fic, please let me know.

+Phil wakes up in a cold, dark room. He’s not sure exactly what time it is, but he knows it’s late. He slowly gets out of the bed. His whole body aches. He winces as his shirt slides down his back. He knows there are bruises, but he’s not sure how many. When he walks by the lounge, he can see a figure asleep on the couch. He grabs his shoes and his coat before slipping quietly out the door.

+The tube ride home was a long one. The other riders shot him sideways glances, but no one approached him thankfully. Phil knows that he probably looks as awful as he feels. The walk home from the tube station was a slow and long one. His lower back is killing him and all he can do is hobble along.  

+Phil had barely locked the door when another body collides with his own. Arms wrap tightly around his torso and he yelps in pain. “Sorry,” Dan says as he steps away from Phil. “It’s okay,” Phil mumbles. He takes off his coat and shoes before slowly trudging slowly after Dan up the stairs. Dan’s just happy that Phil’s home. He was worried when Phil didn’t come home last night and didn’t tell him he would be out. Dan has noticed how sad and withdrawn Phil had been lately. Dan leads them into the brightly lit lounge and turns around to say something to Phil. He stops short. His wides open wide and his mouth drops open. The words dry up in his throat.

+”What?” Phil asks when he notices Dan staring at him. “Your face. What happened?” Dan asks. Phil raises his hand up and touches his face. The skin around his eyes is tender. “It’s nothing,” he lies. “What do you mean it’s nothing? You have two black eyes and a bruise on your cheek! What happened?” Dan can hear his voice raise slightly. Phil flinches away from him. Dan can feel his heart tighten. He takes a deep breath. He calms down and approaches Phil again. “Phil. Please tell me what happened?” Dan pleads. Phil drops his head in his hands and starts crying. Dan wraps his arms around him and pulls him close. Dan leads them over to the couch and pulls Phil down next to him. The pained look on Phil’s face when he sits down doesn’t go unnoticed by Dan.

+Dan holds Phil while he cries. Once his cries have subsided, Dan tries

again. “What happened Phil? Please tell me,” he pleads quietly. Phil looks up at Dan with sad eyes. “He hit me,” Phil whispers. “Who hit you? Isaac?” Dan asks. Phil nods his head. Dan can feel his heart break and anger starting to course through his body. How dare that asshat hit Phil? How could anyone do that to another person? “Why would he do something like that? How could he do something like that?” Dan questions. Phil sniffs and sits back. “We got into a fight. He wanted to have sex and I didn’t. He got angry,” Phil explains. A sickening thought flashes through Dan’s mind. “Phil. Did he rape you?” he asks hesitantly.

+The silence hangs heavily in the room. Neither say anything. Phil finally nods his head. Dan’s frozen in shock. What kind of sick pervert rapes another? Dan leaps off the couch and starts pacing around the room. “How could he do this to you Phil?” Dan asks. “He only hits me if I really upset him. It’s not that big of a deal,” Phil tries to skirt around his latest revelation. “He should never be hitting you Phil. He raped you. He needs to pay,” Dan exclaims. Phil nods his head. He doesn’t want to get Isaac in trouble, but he knows Dan’s never going to drop this. Phil reluctantly agrees to let Dan call the police. He doesn’t know if they’ll even do anything about it. Dan grasps his hands and looks him straight in the eye. “I promise you that I’ll be here every step of the way,” he promises Phil. Phil nods his head.

+They call the police and Phil is taken to the hospital. Isaac is eventually convicted of assault and rape. He goes to jail and Phil is finally free.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff
> 
> Prompt: "could you do a hc with Dan accidentally saying Phan is real on you now ples"-anon

+It’s late on a Tuesday night. Dan is eating to live on YouNow. He’s up next to go live, so it isn’t long now. He tugs at his hair nervously. He goes live and looks at the few hundred people lingering already in the chat. The messages start out slow. He sends out his tweet and watches as the viewers pour in.

+”Hi everybody,” Dan greets everyone in his typical style. He waits for his Danception to stop talking before he starts. The chat starting to pick up as more people join.

+He starts out answering random questions while ranting about this, that, and the other. The chat is flooding with requests for Phil and people wondering where Phil is.

+”I’m not sure where Phil is. Probably in the lounge. Speaking of Phil, would you guys like to hear what he did the other morning?” Dan asks. The chat says yes.  

+”So we were in bed the other morning and Phil was complaining about being hungry. I wasn’t getting up and so he out of the bed, but took the whole blanket with him. So I’m laying-,” Dan finally looks up at the chat. It’s exploded and has gone completely nuts. He furrows his brow at the screen. He can’t figure out why they’re all freaking out about Phil stealing a blanket. Dan hadn’t even gotten to the best part of the story.

+His eyes skim over the chat. ‘Phan is real!!!’ is screaming at him from the chat. His eyes go wide with realization. He said Phil and him in bed. _Phil and him in bed!_ He groans to himself and drops his head in his hands. He messed up and messed up bad.

+”Phil!” he yelled through the house. Phil pads into the room a few minutes later. “Yes Dan?” Phil asks as he makes his way across the room. The chat is going crazy about him showing up. “I told them,” Dan states. Phil gives him a confused look. “I accidentally outed us,” Dan explains. Phil smiles with understanding. “We are going to talk about this later. For now, I’m just happy I can do this,” Phil says before cupping Dan’s face. He gently kisses him. The chat screams with excitement.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff
> 
> Prompt: "Hc. Phan. Non smut, just their first date would be cute"-thetacomonster

+Dan stands outside the restaurant. He’s shifting nervously on his feet while tugging at his hair. He would laugh at how ridiculous he probably looks if he wasn’t two minutes away from throwing up.

+Phil stops around the corner from the restaurant. He can’t stop for long because he doesn’t want to keep Dan waiting. He just needs a minute to compose himself. He feels as though he’s on the verge of hyperventilating. Once he’s composed himself, he turns the corner and stops once again. Dan is standing in front of the restaurant looking so handsome that he’s taken Phil’s breath away. Phil slowly approaches him.

+”Hey,” Dan says quietly. “Hey,” Phil answers back. A brief awkward silence surrounds them. “Should we go in?” Phil asks. Dan nods and follows Phil into the restaurant. Five minutes later, they’re seated as a secluded, two person table. Both nervously flicker their eyes over the menu.

+The waitress came by to collect their drink orders before either of them spoke. “Why are we so nervous about this?” asks Phil. Dan lets out a light chuckle. “I don’t know. Maybe because this is a huge thing for us,” Dan theorizes. Phil nods his head in agreement. This is their first date. If it’s bad, then they run the risk of ruining their friendship.

+”This is ridiculous. We’re friends first and foremost. Nothing is going to change that. Lets just start talking and see where it goes,” Dan states after another uncomfortable silence. Phil nods his head in agreement. They start talking about videos they have to film. That progresses into tv shows, then movies, and then them getting stares from the other patrons as they laugh about inside jokes. The initial awkwardness melts away. It’s the best first date either of them have ever been on.

+”Can I walk you home?” Phil asks with a wink once they’ve left the restaurant. Dan rolls his eyes at the man. “I would like that,” Dan replies with a smile. Phil laces their fingers together and leads them back to their flat. Dan’s face hurts from smiling. Phil doesn’t drop Dan’s hand until they’re outside their bedroom doors. “I had a great time tonight,” Phil confesses. “So did I,” Dan agrees. They’re wearing matching smiles. “Can we do this again?” Phil asks. “Yes. You know where to find me,” Dan replies in a cheeky tone. Phil rolls his eyes at the man. Phil leans in and presses a sweet, short kiss to Dan’s cheek. Dan can feel his cheeks heat up. “Night Dan,” Phil says before slipping inside of his room. All Dan can do is smile and nod like an idiot while his heart pounds in his chest.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Serialkiller!Phan, Blood, Death
> 
> Prompt: "yo so this is my first time requesting a hc,(btw ur my fave writer and account) I'm a whore for psycho!serialkiller!phan so could u do one where they are the most wanted insane murderers In the uk thankssss 

+Detective Keller stands over the body on the bed. A twenty-something male lays dead with stab wounds littering his body. Keller’s partner, Detective Hollow comes into the room. “Got one more in the bathroom. Thinking it’s the girlfriend. She’s in some of the pictures,” he informs Keller while gesturing to the pictures on the dresser. The coroner started going through his routine. Keller and Hollow were on their way out when the coroner calls out to them. “You guys are going to want to see this,” he calls out. Keller and Hollow walk over to the side of the bed. The coroner pulls back the sheet revealing an imagine of cat whiskers are perfectly cut into the man’s thigh. “Dammit!” exclaims Hollow.

+Across town, Dan and Phil stumble into their flat. They’re giggling like they’re drunk. They’re not drunk, but high on the euphoria of their latest kill. “Did you hear her begging for her life? Like that was going to stop me!” Dan exclaims while bouncing up and down. Phil chuckles. He loves when Dan’s this happy. They strip down and shower together. Dan still animatedly talking about their latest kill. Phil can’t really pin point why they chose their latest couple. Maybe it was because the girl glanced at them. Maybe Phil just wanted to see the fear in the guy’s eyes. Either way, what’s done is done.

+Keller sighs and drops his head in his hands. With the addition of the two latest victims, that brings the count up to twenty. Twenty people dead thanks to the Cat Whisker Killers. The victims have no connection other than the cat whiskers carved into their flesh. Every police force in the UK wants these individuals off the streets. Their methods of killing are never the same nor do they stay in one place for very long. This makes them hard to track. Keller would love to be the one to bring them down.

+Phil’s decided that they need to move on. Get out of London and lay low somewhere for a while. Apparently the last kid was some city official’s son. Not that Dan or Phil care. He was just another plaything for them. Phil just doesn’t want them getting caught. Dan and him pack a suitcase each along with a few boxes. They load them into the back of their car and head off to their next destination. They’re pulled over in a petrol station and Dan’s staring at a man. “I want him,” Dan informs Phil. Phil looks over the man. He figures Dan can deal with him. “Go ahead then,” Phil gives him permission. Dan smiles wide before walking over to the man. He convinces the man to follow him to the back of the station. Phil waits in the car for Dan to finish. Dan returns to the car ten minutes later. He’s got a wide, wicked grin on his face. “He wanted me to suck his dick so I cut it off. Then I cut his throat. Silly guy thought he was going to get lucky,” Dan cackles. Phil smiles and wipes a smug of blood of Dan’s cheek before kissing him. They drive off into the night.

+Keller was called by local police with a single homicide victim. He was found behind a petrol station with his throat cut. On his ribs was an image of cat whiskers. They offer to send everything they have to Keller. He thanks them. He knows that it’s no good. They’re long gone by now. Off on their next killing spree in another part of the country.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little!Phil, Wetting Pants, Fluff
> 
> Prompt: "can you do a little phil hc where he's embarrassed for some reason and dan comforting him? please and thanks"-anon

+A warm, wet sensation spreads throughout his pants. Phil looks down in horror. He just went wee in his pants. He hasn’t had an accident before. Daddy’s going to be so mad at him. Big, fat tears pool in his eyes and fall onto his cheeks. He pulls his knees up and hugs them close to his body.

+Dan pauses his music. Soft sobs echo through the apartment. He jumps up quickly and sprints through the apartment. He figures that Phil must be hurt because he never cries. Dan arrives in the lounge and feels his heart break. He was letting Phil watch a movie and play while he got some work done. The boy is curled up in a ball, rocking back and forth, and crying. Dan quickly crosses the room and drops next to Phil.

+”Phil? Baby? What’s wrong?” Dan asks with concern. Phil looks at him with wide eyes and tear stained cheeks. Phil shakes his head. Dan throws his arms around him and pulls him close. The smell of pee fills his nose.

+”Phil. Did you pee?” Dan asks gently. “I’m sorry,” Phil wails. Dan pets his hair and shushes him. “It’s okay baby. Accidents happen,” Dan reassures him over Phil’s crying. They sit there for a while until Phil calms down. “Are you sure?” Phil asks with a hiccup. Dan smiles at him. “Of course. I’m not going to be mad ‘cuz you had an accident,” Dan informs him. Phil smiles weakly at him.

+Dan stands and pulls Phil up with him. Dan leads them to the bedroom where he grabs a clean pair of underwear and pants for Phil. Then, they go to the bathroom. Dan strips Phil out of his soiled clothes, cleans him up, and helps him into his fresh clothes. Phil gives Dan a tight hug. Dan returns the hug and rubs Phil’s back. “I thought you were going to be mad,” Phil whispers. “Never,” Dan reassures him.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Accident, Coma, Fluff
> 
> Prompt: "could you do a hc where Phil gets hit by a car then "dies" for like an hour and Dan is all relieved and shit thankss m8"-anon

+Screeching of tires and a scream is the last thing Phil hears. He felt his body hit something hard and then the world went black.

+Dan’s phone is ringing. He answers the unknown number. “Hello?” he asks. “Is this Dan Howell?” the voice on the other end asks. “Yes,” Dan replies. “Hello. This is Kerri with London Memorial. You were listed as Philip Lester’s In Case of Emergency contact in his phone. Do you know Philip?” Kerri asks. “Yes. He’s my boyfriend. What’s happened?” Dan asks. “There’s been an accident. I can’t release any details over the phone. However, we do need you to come to the hospital,” Kerri explains. Dan mumbles something and hangs up the phone. His mind goes into a daze trying to process what he had been told.

+Dan’s not entirely sure how he arrived at the hospital. He dashes inside and up to the desk in A&E. “Hi. I’m here for Philip Lester. They called me,” Dan explains. The nurse asked him for id and made him a badge before directing him to Phil’s room. She assured him that the doctor would talk to him once he’s arrived.

+Dan makes his way to the room and stops outside the door. Phil’s propped up on the bed. His eyes are closed and his hair is pushed back. Tubes and wires run out of his body to various machines around his bed. Dan jumps when he feels a hand on his arm. A smiling doctor is standing next to him.

+”Dan Howell? Follow me please,” the doctor says before leading them inside of Phil’s room. Dan stops next to Phil’s bed. He can’t take his eyes off of him. “He was hit by a car. His heart stopped and it had to be restarted by the medics. He’s in a coma now,” the doctor explains. Dan takes a moment to process the doctor’s words. “What do you mean his heart stopped? He died?” Dan questions. The doctor nods his head. “The impact stopped his heart. They had to work a while, but were able to restart it. We don’t know if he will have any lasting effects until he wakes up,” the doctor explains. “When will that be?” Dan asks. “That’s up to him. We’re hoping sooner rather than later, but I can’t give you a definitive answer at the moment. Right now, he’s stable and that’s a good thing,” the doctor answers. Dan nods his head. The doctor excuses himself from the room, leaving the two boys alone. Dan pulls up a chair to Phil’s bedside and takes his hand. “Please baby. You gotta wake up,” Dan pleads while silently crying.

+Phil didn’t wake up the next day or the one after that. Dan held vigil at his bedside. The only time he would leave if one of their friends made him. Phil’s family came down and sat with Dan. Everyone tried to console him, but he wouldn’t accept any.

+It’s late at night. Dan’s sat by Phil’s bedside. He’s holding his hand and whispering for him to wake up. He feels Phil’s hand twitch. Dan looks up in surprise. “Phil?! Baby?! Can you hear me?” Dan whisper shouts. He watches for over an hour as Phil slowly comes out of his coma. Dan’s so ecstatic. “Phil!” Dan cries when Phil opens his eyes. He grabs a nurse who brings the doctor. They check out his basic motor skills. He knows the answers to their basic questions. The doctor cautions Dan that Phil might still have lingering effects, but they’re hopeful because he seems to doing well. Once they were alone again, Dan starts crying.

+He throws his arms around Phil and pulls him close. Phil holds him as tight as he can and allows the man to cry into his shoulder. “Shush. Dan. It’s okay,” Phil reassures him. “I was so scared. I didn’t know if you were going to wake up,” Dan blubbers. “It’s okay. I’m okay,” Phil reassures him.

+Phil is released a week later. His memory is still a little fuzzy and his movements are a little slow. However, the doctors are confident that he will make a full recovery. Dan is over the moon to have Phil home again.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Handjob/blowjob, pastel!Phil, punk!Dan
> 
> Prompt: "for a new hc can you do one with pastel!phil giving punk!dan a hand/blow job?? thanks you good person"-anon

+Phil’s holding Dan’s hand and leading him through his house. They arrive in Phil’s room and drop their backpacks on the floor. Dan drops his leather jacket on top of his bag and Phil raises his eyebrows. Dan’s tattoos seem dance across his skin as he moves across the room and Phil subconsciously licks his lips.

+Dan flops down on the bed. Phil grabs his books from his bag and sits at his desk. Dan watches as Phil starts on his homework. “Babe. I’m bored,” Dan whines. “Do you homework,” Phil retorts. “I would rather do you,” Dan says with a smirk. Phil sighs and rolls his eyes. “I’m busy,” Phil states. Dan slides up to him and kisses his neck. Phil swats him away. “Dan let me work,” Phil pleads. “But I’m horny,” Dan whines. Phil sighs and turns in his chair to face his boyfriend. “If I get you off, will you let me work?” Phil asks. Dan face lights up with a smile. “Yes,” Dan states happily.

+Phil pushes Dan onto the bed and kisses him. He allows his hand to wander down Dan’s torso before undoing the button in his pants. Dan lifts his hips and helps Phil to shimmy down his boxers and underwear. Phil loosely takes Dan’s soft cock in his hand and starts moving his hand. Dan pulls Phil into a passionate kiss as he feels himself harden.

+Dan grips the back of Phil’s head and pushes him towards his cock. Phil raises his eyebrow and smirks before positioning himself between Dan’s legs. Dan’s hard cock smacks against his lips. Phil darts his tongue out and places kitty licks against the head. Dan gasps at the contact. Phil slowly sinks down Dan’s length. Dan grips a fist full of Phil’s hair.

+Phil looks like perfection in Dan’s eyes. His white and mint flower crown sits crooked on his messy head. His mint colored sweater has ridden up in the back, revealing a tiny strip of his soft skin. His lips are stretched around Dan’s cock and he’s looking up at him with his large, sky blue eyes. Dan shuts his eyes, tilts his head back, and groans. His cock is repeatedly hitting the back of Phil’s throat.

+”Close,” Dan squeaks out all to soon. Phil doesn’t pull away. He hollows his cheeks and slides Dan away from his throat. A minute later, Dan spurts cum down Phil’s throat. He swallows every last drop before popping of Dan’s cock. He smiles at the other boy. Dan gives him a lopsided grin in return. “Can I get back to work now?” Phil asks. Dan pauses for a moment. “Not until I return the favor,” Dan replies before pushing Phil onto his back.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst, Fluff, dead!Phil
> 
> Prompt: "could you do a hc where Dan sees Phil but everyone else doesn't see him? thanks m8tey"-anon

+The first time Dan saw him, he was seated under a tree. Dan was seated on a bench in a park. The man was leaning against a tree, seemingly off in his own little world. Dan couldn’t tear his eyes away. The paleness of the man’s skin was offset by his overly dark hair. The man looked right at him and Dan’s breath caught in his throat. He quickly looked down at his phone in an effort to hide his staring. When he looked up a few minutes later, the man had left.

+The next time Dan saw the man, we was walking along the street. It was fairly busy and people were hustling along on the way to their destinations. Someone bumped into Dan’s shoulder and he had to do a double take. It was the same man from the park. His ocean, blue eyes gleamed under his black fringe. “Sorry,” the man apologized with a smile. Dan just smiled back at him. He blinks his eyes. When he opens them, the man had disappeared into the crowd.

+Dan is wandering through a bookstore. The mystery man hasn’t left his mind. He rounds a corner and sees the man curled up in a chair with a book. Dan smiles. He slowly approaches him. “Hi. Nice book you got there,” Dan blurts out. The man looks up and smiles. “Ya. I like it,” he says as he sets the book off to the side. “I’m Dan,” Dan introduces himself with a handshake. The man slips his cold hand into Dan’s. “I’m Phil,” the man replies. Dan smiles. “Who’s your favorite author?” Phil asks after a moment of silence. “That’s a tough question,” Dan responds.

+Dan and Phil spend the rest of the afternoon getting to know each other. They have a lot in common. While walking home, Dan wonders if he’s made a new friend.

+They meet nearly every day. Sometimes it’s in the bookstore; other times it’s in the park. They’re becoming fast friends. Dan finds Phil to charming, funny, and intelligent. They don’t talk about Phil’s personal life too much, but Dan doesn’t mind. He’s content to just spend time with him.

+They’re in line at a coffee shop. “What do you want?” asks Dan. “Nothing. I’m good,” Phil replies. “Come on. I’m paying,” Dan pleads. They’ve made it to the front of the line by now. “No. I’m fine,” Phil insists. “Just pick something,” Dan insists. “Sir, who are you talking to?” the barista asks, interrupting their ‘argument’. Dan furrows his brow at her. “My friend,” Dan states. The barista contorts her face. “Sir, there is no one standing next to you,” the barista informs him. Dan huffs. “Of course there is. My friend is standing right here,” Dan exclaims while gesturing towards Phil. “Leave it Dan,” Phil pleads quietly. “No Phil. She’s clearly blind if she can’t see you,” Dan says with a raised voice. Other customers are turning to watch the commotion. “Sir, I’m going to have to ask you to calmly leave please,” the barista says in a tiny voice. “No. Not until you admit you’re blind because my friend is standing right here,” Dan shouts. “I’m sorry sir, but there really isn’t anyone there. Please leave,” the barista tries again. Phil grabs Dan’s arm and drags him out the door before he can say anything else.

+”What the hell Phil? Why did you make us leave?” Dan shouts once they’re around the corner from the shop. “You were making a scene,” Phil states. “Of course I was. That barista was blind. Telling me she couldn’t see you,” Dan shouts. He lets out a frustrated sigh. Phil drops his head and looks at his feet. Dan notices the sad look on Phil’s face. “Phil? What’s wrong?” Dan asks in a gentle voice. “She couldn’t see me,” Phil states in a quiet voice. “What? What do you mean?” Dan asks in confusion. “No one can see me. Except you apparently,” Phil states. “What? Why?” Dan asks. “I’m a ghost,” Phil states. Dan’s mind takes a moment to process Phil’s words. Everything hits him like a ton of bricks. The fact that Phil’s skin is always cold. The way that he won’t talk about his home life. The fact that he has worn the same outfit every time they’ve hung out. Dan’s eyes widen with realization. “Oh my god. You’re dead,” Dan whispers. Phil nods.


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Language, Rimjob, punk!Phil, punk!Dan
> 
> Prompt: "Could you do a hc where punk!dan gives punk!phil a rimjobb please"-anon

+As soon as they step in the door, Dan has Phil pinned against the wall. Dan cups his face and feverishly kisses him. Phil grips Dan, pulling him closer. Dan’s leather jacket feels corse under Phil’s fingertips.

+Dan moves down Phil’s neck. Phil feels Dan’s snakebites scrape across the dragon tattoo on his neck. He lets out a soft groan. He feels Dan smirk against the base of his neck. Their flushed against one another; grinding their crotches and whimpering at the contact. “Naked. On the bed. Now,” Dan growls into Phil’s ear before biting his earlobe. He steps back and chuckles to himself as Phil dashes down the hallway.

+Phil’s naked and sat on the bed by the time Dan arrives in the room. Dan loves the way the colors of his tattoos jump off his overly pale skin. He discards his jacket and his shirt, showing off his own tattoos. Phil licks his lips. “Hands and knees baby,” Dan orders. Phil happily complies.

+Dan positions himself behind Phil. He undoes his jeans and shimmies them, along with his boxers, down his legs so his cock hangs free. He runs his hands over Phil’s ass before spreading his cheeks. Dan licks over Phil’s hole and Phil shudders. Dan licks around the rim before dipping his tongue inside. Phil cries out as he feels Dan begin to tongue him open. Dan sucks lightly on the upper rim before working his tongue deeper inside.

+Phil feels Dan’s tongue beginning to lap at his walls. He moans out and thrusts his ass farther into Dan’s face. Dan darts his tongue in and out of Phil’s hole. Phil’s whimpering and moaning at the sensation. Dan pulls back a bit and says “Touch yourself love.” Phil wraps his hand around his aching cock. Dan takes one of his hands and runs it down his chest. He tweaks his nipples before wrapping his hand hard cock. He uses his other hand to hold Phil’s cheeks apart.

+Dan continues to eat out Phil while stroking himself off. Phil is alternating between thrusting into his hand and onto Dan’s tongue. He cums with Dan’s name tumbling off his lips. Dan sits up and bucks into his hand a few more times before painting Phil’s ass with his cum. They both lay on the bed with smiles on their faces.


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut, Slight Daddy!kink, Daddy!Dan, Little!Phil
> 
> Prompt: "Can you write a headcanon with little!Phil being loud in bed and Dan has enough and makes Phil suck on his pacifier to muffle his moans. Top!Dan please!"-anon

+Usually Dan loves the hearing his baby when they’re in bed. The noises that escape from Phil’s mouth are sinful and Dan swears that he could get off just on the noise.

+However, Phil’s been getting too loud lately. Every time they fuck, Phil’s always screaming by the end. Dan doesn’t mind though. He loves knowing he can make his baby scream. The neighbors though are less than thrilled about the noises coming from their flat. They’ve received complaints every time they have sex.

+They’re both naked in bed. Dan has two fingers in Phil’s ass and sucking on the tip of his cock. Phil is whimpering, moaning, and thrashing about. Dan pulls off Phil’s cock. “Shush Baby. You need to be quiet,” he says. “Sorry Daddy. I’ll try,” Phil replies. Dan smiles and returns his mouth to Phil’s cock. Dan is now working three fingers in Phil’s ass and rubbing his prostate. Phil lets out a loud moan. Dan pulls off once again. “Baby. This is your final warning,” Dan states sternly. Phil blushes. “Sorry Daddy. I’ll be good,” he replies. “I hope so,” Dan retorts.

+Dan retracts his fingers and lubes his cock. He spreads Phil’s legs wider. As Dan slides himself slowly inside. Phil loudly moans and arches his back. Dan stills and slowly pulls back once Phil’s adjusted. Phil whimpers loudly. Dan still and pulls out of Phil. “Daddy?” asks Phil. Dan’s rummaging around on their side table. “Daddy warned you, but you didn’t listen. Since you can’t be quiet yourself, Daddy has to quiet you,” Dan explains. “I’m sorry Daddy. I’ll be quiet. I promise,” Phil pleads. Dan shakes his head. “It’s too late Baby,” Dan says.

+He grabs Phil’s pacifier and slide it between Phil’s lips. Phil wraps his mouth around it and starts sucking. “You need to keep that in until we’re done,” Dan explains. Phil nods. Dan adjusts them and slides back inside of Phil. Phil whimpers around his pacifier. Dan searches for Phil’s spot and knows he hits it when Phil squeals loudly. Dan’s pace is fast and quick. Phil’s clinging tightly to Dan’s body. His sounds are muffled due to his pacifier, but Dan is still loving the noises he can hear.

+Dan grips Phil’s cock and it doesn’t take long for the other man to cum. The way he’s clenching around Dan makes him cum. Dan works them through their orgasm and flops down onto the bed next to Phil. He pulls his baby into his chest and removes the pacifier. “Daddy’s sorry about making you use your pacifier. However, we’re going to have to use it every time you can’t keep quiet,” Dan explains. Phil nods his head. “Okay Daddy. I’ll be quiet,” Phil replies.

+Dan shakes his head and chuckles. He knows that Phil won’t be able to stay quiet. After all, Phil loves being loud for his Daddy.


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fingering, Masturbation, innocent!Phil, Slight Daddy!kink
> 
> Prompt: "Can you do a hc where innocent!Phil asks Dan to teach him how to finger himself? Can you also add a smidgen of daddy!kink please?"-anon

+Phil’s innocent. Really innocent. He can count on two hands the times he’s masturbated. Watching porn is out of the question because he doesn’t even know where to begin.

+Phil’s curious though. He has seen things while browsing the internet. He usually immediately clicks away from anything sexual. Lately though, his’s started lingering more. He came across a short video the other day that he can’t get out of his head. There was a man fingering himself open. Someone off screen was telling him that he was a good boy. The man on screen was calling the other person Daddy. Phil’s cock twitched at the sight. After mulling it over for a few days, Phil decided that he wanted to experience what the man in the video did. He’s going to need help though and Phil knows exactly who to ask.

+Dan is sat on his laptop in the lounge. Out of the corner of his eye, he watches Phil shuffle in the room. His head is down and he’s drawn in on himself. Dan sets his laptop aside and faces his roommate with concern on his face. “Are you okay?” Dan asks. Phil raises his head and looks at Dan. Nervousness is written all over his face. “Yeah. I have a question for you,” Phill whispers. “Okay?” Dan answers. “It’s embarrassing though,” Phil exclaims. He buries his face in his hands. Dan gets off the couch, walks across the room, and pries Phil’s hands away from his face. “You can ask me anything,” Dan says gently. Phil takes a deep breath and says, “Willyouteachmehowtofingermyself?” His question was so fast that Dan wasn’t sure that he heard him right. “What?” Dan asks. Phil takes a moment and composes himself the bast that he can. “Will you teach me how to finger myself?” Phil asks again. Dan pauses for a moment.

+Dan knew that Phil was innocent, but he hadn’t realized how innocent. He was a little taken aback by Phil’s request. The thinks about it for a moment before answering. “Of course,” Dan answers with a smile. After all, if anyone was going to help Phil ruin his innocent, Dan will gladly volunteer. Phil smiles at him. “Great. When should we do this?” Phil asks. “No time like the present,” Dan retorts. He reaches his hand out and takes Phil’s. Phil follows him down the hall to Dan’s bedroom.

+Dan shuts the door behind them and turns to Phil. “Get naked,” Dan orders. Phil blushes, but complies with Dan’s instructions. “Kneel on the bed,” Dan says. While Phil gets situated, Dan pulls the lube out of his side table. He tosses it on the bed next to Phil and settles himself on the end. “Spread the lube on the fingers of your left hand. Then, slide them towards your hole,” says Dan. Phil does as he’s instructed. “Slowly start jacking your cock with your right hand. Circle your rim with your left hand,” instructs Dan. Phil slowly starts working his cock. It feels weird to have something pressed against his entrance. “When you’re ready, insert one of your fingers,” Dan tells him.

+Phil slowly slides his finger inside. His body resists the intrusion and he has to stop. Dan can see the distressed look on his face. “You have to relax. Focus on the feeling on your cock,” Dan says softly. Phil nods at him. He turns his attention to his cock and soon is able to slide his whole finger inside. “Move it around when you’re ready,” Dan says. Phil nods and a minute later, he starts moving his finger. It feels-different. Not horrible, but different. “When you’re ready, you can add another and scissor them,” Dan informs him. When Phil slides another finger inside, he freezes. The stretch burns. Dan strokes his arm. “Relax. You’re doing great,” Dan praises him. Phil smiles. He apparently likes hearing praise. Especially when it comes from Dan.

+Phil works his two fingers apart. The burn gave way to pleasure and Phil is starting to understand why people do this. “Curl your fingers and try to find your spot,” Dan tells him. Phil raises an eyebrow at him, but complies. After some searching, Phil finds what he’s looking for. His entire body jerks forward and stops his actions. “What was that?” Phil asks. “That is your prostate. Feels amazing doesn’t it?” Dan asks. Phil nods. He works three fingers in him this time and stretches them apart while looking for his prostate.

+Once Phil relocates his spot, he rubs it with vigor. Dan watches as Phil alternates between thrusting into his hand and thrusting back onto his finger. “Ah! Daddy!” Phil cries out as he hits his spot extra hard. Dan can feel his pants instantly tighten. Phil’s so blissed out that Dan knows he doesn’t know what he’s saying. Dan decides to play along. He clears his throat before speaking. “Do you like that baby?” Dan asks.  “Yes Daddy,’ Phil cries with a loud moan. “You’re doing so good for Daddy. Are you gonna cum?:” Dan asks. “Yes Daddy! Yes!” Phil moans. Before Dan can reply, Phil cums.

+Phil works himself through his orgasm and removes his fingers. He flops back onto the bed blissed out. He rolls his head and attempts to focus on Dan. “How do you feel?” Dan asks with a laugh. “Amazing,” Phil answers breathily. Dan laughs again. “Good. I’m glad,” Dan replies. “Me too. Thanks,” Phil says. “Anytime,” Dan says.


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Masturbation, kinky!Phil, Choking
> 
> Prompt: "Can you make an hc where dan in masturbating and phil walks in on him right as he starts to get all kinky and choking himself and kinky!phil takes over bc :') please im trash :')"-anon

+Dan thought he was alone. He thought Phil had left for the shops. That’s why he’s laid naked in his bed with a lubed up hand wrapped around his cock. His other hand is wandering across his body. He’s tugging at his hair and tweaking his nipples. Moans and whimpers escape his lips.

+Noises drift through the flat. Phil tilts his head. He’s just returned from the shops and can’t find Dan. The noises become louder the closer Phil gets to Dan’s room. Phil pushes open the slightly agape door and stops in his tracks. Dan is naked with a fine sheen covering his body. His left hand is working his cock and his hips are thrusting into his fist. His right hand is wrapped around his neck, chocking himself. All the body in Phil’s body rushes straight to his cock. A low growl escapes his lips and he strides across the room to Dan.

+Dan’s startled when his hands are suddenly pulled away from his body. He was right on the precipice of orgasm. “Wha-?” Dan starts before looking up at Phil. Phil’s eyes are dark with lust and his lips are pulled into a smirk. “Phil?” Dan asks. Phil growls and roughly kisses Dan. Dan is too surprised to reciprocate, but Phil doesn’t notice. He bites down on Dan’s bottom lip and grinds it between his teeth. Dan gasps.

+Phil straddles Dan and grinds their crotches together. Dan moans loudly and arches his back. Phil has Dan’s arms pinned above his head. Phil works his mouth Dan’s neck while Dan squirms below him. Phil pulls back and his face softens. “If you want me to stop, say so,” he informs Dan. Dan shakes his head. “Don’t stop,” Dan whines. Phil hungrily attacks Dan’s neck and collarbones. Dan thrusts up into Phil.

+Phil suddenly climbs off Dan and flips him over to his front. Dan moans loudly when his cock comes in contact with the sheets. Phil grabs the lube from the side of the bed. Phil pushes Dan’s face into the mattress and shoves two fingers inside of him. Dan yelps at the stretch, but starts moaning once Phil moves his fingers. Phil’s other hand is smacking Dan’s ass. Dan’s rutting against the sheets. Phil now has three fingers inside of Dan. Dan screams when Phil brushes his prostate. Phil retracts his fingers once he feels Dan is stretched enough. He strips naked, rolls on a condom, and positions himself behind Dan.

+Phil grabs Dan’s arms and twists them behind his back. He puts pushes Dan’s face against the mattress. Dan turns his head to the side so that he can breath and see Phil. With one hand tightly grasping Dan’s wrists and uses his other hand to guide himself inside. He buries himself as deep as he can. Dan lets out a loud moan at the stretch. Phil waits a moment, then starts thrusting hard and fast. Dan ruts against the sheets and whimpers.

+After a few minutes, Phil pulls out and flips Dan onto his back. Phil grabs his hips and roughly fucks inside. “Oh God!” Dan cries out as Phil hits his prostate on his first try. Phil uses one of his hands to repins Dan’s wrist. His other hand wraps around Dan’s neck. Dan moans as Phil applies pressure. Heat courses through his body. “So tight. So good,” Phil moans. Dan moans in response.

+Dan unexpectedly cums untouched. His ass clenches tight around Phil. Phil’s hips stutters and he empties into the condom. Phil works them through their orgasms. He pulls out and disposes of the condom. He grabs a random article of clothing off the ground and tosses it to Dan. Dan uses it to clean off his stomach. Phil flops onto the bed next to Dan. “I’m sorry about that,” Phil apologizes. “I’m not,” Dan replies.


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut, punk!Dan, pastel!Phil
> 
> Prompt: "Punk!Dan fucks twink!pastel!Phil and can Phil wear skirts and panties? Thanks!!!"-anon

+Dan can’t believe his luck. Phil and him have been dating for six months. It’s been six months of bliss. He can’t believe that he convinced Phil to go out with him. He’s so different from Dan.

+Dan is a large, sturdy man. He has tattoos all over his body and more piercings than he should. His clothes are dark and he’s never without his leather jacket.

+Phil’s the opposite. He’s a tiny, small twink. His style can be called pastel. He loves oversized, light colored sweaters and pretty skirts. A flower crown always sat on his head.

+They’re sat on Dan’s bed. Phil looks out of place in the monochrome style, but Dan thinks he looks better than anything else in the room. Dan’s hands are secured on Phil’s waist. Phil’s hands are cupping Dan’s face. Their lips moving in sync.

+Dan drops one of his hands and caresses Phil’s thigh. His hand slowly inching up under Phil’s skirt. Phil shifts his hips, driving Dan’s hand closer to his crotch. Dan takes the hint and places his hand against Phil’s half hard cock. Phil bucks against Dan’s hand and a soft moan slips from between his lips.

+Dan removes himself from Phil and tugs at his sweater. Phil pulls the sweater off and attaches his lips to Dan’s neck. Dan moans and squirms. Phil pushes Dan’s jacket off and tugs at this shirt. Dan pulls the shirt over his head. Phil licks his lips at the sight of a shirtless Dan.

+Dan pushes Phil onto the bed. His lips moving over his neck and upper chest. Phil is allowing his hands to dance across Dan’s exposed skin. Dan grinds their crotches together and they both moan. Dan’s hands wander down to the top of Phil’s skirt. “Can I?” he asks. Phil nods.

+Dan tugs off Phil’s skirt and reveals his light colored panties. Dan moans at the sight. He grabs the condom and lube off the side table. He clammers off the bed and strips naked. He climbs back on the bed and lubes up three of his fingers. “Off or on?” Dan asks, referring to Phil’s panties. “On,” Phil answers.

+Dan pushes Phil’s panties to the side and slides a finger inside. He quickly adds another. Phil moans and thrusts back on Dan’s fingers. Dan scissors Phil open before adding a third finger. Phil moans loud as Dan’s fingers graze his prostate. Dan pulls his fingers out and rolls the condom on his cock. He coats them both with lube.

+Dan pulls Phil’s panties back to the side and slowly slides inside. Phil moans at the stretch. Dan bottoms out and waits for Phil to give him permission to move. Dan slowly pulls back and then thrusts forward. It doesn’t take long for him to get a steady pace. Phil’s nails dig into Dan’s shoulders and his lips are attached to Dan’s neck. Dan’s moaning loudly at how tight Phil feels around him and the way his lips are moving across his skin.

+”Close,” Phil moans into Dan’s ear. Dan snakes one of his hands between them and tightly grasps Phil’s cock. His movements are sloppy. With a loud cry of Dan’s name, Phil pants his stomach with his cum. Dan shortly follows, filling the condom. He works them through their orgasms.He pulls out and disposes of the condom. After he cleans Phil up, Dan lays on the bed and pulls Phil into a cuddle.


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Exhibition, Toys, slut!Dan
> 
> Prompt: "I want you to write the smuttiest/dirtiest thing you can possibly think of. Can be a fic or hc, thanks xo"-anon
> 
> A/N: This is smuttiest thing I can write right now.

+The party is in full swing. The ballroom is decorated to the nines. Soft music is lofting over the space. Chatter and laughter are floating through the halls.

+Dan is standing in front of a mirror. He’s naked except for the cock cage. The pin in his tip feels foreign. Various words litter his tan skin. Cumdumpster is written across his forehead. Daddy’s property is written across his lower stomach, just above his crotch. Daddy’s whore is written across the small of his back. Dan bites his lower lip.

+A pair of warm, strong arms wrap around his torso. Dan flicks his eyes up and sees Phil standing behind him. Phil’s dressed in an expensive, dark suit. His hair is styled into a quiff. Phil places a gentle kiss on Dan’s cheek. “You’re going to do fine,” he murmurs in Dan’s ear. Dan blushes and nods his head. Phil turns Dan so that they’re facing each other. “Are you sure you want to do this?” he questions. Dan nods his head. “Ye-Yes,” he stutters out. Phil smiles and kisses Dan’s lips. Dan smiles into the kiss. Phil steps back and hands Dan his supplies. He takes his hand and leads the boy towards the ballroom.

+Phil leads them to the front of the room. He takes the mic from the dj and gets everyone’s attention. “Thank you for joining me here today. Just a few reminders. Dan will be wandering around the party momentarily. No touching his cock. Only fingers or the dildo belong in his ass. Feel free to cum in his mouth or anywhere on him. Have a great time and enjoy the party,” Phil explains. Everyone claps and the party returns to its previous level of noise. Dan swallows hard. These people are here for him. So that he can show how big of a slut he really is. Phil smiles at him and smacks his ass before sending him on his way.

+All eyes are on him. He meekly walks up to a women in an expensive dress. “Excuse me miss. Will you use this vibrator on me? I feel so empty,” Dan says. The women smiles widely at him and agrees. He gets down on his hands and knees while the women settles behind him. She fucks him hard and quick with the vibrator. It’s turned up as high as it will go. Dan’s body shakes with what would be his orgasm. However, the pin is preventing his release.

+”Thank you,” Dan says when the women is done. He crawls over to a man with the vibrator still in his ass. He sits on his knees in front of the man. “May I suck your cock sir?” he asks. The man agrees and pulls out his cock for Dan. Dan greedily takes it until it hits the back of his throat. The man roughly fucks Dan’s throat. Before long, he cums and Dan swallows it all. “Thank you,” he tells the man before leaving in search of his next person.

+Phil watches the room. Dan is being passed from person to person. Men fucking his throat while women use the vibrator on his ass. People sliding fingers in his ass along with the vibrator. Taking two men at a time in his mouth. His body is covered in cum and Phil thinks he’s never seen Dan look more beautiful.

+After two hours, Phil calls Dan to the stage. Dan’s legs are weak, but he manages. Sweat and cum covers his naked body. Phil grabs the mic and silence falls over the room. “Did you have fun baby?” Phil asks. “Yes Daddy,” Dan replies. His voice is overly hoarse from being used. “Did you remember to thank everyone?” Phil asks. Dan nods. “Tell them again,” Phil says before sticking the mic in Dan’s face. He turns to the crowd before addressing them. “Thank you for treating me like the whore I am,” he says. The room claps. “Do you think I should finally let the whore cum?” Phil asks the crowd. They clap and whistle at the thought.

+Phil drops to the floor in front of Dan. Dan’s cock is straining against the cage. His balls are so engorged that they’re almost purple. “Looks like someone is desperate to cum,” Phil chuckles. Dan nods his head. “Yes Daddy. I love being used,” Dan states. Phil flicks on of Dan’s balls. Dan cries out as the pleasurable pain courses through his body. A few guest chuckle. “Would you like to cum?” Phil asks Dan. Dan nods. “Yes Daddy. Let me show everyone how good they made me feel,” Dan says. Phil flicks his balls again. Dan cries out. “Tonight isn’t about your pleasure is it?” Phil questions. Dan shakes his head. “No Daddy,” Dan says with his head towards the floor.

+Phil grabs the key from his pocket and undoes Dan’s cage. Dan lets a sigh of relief as his cock springs free. Phil takes the pin out of Dan’s head and Dan moans as it’s removed. Phil ghosts his fingers over Dan’s cock. Suddenly, Dan is on the edge. “May I cum Daddy,” Dan pleads. “Yes baby,” Phil replies. One stroke later and Dan is cumming. His orgasm is a constant stream from his cock as euphoria rushes through him. He chants ‘Daddy’ over and over again. Phil works him through it.

+The moment he’s done cumming, Dan’s legs give out. He collapses into Phil’s arms. “I have to go tend to him. Thank everyone for coming and enjoy the rest of the party,” Phil says before scooping Dan into his arms. He carries the exhausted boy back to their room. Phil starts a bath and places Dan inside. He gently cleans off the boy; whispering loving words while he does so. Dan keeps fading in and out of consciousness. Phil extracts him from the bath and dries him off. He dresses Dan in his pjs before changing into his own. Phil climbs into bed next to Dan and pulls the other man close. “Did I do good Daddy?” Dan asks in his sleepy haze. Phil smiles and kisses the top of Dan’s head. “You did amazing baby,” Phil whispers. Dan weakly smiles before sleep pulls him under.


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut, Daddy!kink, short!Phil
> 
> Prompt: "Short!Phil (he can be 5'2) being held against a wall while Dan fucks him! Please! Daddy!kink as well! Thanks!!!"-anon

+On the outside, Dan and Phil appear to be the odd couple. Dan is 6’2” with dark brown hair, brown eyes, and tan skin. Phil is 5’2” with snow, pale skin, piercing blue eyes, and raven colored hair.

+On the inside, Dan and Phil are the same. They share a love of various bands, anime, and video games. Their height and physical character don’t bother them. Dan loves how tiny and small Phil feels in his arms. It makes him feel like a protector. Phil loves being small. He feels so safe in Dan’s arms.

+Phil being so small has another benefit. Dan’s able to pick him up easily. Which is really good when Dan feels like fucking him against a wall.

+They walk into their flat and Phil is pushed up against the nearest wall. Dan kisses him roughly. Phil ruts against Dan. Clothes are quickly shed. “Daddy,” Phil pleads as he drags his hard cock against Dan’s thigh. Dan groans at Phil’s words and bites roughly into his neck. Dan pulls back and says “Stay right here baby.” Dan dashes off to the bedroom and grabs their lube.

+Phil strokes his cock while waiting for Dan. He doesn’t have to wait long. Dan returns and spins Phil towards the wall. He coats his fingers in lube and makes quick work of stretching Phil open. Phil fucks himself back on Dan’s fingers. Dan removes his fingers and lathers his cock with the remaining lube. He picks Phil up off the floor and Phil wraps his legs loosely around Dan’s waist.

+”You want Daddy’s cock baby?” Dan growls in Phil’s ear. Phil throws his head back and ruts against Dan. “Yes Daddy!” Phil cries. Dan maneuvers Phil onto his cock. Dan stills once he’s fully inside. Phil fidgets on Dan’s cock. “Please fuck me Daddy,” Phil pleads. Dan kisses him and starts to move.

+The pace is quick and hurried. Dan is slamming into Phil. Phil is chanting ‘Daddy’ with every thrust. Dan snakes his hand between them and starts stroking Phil’s cock. “Gonna cum baby? Gonna cum for Daddy?” Dan huffs out. “Yes Daddy!” Phil exclaims. He quickly succumbs to his orgasm. Dan follows closely behind. Once Dan finishes, he returns Phil to the floor. Phil slides down the wall until he’s sat on the floor. Dan sits down next to him and pulls Phil into his lap. “How was that baby?” Dan whispers in Phil’s ear. Phil snuggles into Dan’s chest and replies “Very good Daddy.”


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut, bottom!Dan, bottom!Phil, Neko!Dan, Neko!Phil
> 
> Prompt: "could you do a hc where Dan and Phil are both cats and they have their heats at the same time and they are both bottoms so they can't fuck each other so they get 2 other guys tho fuck them and it's a foursome thanks mate"-anon
> 
> A/N: I’m defining neko as humans with cat ears and tails.

+Today’s date is circled in red on the calendar. Phil stares at it with a mix of dread and excitement. “Phil!” Dan’s voice rings through the apartment. Phil tears his eyes away from the calendar and makes his way down the hall; his tail swishing behind him.

+Dan is rutting against the bed. His skin is hot and prickly. Phil watches as his boyfriend succumbs to his heat. Dan’s ears flair against his head. “Help,” Dan pleads. Phil smiles weakly at Dan. He crosses the room and places a kiss upon Dan’s head. “I’ll be right back baby,” Phil says before slipping from the room. He returns to the room with a cold cloth and glass of water. He places the cloth onto Dan’s forehead and places the glass on the side table. “Just a little longer baby. They’ll be here before you know it,” Phil informs him. Dan nods and jerks as arousal courses through his body.

+Phil’s heat begins about an hour before the men are due to arrive. While Dan and Phil are in an exclusive relationship, they need help every month when their heats hit. Not only are they both nekos who have to deal with heat, but they’re both bottoms. So once a month, they hire men to help them through their heats.

+Phil hustles the men quickly through the door. Dan’s meowing and panting in the bed; begging for relief. Phil strips off his clothes and hands the supplies to the men. He lays down down next to Dan and links their hands. Dan pulls him close for a kiss.

+They moan into each other’s mouths. The men are working them open. Phil runs one of his hands down Dan’s chest and tweaks his nipples. Dan withers from pleasure. “I’m ready,” Dan moans out. Phil nods. The men roll on the condoms and position themselves at the nekos’ entrances.

+They both let out moans as they’re stretched open. The men are flushed against Dan and Phil’s asses. They start to move. Whimpers and moans escape the nekos’ lips. Dan passionately kisses Phil. Phil moans against his lips. Their hands wander down each others bodies and wrap around the other’s cock. They start stroking each other in times with the mens’ thrusts.

+”Close,” Phil moans out. Dan nods his head. He’s fucking himself back on the other man’s cock; chasing his high. With a rough tug on his cock, Dan cums all over his stomach. Phil throws his head back and comes undone at the sight of Dan. The men work them through their highs. They can feel their heats dissipating.

+Dan lays spent against the bed. Phil drags himself out of bed and pulls on a pair of shorts. He pays the men and shows them out of the apartment. He strips down when he returns to the room and cuddles into Dan. They drift off to sleep happily.


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut, Neko!Phil
> 
> Prompt: "For a headcannon can you do neko!Phil with Phil getting his heat for the first time?"-anon
> 
> A/N: I’m defining neko as a human with cat ears and tail.

+Phil awoke early in the morning. He shifts onto his knees and stretches his arms in front of him; arching his back. After stretching, he moves to exit the bed. His crotch scrapes against the sheets and a whimper tumbles from his lips.

+Suddenly he becomes very aware of how hot his skin feels. A fine sheen of sweat covers his body. Phil shifts his hips again and moans softly. Pleasure spreads throughout his body. He’s not sure why he’s so hot or why his cock is so hard, he just wants it to end.

+Dan wakes put to the sounds of meowing and discomfort. He furrows his brow and tilts his head to the side. The sounds are coming from Phil’s room. He sounds like he’s in trouble. Dan scrambles from his bed; tripping on his blankets.  He throws open the door and stops short at the sight before him.

+Phil’s ears are flat against his head and his tail is up in the air. He is rutting desperately against his bed. Tears are pooling in his eyes and running down his cheeks. Desperate cries and mewls tumble from his lips. Dan crosses the room quickly and scoops Phil into his arms. Phil buries his head in Dan’s chest. Dan strokes the top of Phil’s head and attempts to sooth his distressed kitten.

+”What’s wrong kitty?” Dan asks softly. Phil sniffles and hiccups before he can respond. “I’m so hot and it hurts down there,” he replies quietly. Dan looks down at Phil’s cock. The front of his boxers is covered in messy cum. Phil squirms in Dan’s lap. Dan can feel the heat radiating off of Phil. Everything clicks in Dan’s head. Phil’s finally in heat.

+Dan shifts Phil off his lap and onto the bed. Phil sobs at the loss of contact. Dan strokes the side of Phil’s face. “Don’t worry kitten. I’m going to take care of you,” Dan reassures him. Phil nods his head. Dan walks out of the room, but returns before Phil can protest. Dan strips down and crawls onto the bed.

+”I’m going to take these off,” Dan informs Phil. Phil nods his head. He’ll let Dan do anything for him if he makes the heat stop. Dan runs his hand across Phil’s cock. Phil whimpers and bucks into Dan’s hand. He pushes Phil onto his back and spreads his legs apart. Dan grabs the lube and pours it onto his fingers. He circles Phil’s hole before sliding a single finger inside. Phil cries out and freezes at the intrusion.

+”You got to relax kitten,” Dan coos. He brings his hand up and slowly strokes Phil’s cock. Pleasure begins to course through Phil’s body and he relaxes. Dan strokes Phil’s cock the entire time he works him open. Once Dan’s satisfied that Phil’s stretched enough, he pulls his fingers out.

+Phil whimpers at the feeling of emptiness. Dan shushes him and reassures him that he’s going to take care of him. Phil nods his head. Dan fumbles with the condom, but manages to roll it on his cock. Phil is starting to whine and shift around on the bed. Dan quickly coats his condom covered cock in lube and positions himself between Phil’s legs. Phil wraps his legs loosely around Dan’s waist.

+Dan slowly slides inside. He bottoms out and Phil’s legs wrap tighter around Dan’s waist. Dan waits for Phil to adjust before moving. He starts out slow, cautiously moving. Phil grips Dan’s shoulders. He’s moaning loudly. Dan gradually speeds up. Phil is thrusting himself onto Dan’s cock. “Ah-Ah-Dan!” Phil cries out. Dan wraps his hand around Phil’s cock and starts jerking him off. Dan’s huffing in Phil’s ear and Phil’s moaning loudly. Phil suddenly freezes and his cock twitches as he cums. His hole clamps tight around Dan’s cock. Dan’s thrusts faulted as he suddenly cums. He buries his face in Phil’s neck as he works them through their highs.

+Dan pulls out and cleans them up. He crawls into bed next to Phil. “Why was I so hot?” Phil asks. Dan pauses for a moment. “You started your heat. I’m going to help you through it,” Dan responds. “Are we going to do that again?” Phil questions. Dan nods. “Yes, if you want,” Dan responds. Phil nods his head against Dan’s chest. “Yes please,” he responds.


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sex machine
> 
> Prompt: "Inocent phil try a sex machine for the 1st time. He wimpers alot in need He blushes the hole time & he has his mouth open in pleasure alot. Dan walks In & stuned into silence. He never thought phil would try somthin so dirty (ther not 2gether yet)"-anon

+Phil’s package finally arrives. It was hard to hide it from Dan, but somehow he manages to get away with it. He looks at the package with fondness and dreams about what lays inside.

+Dan goes out with friends a week later. Phil tries to rush him out of the house without being too obvious. The minute the door shuts behind Dan, Phil races to his room and tears into the package. He quickly cleans the machine and assembles it.

+Phil sets up the sex machine at the end of his bed. He quickly strips down and prepares himself. Excitement tingles under his skin. Nervousness settles into his stomach. He’s never used something like this before. He would be so embarrassed if anyone saw him right now.

+He grabs the remote and gets into position. He can feel the slick tip of the dildo nudging his hole. He face feels hot with a blush. He starts the machine and whimpers as it slowly stretches him open. The dildo starts sliding slowly in and out of him. Once he’s adjusted, he speeds up the machine. Whimpers and moans fill the room. He’s starting to move against the machine. The need to cum begins to encompass his body.

+Dan returns home earlier than he thought. Noises drift through the apartment. He walks towards the source of the noise. He nudges Phil’s already ajar door open. His grow wide with surprise. He watches as a machine pushes a dildo in and out of Phil’s ass. Sweet, innocent Phil is clasping his sheets and moaning as he moves against the machine. Dan unfreezes and dashes towards the door. As he reaches it, he hears Phil climax. Dan waits a few minutes before opening the door and shutting it really loudly. “Phil? I’m home,” Dan calls out. He hears Phil scrambling across his room. “Alright,” Phil calls back before shutting his door. Dan shudders and determines that they’re never going to talk about this.


	41. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst, Fluff, Pregnant!Dan
> 
> Prompt: "Hc with Pregnant!Insecure!Dan? Maybe a comforting Phil? Many thanks ^-^"-anon

+Dan sits in the middle of the bed. His legs are crossed and his arms are wrapped around his stomach. He’s only four months along, so his bump isn’t very large. Tears slip down his cheeks. He brings his knees up to his chest and rests his arms on top of them. He drops his head onto his arms.

+Phil wanders down the hallway and knocks on the bedroom door. He pushes it open to find a upset Dan inside. Phil feels his heart clench. Dan looks so small and sad. Phil sits next to him and touches his arm. “Hey. What’s wrong?” Phil asks. Dan sniffs. He turns his head and faces Phil. “I’m fat,” Dan states quietly. Phil frowns. Sure Dan has gained a little weight, but he’s pregnant. He’s far from fat. He’s glowing.

+”You’re not fat,” Phil counters. Dan frowns at him. “Yes I am. Look at my stomach and my face,” Dan insists. Phil cups Dan’s face in his hands. “Your face isn’t fat. You’ve got a pregnancy glow,” Phil insists. Dan pulls away from Phil’s hands and shakes his head. He stretches out his legs.

+”Have you seen me? I’m getting fat,” Dan insists as he gestures down his body. Phil’s heart breaks. He’s never thought Dan looks more beautiful than he has during his pregnancy. Phil reaches out and caresses Dan’s bump. “You’re not fat. You’re pregnant. You’re doing an amazing thing by carrying our baby. I don’t even have words to describe how beautiful I find you,” Phil whispers softly. His words cause Dan to pause. The feeling of calm rolls through his body. He shifts in the bed and snuggles into Phil’s arms. Phil pulls him close and wraps his arms around him while keeping one hand on Dan’s bump. “Thank you,” Dan whispers. Phil smiles and kisses the top of Dan’s head. “You’re welcome babe,” Phil whispers.


	42. Chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> punk!Dan, pastel!Phil, Making out
> 
> Prompt: "Hc where Dan is punk and Phil is pastel and they are having a make out session and dans so submissive despite everyone thinking he's dom and Phil is just like *smirks* ( I love ur writing so much btw 

+Phil has his boyfriend pressed tight against a wall. Dan’s leather is pushed off his shoulder. His hands are twisted into Phil’s baby blue sweater. Phil’s flower crown is sitting askew on his head. He’s twisting his tongue around Dan’s. They’re grinding their hips together. Dan’s whimpering against Phil’s lips. Phil can feel Dan’s snakebites scraping against his lips. He moans at the sensation.

+Phil moves his lips down Dan’s neck. He’s biting and sucking at the skin harshly between his teeth. Loud moans are coming from Dan’s throat. Phil stops and chuckles against Dan’s collarbone. Dan freezes and holds Phil away from him. “What’s so funny?” Dan asks. Frustration is written on his face. Phil smirks. “Everyone thinks you’re such a dominate. I would love to know what they would think if they could see you now,” Phil says with a husky tone. Dan rolls his eyes and huffs in frustration. “Shut up and finish what you started,” he says. Phil chuckles. “Such a bossy bottom,” he states.


	43. Chapter 43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut, top!Dan, bottom!Phil, Feminization
> 
> Prompt: "Can you do a hc where Phil has a size kink! Plus can you do feminization! With bottom!Phil and Top!Dan"-anon

+Dan and Phil are making out on their bed. They only have their boxers on. Dan has Phil pinned to the bed. Phil’s bucking his hips into Dan. Dan slides down Phil’s legs and takes his boxers with him. He runs his hand up Phil’s thigh and along his cock. He flicks Phil’s head and Phil jerks at the sensation. A moan slips out.

+”You have a pretty little clit baby,” Dan whispers. He rubs the head of Phil’s cock. Phil moans and bucks his hips; seeking friction. “You love when I play with your clit don’t you baby?” Dan asks. Phil nods his head and lets out a breathy affirmation. Dan sits up on his knees and pulls down his boxers. His erection springs free. Phil’s mouth starts to water. Dan’s cock is huge and Phil wants it in him so bad. Phil lunges and pushes Dan against the bed. He sucks Dan’s cock into his mouth and towards the back of his throat.

+Dan’s hands goes to the back of Phil’s head and he moans. “You love my cock don’t you baby? Do you want me to fuck your pussy with it?” Dan asks. Phil hums in response. Dan pulls Phil off and pushes him back onto the bed.

+Dan grabs the lube and moves between Phil’s spread legs. He slicks his fingers and plunges them inside of Phil. Phil moans as Dan stretches him open. Dan removes his fingers and coats his cock with lube. He takes his cock and rubs it against Phil’s hole. “I’m gonna fuck your pussy now baby,” Dan whispers. Phil nods his head. He moans loudly as he feels Dan stretch him open.

+”You’re so tight baby girl,” Dan moans as he bottoms out. Dan pulls back out and slams inside. The pace he sets is rough and fast. Phil’s crying out as Dan hits his spot with every thrust. They’re both really close before long. “Dan! I’m gonna cum!” Phil exclaims. “Close baby,” Dan huffs out. “Cum in my pussy. Please Dan! Fill my pussy!” Phil pleads. Phil arches his back and cums all over his chest. With a hard thrust, Dan fills Phil with his cum. They lay their panting as they come down from their highs. “You’re so good baby,” Dan coos. “Your good baby girl,” Phil retorts.


	44. Chapter 44

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> badboy!Dan, daddy!Dan, dom!Dan, sub!Phil, pastel!Phil, Smut, Spanking
> 
> Prompt: "bad boy/daddy/6'2/dom!dan with pastel princess/little/5'2/sub!phil hc please! dan is really overprotective and phil teases him in public so smut happens xx"-anon

+Dan and Phil are more opposite in appearance than anything else. Dan is 6’2” and has a bad boy persona about him. Phil is 5’2” and loves every color. They’re the definition of “The Odd Couple.” People are afraid of Dan just because of his appearance, but not Phil. Phil knows that Dan’s a big softy who will do anything for him.

+They’re wandering through town, slowly working through their errands. Dan’s eyeing everyone who walks past them. He wants nothing more than to protect Phil. He thinks his sweet, little princess is too innocent for the harsh world.

+Phil pretends not to notice. He knows that Dan is way too overprotective of him. He doesn’t mind though. He loves how safe Dan makes him feel. He’s more interested in teasing Dan.

+Phil knows it’s unwise to tease Dan; especially out in public. He can’t help it though. He has this itching desire to be punished. He wants Dan to put him in his place and show him who’s boss.

+Dan’s at the end of his rope. Phil’s been brushing up against him and teasing him all day. After the twentieth time in the last hour, Dan can’t take it anymore. He grabs Phil’s hand and drags in towards their flat. “That’s it. We’re going home,” he growls in Phil’s ear. A small smile breaks out on Phil’s face. He’s so happy that his plan has worked.

+They make it back to the apartment and have dump their bags on the floor. Dan picks Phil up and Phil wraps his legs around Dan’s waist. Dan carries him into their room and places him on the bed. “You’ve been so naughty Princess. Teasing Daddy in public. I have to punish you now,” Dan says in a low voice. Phil nods his head. “I’m sorry Daddy,” he replies. Dan rolls his eyes as he helps his baby strip. “No you’re not baby. You wanted to be punished. Now lay across my lap,” Dan orders. Phil complies. Dan may treat him like a princess, but Dan’s definitely the one in charge.

+Phil lays across Dan’s lap. Dan spanks him while Phil counts. Tears pool in his eyes and his cock leaks against Dan’s thigh. By the time Dan’s finished, Phil is aching and wiggling in Dan’s lap. He can feel Dan’s hard on through his pants. Dan moves Phil onto the bed. He strips off his clothes and grabs the lube.  

+Dan retracts his fingers and uses a spare tie to tie Phil’s wrists behind his back. He slides a blindfold over Phil’s eyes. He knows it will drive his baby crazy that he can’t touch or see Dan. He uses his slick fingers to open Phil up. He lubes up his cock and slides inside.

+Phil moans that the stretch. He can’t see Dan and is tugging at his restraints. He wants to touch his Daddy so bad, but he knows that it’s part of his punishment. Dan starts a quick, fast rhythm. Phil moans louder with each thrust. His cock is so hard against his stomach that it hurts. “Please touch me Daddy!” he begs. “No. You’ll cum from my cock and you’ll thank me for it,” Dan replies. He grabs Phil’s hips tighter so the man doesn’t rut against the sheets. Phil can feel the tears forming in his eyes. He needs to cum so bad. Dan’s ramming Phil’s prostate hard. He’s praising him for being a good princess and taking his punishment so well. Phil’s orgasm suddenly rips through him. “Daddy!” he cries as he empties onto the sheets. His hole clamps tightly around Dan’s cock and Dan unexpectedly cums. He works them through their orgasms. Phil is babbling ‘thank you’s to Dan while he comes down.

+Dan pulls out and unties Phil. He removes the blindfold and cleans them both up before wrapping Phil in his arms for snuggles. He praises him for being wonderful and lists all the things he adores about Phil. Phil preens quietly against Dan’s chest.


	45. Chapter 45

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sugarbaby!Phil, sugardaddy!Dan, jealous!Dan, Spanking, Smut
> 
> Prompt: "Sugarbaby!Phil and Sugardaddy!Dan!! Where Dan spoils him and shows him off at a party and Phil teases him all night until Dan snaps and spanks and fucks him! I love your headcanons!"-anon

+For Phil, being a sugar baby has its perks. He can get anything he wants and never has to get a job. The only thing that’s required of him is to have sex with his sugar daddy. Dan is a sweet, kind, caring, young man who has way to much money and is in need of companionship. Phil provides that with his time and his body.

+Tonight, they’re attending a party. Both men are dressed to the nines in overly expensive suits. Phil would rather them be in sweats and t-shirts, but he’s enjoying the hungry look he’s getting from Dan. “You’re so yummy, I could eat you right up,” Dan whispers in Phil’s ear. Phil blushes and giggles. It’s funny to him because Dan’s not really like that. He’s more of a gentle sex kind of guy. Phil knows that Dan has a darker side and has decided to do everything in his power to draw the other side out.

+They arrive at the party and start to make their way around the room. Dan’s showing off Phil and everyone is ogling him. Phil waits a little bit before he starts his plan. He starts subtly flirting with the waiters. Then he moves on to catching people’s eyes across the room. Finally, he starts in on the people talking to Dan. He can see Dan becoming more and more irritated as the night goes on.

+After about three hours of flirting, Dan grabs Phil’s wrist. “We’re going home,” Dan states roughly in Phil’s ear. Phil grins and allows Dan to drag in away from the party. Dan is silent the entire ride home. Phil’s wondering if he went to far or if Dan’s going to kick him out. They arrive home and Dan drags Phil to his room. He quickly strips Phil naked before pushing him on to the bed. “On your hands and knees,” Dan orders. Phil complies; slightly shaking with anticipation. Dan begins to spank Phi hard. He gets to ten before stopping. Phil’s ass is red and sore.

+Dan grabs the lube and slicks up his fingers. He shoves two in right away. Phil lets out a small yelp of surprise. It doesn’t hurt him too much because they have sex practically every day. However, it’s still a stretch. Dan stretches Phil out in no time at all. He undoes his pants and shuffles them, and his boxers, down to mid thigh. He lubes up his exposed cock and slams into Phil. Phil cries out as Dan bottoms out.

+Dan’s pace is rough and fast. The pleasure coursing through Phil has him nearly screaming. Dan leans forward and bites roughly into the side of Phil’s neck. Phil cries out. “Mine. You’re mine,” Dan huffs as he thrusts roughly into Phil. Phil cums untouched and Dan quickly follows. He pulls out and watches his cum slowly drip from Phil’s abused hole.

+Dan quickly cleans them up and they get dressed for bed. Dan climbs in and pulls Phil close. Phil curl into Dan’s warmth. “I’m sorry baby. I’m sorry I was so rough. I just saw you flirting with those other guys and I couldn’t take it. The thought of loosing you drove me crazy. Can you forgive me?” Dan asks. Phil sits up slightly to look Dan in the face. “It’s alright. I loved how rough you are. I flirted on purpose because I wanted to tease you. I don’t want to leave you,” Phil explains. Dan smiles. “Maybe we can try being rough again without all the flirting,” Dan suggest. Phil nods in agreement.

 


	46. Chapter 46

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst, Self harm, anorexic!Phil, Fluff
> 
> Prompt: "could you do a hc where Phil is anorexic and cuts then one day Dan sees Phil take of his shirt to shower then Dan takes care of Phil? thanks

+Phil thinks he’s fat. All he sees when he looks in the mirror is unlovable fat. He’s started cutting himself to cope with his unattractive appearance. His vision is so clouded that he can’t see himself for what he really is. He’s anorexic.

+Dan’s been noticing a change in Phil. His roommate is barely eating and has started to wear long sleeves all the time. His face is gaunt and his clothes don’t fit him very well anymore. Dan’s tried to talk to Phil about it, but Phil just shuts him down every time. He insists that he’s fine, but Dan knows that he can’t be further from the truth.

+It’s later at night. Dan’s heading to the bathroom to get ready for bed. The door is slightly ajar and he thinks nothing of it when he pushes it open. Phil’s standing shirtless in the middle of the bathroom, staring at himself in the mirror. Dan’s mouth drops open in shock. He can see every one of Phil’s ribs. Phil’s bones are protruding harshly from under his skin. Dan can see angry, red lines along his arms.

+”Phil?” Dan asks quietly. Phil snaps his head in Dan’s direction, only now realizing that he’s no longer alone. Horror floods Phil’s face. He wraps his arms around himself as a shield. “Don’t look at me! Don’t look me!” he cries. Dan holds his hands up in defeat. “It’s okay Phil,” he says in a calm and reassuring manner. Phil burst into tears and collapses on the ground. Dan rushes to him and scoops him up in his arms. He’s shocked by how light Phil has become. Dan holds Phil until he’s calmed down.

+”Why are you doing this to yourself Phil?” Dan asks. Phil sniffles. “I’m fat. I’m fat and ugly. I don’t eat because I don’t want to get any fatter and I cut because I can’t get any skinnier,” Phil explains. Dan’s quiet for a moment. “Phil, you’re not fat. You’re actually underweight. I can see your bones Phil. I picked you up without any effort. You’re not fat Phil. You’re beautiful, but you’re sick,” Dan explains. Phil cries. They sit there for a few hours going back and forth about Phil’s weight while Phil cries.

+After three days of trying, Dan is finally is able to convince Phil that he’s sick. Dan is able to get Phil to go to a doctor. Phil’s unsure about the entire thing, but Dan promises that he will be with him every step of the way.

+A year later, things are better. Phil’s finally maintaining a healthy weight and no longer cuts. He’s forever grateful for Dan because the man kept his promise. He never left Phil’s side no matter how many times Phil struggled or relapsed. Dan is Phil’s biggest supporter and Phil couldn’t have gotten better without him.


	47. Chapter 47

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Existential Crisis, Humor
> 
> Prompt: "could you do a hc where Dan is having an existential crisis then Phil tries to comfort him but it doesn't work so Dan and Phil are just laying on the carpet in the hallway both having an existential crisis (make it kind of humorous too please thanks ❤️❤️xx)"-wolfy071403

+The carpet is rough and course against his face. Dan wiggles around a bit trying to find an comfortable position and have his limbs not completely fall asleep. He’s laid in his hallway in the throws of an existential crisis.

+He didn’t mean for it to happen. He was walking through the hallway and his mind was wandering. He saw Phil’s half dead plant in the corner and that started it off. He started thinking about the inevitability of death and how everything will be gone. Before he knew it, he was face down on the hallway and his whole day was shot.

+Phil trips over something in the hallway. It was Dan’s feet. He tilts his head to the side and stares at his roommate. He plops down on the floor and rubs Dan’s arm. Dan grunts at the touch. “Are you okay?” Phil asks. “Eh,” Dan replies. “Can I do anything to help?” Phil asks. “Can you prevent death?” Dan asks. “Is that what you’re thinking about?” Phil ask. “Yes. Everything and everyone will die. No one will remember us,” Dan replies. Phil frowns and joins Dan on the carpet. They lay in silence for a moment.

+”Why are you on the ground?” Dan asks. “No one will remember me and that makes me sad,” Phil explains. Dan grunts in response. They lapse into a silence; both loss in their own thoughts.

+”Do you want to hear my thought?” Phil asks. “Why not?” Dan replies. “If someone were to see us right now, they would wondering if we died trying to get up the stairs,” Phil says. Dan chuckles. “It doesn’t help that you look like a literal walking corpse all the time,” Dan retorts. Phil sits up, crosses his arms, and huffs in Dan’s direction. “At least I don’t look like a hobbit,” Phil fires back. Dan sits up and glares. They glare at each other for a minute until they dissolve into a fit of laughter.


	48. Chapter 48

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> stripper!Phil, Lap dance
> 
> Prompt: "could you do a hc where Phil is like one of the best lap dancers in a club and Dan goes in and Phil gives him the best lap dance of his life"-anon

+Dan’s sitting in a booth, sweating a bit. His friends have drug him to a strip club and insisted that he get a lap dance. Dan has no clue who the dancer is, but his friends tell him that he’s amazing.

+The door opens and a man steps through. He’s wearing a tiny pair of black boxers and nothing else. He’s about Dan’s height with black hair sweeping over the right side of his face and pale, blemish free skin. Dan swallows hard and feels his cock twitch in his pants. This man is gorgeous.

+The man saunters toward Dan with a sexy glint in his eyes. His hips are swinging side to side. “Don’t be nervous baby. I’m going to take very good care of you,” the man coos at Dan. Dan weakly smiles. The man slides his hands up Dan’s chest and back down. His hands glide over Dan’s thighs with ease. Dan bites his lower lip.

+Dan watches as the man moves his body to the music. He shakes his hips and grinds up on Dan. The man is so lanky that Dan was sure that he wouldn’t be any good, but this man is giving him the best lap dance he’s ever had. Dan looses himself in watching the man. It’s becoming harder for him to breath the longer the man dances. The man seems to be flowing and flowing gracefully with the music.

+It’s over way too soon for Dan’s liking. The man shoots him a lopsided grin and leans in close. “You’ll have to come back and see me again,” the man whispers before slipping out of the booth. Dan’s definitely coming back to see the man again.


	49. Chapter 49

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prince!Dan, servant!Phil, Bondage, bottom!Phil, top!Dan, Smut, Slight Daddy!kink
> 
> Prompt: "could you do a hc where Dan is a spoiled prince and Phil is his servant and then smut ensues with bottom!phil and top!dan and you can add kinks or bdsm or whatever"-anon
> 
> A/N: Dan’s a modern day prince.

+Dan tolerates his life as a prince. Sure he gets everything he wants, but it’s quite a lonely existence. His only companion is his servant Phil. Phil’s only slightly older than Dan and has been with the prince since they was young. Dan had insisted Phil share his room with him and after a few tantrums, he got his way. Phil sleeps in a small bed in the far end of Dan’s room.

+Well, Phil is suppose to sleep in his bed. He actually shares Dan’s bed more often than not. They’ve actually been in a relationship with each other for months now; not that anyone knows that.

+Phil’s sitting on his bed when Dan arrives. Dan locks the door behind him. “Strip,” Dan commands. Phil smiles widely and quickly takes off his clothes. He’s standing naked in the middle of Dan’s room. Dan takes off his shirt and quickly crosses the room. He takes Phil into his arms and kisses him hard. Phil grips onto Dan and kisses him back. Their teeth, tongues, and lips slide over each other roughly.

+Dan backs Phil against the bed and pushes him down onto it. Phil moves back and spreads out on the bed. Dan crawls up Phil’s body, sliding his hands against his skin as he goes. He ghosts his hand over Phil’s crotch. Phil bucks his hips up in search for friction. Dan moves his mouth of Phil’s torso and runs his tongue over his nipples. “Daddy please,” Phil pleads. Dan straddles Phil and grinds their crotches together. Phil bucks his hips. A small moan escapes Phil’s lips. Dan’s smirks and grinds hard.

+Phil’s overly hard cock rubs against Dan’s thigh. Dan’s hard cock strains against his pants. Dan gets off of Phil and grabs a few things from his side table. Dan grabs Phil’s wrists and ties them together. “Open your mouth baby,” Dan whispers. Phil drops his mouth open and Dan slides a gag inside. Dan settles between Phil’s legs and slicks his fingers with lube. He quickly stretches Phil open. Phil moans against the gag.

+Dan strips off the rest of his clothes and lubes up his cock. He maneuvers Phil onto his knees and forearms. Dan rubs his cock over Phil’s entrance. He slowly sinks inside. “God baby. You’re so tight. You take my cock so well. You love Daddy’s cock don’t you?” Dan babbles. Phil moans and nod his head. Dan grips Phil’s hips tight and pulls out before thrusting hard back inside. His rhythm is hard and fast. Phil’s moaning loudly against the gag and thrashing against Dan.

+Dan leans forward and presses his chest against Phil’s back. He snakes his hand around and fists Phil’s cock. Phil moans and thrusts his hips forward into Dan’s fist. He’s clenching tight around Dan’s cock. Dan knows he isn’t going to last much longer. “Cum for Daddy baby. Be a good boy and cum for me,” Dan whispers in Phil’s ear. A few strokes later, Phil stills and cums all over Dan’s hand. Dan follows behind him. Dan works them through both of their orgasms. He pulls out and flips Phil onto his back. He removes the restraint and the gag. Dan grabs a washcloth from his bathroom and wipes them both down. They get dressed and slide into Dan’s bed. Phil snuggles into Dan’s chest. “That was amazing,” Phil whispers. “Yes it was,” replies Dan.


	50. Chapter 50

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cumdump!Phil, slut!Phil, Blowjobs, Smut
> 
> Prompt: "Can you do a hc where Dan is a CEO of a company and Phil is his cumdump? I love the idea of Phil laid out on Dans desk as he fingers him open as he talks on the phone Also Dan loves inviting his coworkers to his office to have their fun with Phil too"-anon

+Phil loves his job. Not many people can say that, but he can. He gets to be naked all day and used to his hearts content. He’s the personal cumdump to Dan Howell, CEO. His job is to please Dan and distract him from the stressfulness of his job. Phil’s perfectly happy to let himself be used as long as it makes Dan happy.

+While Dan sits at his desk and types away at the computer, Phil’s under the desk on his knees. He sucks on Dan’s cock; taking it down his throat over and over again. He loves it when Dan cums down his throat over and over again.

+When Dan’s on the phone, Phil lays on his desk. Dan loves to finger him open while on conference calls. Phil has to be quiet or otherwise he will be punished. Phil’s punishment is usually being denied the ability to please Dan. Phil hates these punishments and does everything in his power to behave.

+Dan likes to take Phil along to meetings with him. He loves parading Phil and showing off how much of a slut the man can be. While Dan’s conducting meetings, Phil’s on his hands and knees pleasing the other men. He’ll suck their cocks, let them finger him open, or ride their cocks while Dan drones on.

+Sometimes, people stop by Dan’s office just to see Phil. If Phil’s not pleasing Dan, he will scamper over to the door and great the person. Sometimes he will drop down to his knees and open his mouth in hopes that they fuck his face. Other times, he will bend over and present his lubed up hole in the hopes that they will fill it up for him.

+At the end of the day, Dan will take Phil home and cares for them. They’ll make love, snuggle, and act like a couple. Phil falls a sleep with smile on his face; excited to return to work. After all, Phil loves his job.


	51. Chapter 51

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> spaceboy!Dan, plantboy!Phil
> 
> Prompt: "could you do a hc where space boy!dan travels into space then goes to a new planet where he meets plant boy!phil and then they fall in love and Dan moves onto this plant planet with Phil and ye happy endings"-anon

+Dan Howell brings his ship in for a landing. The planet has no name according to his computer. It’s a swirling mixture of green and blue. It reminds him a bit of Earth; except this planet appears to be covered in more fauna than Earth is.

+”Who are you?” a voice asks him. Dan tumbles off the ladder he was descending. He looks up from the ground and sees a man. The man has black hair and piercing blue eyes. His smile is as bright as any star. “I’m Dan, lover of stars and exploration. Who are you?” Dan asks. “I’m Phil. This is my planet and these are my plants,” Phil answers while sweeping his arm. “What do you mean ‘this is your planet’?” Dan asks. “I mean I’m the only person here. I take care of the plants,” Phil explains.

+Dan only intends to rest a few days. He wants to explore the planet a bit before moving on. However, he quickly became enamored with Phil. Phil, with his silly pun and habit of talking to planets, becomes equally enamored with Dan.

+They didn’t talk about it at first. They both pretend that Dan wasn’t lying about needing to repair his ship. Phil finally confesses his feelings for Dan after three months. Dan jumps for joy and kisses Phil. Phil kisses him back. He asks Dan to stay forever and Dan agrees.

+Dan teaches Phil all about the stars and the far off worlds. Phil teaches Dan about every plant. Neither of them could be happier.


	52. Chapter 52

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut, Alpha!Phil, Omega!Dan, Rut/heat
> 
> Prompt: "Hc with omega!dan and alpha!phil and Phil goes into rut/ Dan into heat?"-anon

+He is making a cup of tea when it hits. Phil has been feeling off all day. His body has been feeling hot since he woke up. The heat in his stomach intensifies and starts spreading throughout his body. His pants start to grow tight as his cock starts to grow. Desire starts overtaking him. _Claim, Knot, Breed_ starts running through his brain. Before he can do anything, Dan calls for him.

+He moves to their bedroom and is greeted with a tantalizing sight. His Omega is laying naked on the bed. Dan is withering around with his legs spread wide. Slick pouring out of is swollen, red hole. A growl escapes from the back of Phil’s throat. Phil quickly strips off his clothes. “Alpha please,” Dan pleads. His hips thrust into the air as heat rushes through his body.

+Phil pounces on the bed between Dan’s legs. Dan wraps his limbs around Phil and pulls him close. Phil ruts against Dan and they both moan as their cocks run together. Their lips mash together roughly. Phil shoves his tongue in Dan’s mouth and dominates the kiss. He pulls back and kisses over Dan’s jaw. He kisses his way down Dan’s neck and nuzzles the bonding mark on Dan’s shoulder. He sinks his teeth into the mark and Dan jolts at the sensation. “Alpha!” Dan cries out and grinds against Phil. Phil moans lowly against Dan’s skin.

+Phil sits back and adjust them. He grabs his hardening cock and rubs it against Dan’s hole. More slick pours out. He shifts back and slides a finger inside of Dan. Dan moans at the intrusion and begs for more. Before long, Phil’s working Dan open with three fingers. Dan pleads at Phil with his eyes. “Don’t worry baby, I’m going to take care of you,” Phil assures him. Phil replaces his fingers with his cock and slides inside of Dan. He soon bottoms out.

+Phil pulls back and slams back inside. Dan moans loudly. They set a quick, fast pace. Dan’s clawing harshly at Phil’s back. Loud moans and noises are coming from his lips. Phil’s grunting through his clenched teeth. He snakes his hand between them and grasps Dan’s cock. It isn’t long before Dan is arching his back and cumming all over their chests. Phil works him through it, but keeps going. Dan’s whining from overstimulation. “Don’t stop Alpha please. Please knot me,” Dan babbles as his cock hardens once again. “Don’t worry babe,” Phil assures him.

+Dan cums two more times before Phil does. Phil can feel his knot beginning to grow; catching it on Dan’s stretched out hole. “Close baby,” Phil warns. “Knot me. Please knot me!” Dan pleads. Phil pulls back and slams deep inside of Dan. His knot swells and locks himself inside of Dan. Dan screams and Phil moans loudly. He can feel his cum pumping into Dan over and over again. Dan feels so full.

+Phil adjusts them so they can lay comfortably while they wait for Phil’s knot to die down. Phil holds Dan close as they drift off to sleep. They’re going to go again once they awake. Their heat/rut is far from over.


	53. Chapter 53

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut, Public Smut, pastel!Phil, punk!Dan, bottom!Phil, top!Dan
> 
> Prompt: "Punk!dan and pastel!phil public sex with bottom Phil ❤️:) thanks"-anon

+Dan thinks Phil is the most adorable person he’s ever seen. His oversized mint green sweater is falling off one of his shoulders. His white flower crown matches his white skinnies and his mint colored shoes match his sweater.

+Phil thinks Dan is the hottest person he’s ever seen. His black boots flow into his black skinnies which flow into his black, band tee. He’s got a black, leather jacket over top of his outfit. His brown hair his streaked with red hair dye and piercings litter his skin. His appearance makes Phil want to do naughty things to him.  

+They’re wandering around the local mall. Phil’s biting his lips. He’s eyeing Dan up and down. Dan’s not oblivious. He can see the bedroom eyes Phil’s shooting him. He’s doing the exact same thing. Dan sees a bathroom up ahead and drags Phil into it. It’s luckily empty.

+They shuffle into a stall and Dan shuts the door behind them. Phil pushes Dan against the door and attacks his lips with his own. Dan wraps his arms around Phil and holds him close. He starts tugging at the top of Phil’s skinnies and Phil gets the hint. Dan slides his fingers into his mouth, wetting them. Phil quickly undoes his pants and then Dan’s.

+Phil pulls his pants and underwear down before turning around. He sticks his ass out and shakes it in Dan’s direction. Dan slides his moistened fingers between Phil’s cheeks. He slides one finger in at a time. When he’s confident Phil’s stretched enough, he slides his fingers out. Phil turns around and drops to his knees. He pulls Dan’s cock out and sucks it into his mouth. Dan moans at the warm pleasure he’s getting from Phil’s mouth. Phil works on thoroughly coating Dan’s cock. He stands up and presents his ass to Dan. Dan slowly slides inside. Phil’s so warm and tight around him.

+Dan slides his hand over Phil’s mouth and starts moving. His thrusts are deep and hard. Phil’s moaning and clawing at the stall wall to keep himself up. Dan has a tight grip on Phil’s hips. He can feel himself getting close to the edge. He snakes one of his hands around fists Phil’s cock. His tugs are in time with his thrusts. Phil’s clenching tightly around Dan. His orgasm rips through him and paints the wall with his cum. Shortly afterwards, Dan spills inside of Phil. Dan works them through their orgasms before pulling out. They fix their appearances, clean up, and make their way out of the bathroom. Phil pulls Dan close and whispers into his ear. Dan smiles back at him. They’re definitely going to do this again.


	54. Chapter 54

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut, Spanking, bottom!Phil, top!Dan
> 
> Prompt: "Could you do an hc/fic where Phil is spanked? but not in a Dom/sub way or punishment way?"-anon

+Phil has a desire. A sexual desire. He’s been researching it for months now. He’s not sure where is desire came from, but he can’t get it out of his head. Now, he just has to convince Dan to agree to it.

+They’re sitting in bed one night and Phil’s fidgeting in his spot. “Are you okay?” asks Dan. Phil nods his head. “Yeah. I have a question for you though,” Phil explains. Dan nods his head and focuses his attention on Phil. Phil swallows hard and takes a deep breath before telling him. “I was wondering if you could spank me in bed?” Phil asks. Dan pauses for a moment. “As punishment or a dominating way or what?” he asks. Phil shakes his head. “No, just for fun. You just spank me while we fuck,” Phil explains. Dan agrees.

+They try it the next time they have sex. Phil’s on his hands and knees on the bed. Dan is behind him thrusting hard. Dan brings his hand down and smacks Phil’s ass. Phil moans loudly. His skin stings from the contact. Dan watches Phil’s ass become pinker the more he smacks it. Phil’s thrusting back on Dan’s cock quicker. They both experience the best orgasms they’ve had in a while. They talk about it after they finish. They definitely doing that again.


	55. Chapter 55

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trans!Dan, Massage
> 
> Prompt: "Could you do a transboy! Dan hc where he's on his period and his boobs are like really sore and Phil offers to massages them for him and he was like hesitant but agrees and later in the night he asks him to do it again but he doesn't want to admit how much he likes it. -it's like super fluffy and cute also it's like strangely specific Ik oops"-anon
> 
> A/N: Don’t worry about being overly specific. I like specific because it helps me to give you exactly what you want. This is a work of fiction and should be viewed as such.

+Dan is miserable. He’s cramping and his chest is aching. His period is here and he’s hating it. It’s the one time a month that he’s reminded that his body didn’t get the memo about him being a boy. Needless to say, his periods make him miserable. He can’t even wear his binder because his chest aches too much.

+Phil hates this time of the month. He hates seeing how miserable his boyfriend becomes. He racks his brain and comes across a great idea.

+”You want to do what?” Dan exclaims. He’s staring at Phil as though he’s grown three heads. Phil keeps his wide smile and explains. “I want to massage your chest. That way it won’t ache as bad,” Phil explains. Dan’s wary. He doesn’t usually let Phil touch his chest and Phil knows it. However, his chest is aching really bad and at this point he’s willing to try anything. He nods his head in agreement. He lays across Phil’s lap and Phil gets to work.

+Phil slowly drags his fingertips across Dan’s clothed chest. He puts pressure in all the right areas. Dan’s grateful that Phil makes no mention of his excess breast tissue, but Phil isn’t like that. He knows Dan is a boy and feels no need to treat him like anything else.

+The massage goes on for a while. Neither of them breaking the silence that has encased them. Dan mumbles a thanks before shuffling away from Phil. Phil considers going after him, but decides against it. He knows how hard it was for Dan to let him touch his chest. Phil can guess at the emotions running through Dan’s head right now. He decides to give Dan a little space before talking to him.

+Phil doesn’t see Dan again until late that night. Dan knocks on Phil’s door and steps quietly inside. “Are you okay?” Phil asks with concern. Dan shrugs, his mind a swirling sea of emotions. Phil opens his arms and Dan collapses into them. “Talk to me,” Phil whispers. Tears spill out of Dan’s eyes. Phil holds him while waiting for Dan to calm down. “Could you massage my chest again?” he asks in a small voice once he’s stopped crying. Phil smiles. “Of course. Anything for you,” Phil replies. This statement causes Dan to sob again. Phil looks at him with confusion. “Babe, what’s wrong?” Phil asks. “I liked it when you did it earlier and I shouldn’t,” Dan wails. Phil narrows his eyes in Dan’s direction. “Why not?” Phil asks. “‘Cuz I’m a boy and I shouldn’t like how it feels when my boobs get massaged,” Dan whispers. Phil smiles sadly. “So you’re a boy who likes his chest rubbed and that’s okay. I’m a boy who likes his nipples played with and that’s okay. What makes you happy knows no gender,” Phil says. Dan sniffles and smiles at Phil.

+Dan allows Phil to lay in down on the bed and massage his chest. Phil happily complies because it makes his boyfriend happy and that’s all that matters.


	56. Chapter 56

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dan eats popcorn
> 
> Prompt: "AHH HI HI SOSISOSOSOSOOS UMM COULD YOU DO A HC ABOUT DAN EATING POPCORN THATS ALL I NEED RN"-anon

+Dan plops down on the couch and settles the bowl into his lap. The fluffy, white kernels form a mound over the top. He stares at it with hungry eyes.

+He pops the first kernel in his mouth and lets it dissolve on his tongue. The warmth mixes with the butter and the salt to give the perfect flavor. Dan yums at the taste.

+He quickly makes his way through the bowl. All that’s left is the unpopped pieces at the bottom. His favorite. He slides one into his mouth and rolls it around his teeth. He crunches down onto it and splits it open. The unique texture explodes in his mouth and he lets out a soft moan. He loves popcorn.


	57. Chapter 57

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut, Lap dance, bottom!Dan, top!Phil
> 
> Prompt: "Ayy hi there!! I'd like to request a hc where Danny feels ultra confident and rides Phil and maybe gives him a teasing lap dance *wink wink* (Also this is my first time requesting a hc so we can say you took my hc virginity) ... Just sayin ok bye!"-sold-my-soul-for-this-url-tbh

+Phil’s sat in a chair in their bedroom. Music drifts from speakers somewhere and Dan’s no where to be seen. He instructed Phil to wait for him, but that was ages ago. Phil’s about to get up to look for him when the door opens. Dan comes sauntering in wearing only a pair of tight, black briefs. His hair is pushed back into a messy quiff. Phil bites his lip at the sight of his boyfriend.

+Dan walks across the room, swinging his hips as he goes. He moves his body in time with the music. He turns around and ghosts his ass over Phil’s crotch. He’s shaking his body while moving all over Phil. Phil’s trying hard not to moan at the sight.

+Once Phil’s fully erect, Dan slides off his briefs. He slowly undoes Phil’s pants and pulls out his cock. Phil softly moans at the contact. Dan grabs the lube he hid off to the side and pours some on his hand. He slicks up Phil’s cock. He climbs into Phil’s lap and slowly slides down onto Phil’s cock. They both let out equally loud moans.

+Dan moves himself up and down quickly. Phil’s pressing his fingertips hard into Dan’s hips; hanging on for dear life. Dan’s chanting Phil’s name every time he bottoms out. Phil grips Dan’s cock tightly and strokes his in time with the man’s thrusts. Dan clenches tightly around Phil as he cums. Phil thrusts up a few times before spilling into Dan. They sit there panting as they come down from their highs. “So a stripper huh?” Phil jokes. Dan rolls his eyes and playfully shoves Phil’s shoulder. “Only for you,” he mumbles.


	58. Chapter 58

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut, First time, innocent!Phil, short!Phil, shy!phil, bad boy!Dan, tall!Dan, dom!Dan, Daddy!Kink
> 
> Prompt: "innocent/short/shy!phil bad boy/tall/Dom!dan ruins his innocence with his monster cock. Daddy kink plz. <33333"-anon

+Dan loves Phil. Phil, with his quiet demeanor and small stature, has Dan wrapped around his finger. He feels protective over his boyfriend. He wants to shield his innocence from the world. Phil is really innocent. He was sheltered growing up and has little experience in the sex department. All of his firsts have been with Dan.

+Dan towers over Phil and looks like the stereotypical bad boy. He’s actually a real softy, but only when it comes to Phil. Phil loves Dan for it.

+They’re making out on Phil’s bed. The colorfulness of his room contrasts sharply with Dan’s dark aesthetic. They’re both topless and their kisses are becoming more passionate. Dan pulls back and Phil whines at the loss of contact. “We don’t have to go forward. We can stop if you want,” Dan offers. He doesn’t want to pressure Phil into anything he isn’t ready for. Phil shakes his head at Dan’s words. “I want to. I want to go all the way,” Phil responds. Dan’s still hesitant. “Are you sure?” he asks. Phil nods his head. “Yes Daddy,” he replies. It’s like a switch flips inside of Dan. He growls lowly in the back of his throat and he attacks Phil’s neck with his lips.

+Before long, Phil’s naked and Dan’s only in his boxers. He slides them down and his erection springs free. Dan doesn’t want to brag, but he knows that he’s larger than most. Phil’s eyes go wide with realization. Dan bites his bottom lip. “Is that going inside of me Daddy?” Phil asks. Dan hesitates. “Only if you want to Phil. We don’t have to go any further. We can stop now if you would like,” Dan offers. Phil smirks. He knew Dan was large because he’s felt him against his thigh when they’ve made out. Seeing it in all of it’s glory is a whole different thing though. “Oh god no,” Phil whispers before lunging at Dan. He suckles the tip and licks over it with his tongue. Dan moans at the contact. His eyes are shut tight, but he can feel himself sliding deeper into Phil’s mouth. He looks down and moans at what he sees. His cock is almost at the back of Phil’s mouth. Phil’s lips are stretched almost impossibly wide around it and his hand is working the base. Dan has to hold himself back from bucking at the sight.

+Phil pulls off with a quiet pop. “Fuck me Daddy,” he pleads with Dan while looking up at him through his long lashes. Dan flips them so that he’s on top. He grabs lube and a condom from his jacket that’s on the floor. He positions himself between Phil’s spread legs and gets to work.

+Dan spends a good ten minutes stretching Phil. He can tell the man is becoming impatient from waiting, but Dan would rather be safe than sorry. Phil’s whining and pleading for Dan to hurry up. Dan retracts his fingers and rolls the condom over his aching length. He lubes up his cock and drizzles more over Phil’s fluttering hole. He slowly slides inside. “Daddy!” Phil cries as Dan finally bottoms out. Phil feels like he’s in heaven and Dan hasn’t even moved yet. He’s stretched so wide and he feels so full. He’s not sure if he has a size kink or Dan’s just the right size for him.

+Dan moves slowly and easy. He doesn’t want to hurt Phil and would like to make his first time enjoyable for him. Phil’s digging his nails into Dan’s back. He’s chanting ‘Daddy’ in time with Dan’s thrusts. Dan’s nipping at the side of Phil’s neck. “Daddy! I need to cum!” Phil cries out after a while. Dan shifts so that he can pump Phil’s cock in time with his thrusts. Phil arches his back and clamps tightly onto Dan’s cock. “Daddy!” he screams as he cums. Dan can’t hold on much longer and fills the condom.

+Dan pulls out and Phil whines at the loss. He’s thoroughly fucked out and still floating on his high. Da quickly cleans them up and crawls back into bed with Phil “Daddy’s got you. You’re okay,” Dan coos as he scoops the smaller man into his arms. Phil lets out a sigh of contentment as he snuggles into Dan’s chest.


	59. Chapter 59

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sadness, Crying, Fear
> 
> Prompt: "could you do a hc where Phil is afraid of the night and Dan is a lover of the night. one day Phil finds himself outside at nighttime and starts to cry cause he is scared then Dan comes over and comforts him and tells him why the night isn't so bad (they've never met before) thanks"-wolfy071403

+Phil’s cursing himself as he tentatively makes his way down the pavement. Why he ever agreed to take an evening shift is beyond him. He’s focused on the swirling, black abyss that surrounds him. He knows that he’s being over dramatic, but he can’t help it. He hates the dark. The few streetlights are not enough to hold back the darkness. His chest is tightening and tears are pooling in his eyes. He turns the corner and cries. This street as even less lights than the last one. Phil stumbles into a wall, sinks onto the pavement, cuddles his knees against his body, and cries.

+Dan loves the dark. He loves how peaceful and calm it is. He lives for his late night walks. It’s the only time he can hear himself think. The lack of streetlights in town really don’t bother him. Without them, Dan has a better chance of seeing the stars.

+He’s walking down the pavement, lost in his own head, when the silence of his night is broken. He tilts his head and listens closely. Someone is crying. Dan follows the sound around the corner and stops. Huddled in the shadows is a man. He’s curled in on himself and the source of the crying noise. Dan looks around, but they’re the only people on the street. He inches slightly closer and drops into a crouch. “Are you okay?” he asks softly as to not startle the man. The man looks up, startled at Dan’s words. Dan can just barely make out the man’s face in the streetlamp’s faint glow. His eyes are large and wet with tears. Tear tracks stain his pink cheeks. His mouth drops open in a small ‘o’. The man shakes his head.

+”What’s wrong?” Dan asks. “I’m scared,” the man answers quietly. Dan nods his head. “Scared of what?” he asks. “The dark,” the man replies in a barely audible whisper. Dan’s taken aback. He doesn’t understand those who don’t like the dark, but he can’t figure out why one of them would be out so late at night. Dan settles onto the ground in front of the man. “You don’t have to be afraid of the dark. It’s not the scary,” Dan says. The man shakes his head in disagreement. “It’s calm and peaceful. There’s not a lot of people around so you can enjoy wherever you are. You can think about all the things you couldn’t during the day because of all the noise. It’s cooler than during the day which is a plus. The dark is great,” Dan explains. He babbles a while about why he likes the dark. During a pause, he notices that the man has stopped crying. The man is occasionally sniffling, but is silent otherwise.

+”I’m sorry,” Dan apologizes. The man shakes his head. “It’s okay. I’m enjoying listening to you talk and you being here. It’s making me feel safe,” the man explains. Dan blushes. “Can I walk you home?” he asks. The man nods his head. They both stand up and face each other. “I’m Phil,” the man introduces himself with a handshake. Dan clasps his hand in his own. “Dan,” he responds. They slowly make their way to Phil’s flat.

+They talk as they walk. They learn that they have a lot in common with each other. Phil doesn’t notice the darkness so much with Dan around. It’s as if Dan is a star keeping back the night. The stop in front of Phil’s building and look at their feet awkwardly. “Can I have your number?” Phil blurts out. Dan’s surprised by this. “So that I can call you if I ever have to venture out into the dark again,” Phil explains. Dan chuckles and pulls out his phone to exchange numbers with Dan. Phil might venture out more often if Dan is by his side.


	60. Chapter 60

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Showering, Fluff
> 
> Prompt: "Hc idea: Dan and Phil shower together like not in a sexual way but they decide to save water and shower together and it's cute and fluffy and aw that's be great"-anon

+”Dan?” Phil’s voice rings through their flat. “Yeah?” Dan answers back. “Can you come here?” Phil asks. Dan pushes his computer to the side of his bed and wanders down towards Phil’s voice. Phil’s standing in front of their bathroom. “What’s up?” Dan asks. “Do you want to take a shower with me?” he responds. “Is it a sexy shower?” Dan asks with a smirk. Phil rolls his eyes and shakes his head. “Nope. Just a cute, fun shower. Ya know? To conserve water,” Phil replies. Dan rolls his eyes and smiles. He agrees because he will take any opportunity to see Phil naked.

+They walk into the bathroom and Dan grabs towels for them. Phil starts the shower. They quickly strip off their clothes. Dan climbs in first and stands under the warm spray. “Move ya lump,” Phil teases as he nudges Dan out of the way. Dan rolls his eyes and flicks water at Phil. Phil yelps in surprise. Dan chuckles as he moves towards the back of the shower. He moves to grab his shampoo, but his foot starts to slip. Phil grabs him before he tumbles. “You’re clumsier than me,” he says with a smile. “The shower wants to kill me I swear,” Dan retorts. They quietly shampoo their hair and take turns rinsing it out. Dan holds his body wash in his hand. “Want to help me out?” he asks. Phil rolls his eyes. “Why would I want to do that? This isn’t a sexy shower,” he retorts. “Oi! You should be honored to run your hands all over me,” Dan responds. Phil laughs. “Should I now?” he jokes. Dan pours some soap into his hands and mashes it into Phil’s ribs. Phil giggles as Dan tickles his sides. “Oh it’s on,” Phil declares.

+They start a soap/tickle war that ends when they’ve almost fallen for the eighth time. Both are still chuckling when they emerge a few minutes later. If Dan’s completely honest, he thinks he likes their silly showers better than their sexy ones.


	61. Chapter 61

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut, bottom!Phil, student!Phil, top!Dan, teacher!Dan
> 
> Prompt: "Can you do a hc of Teacher Dan and Student Phil lemon with a the daddy kink?"-minecraftmaster50
> 
> A/N: Everyone in this story is of legal age. Still, don’t shag your teachers kids.

+Dan shouldn’t be doing this. He’s a teacher for crying out loud. He looks at the person standing before him. It’s one of his students, Phil. Phil’s a pretty smart, legal kid, but still a kid. Dan shouldn’t be kissing him, but he is. Phil says something and it shakes Dan out of his thoughts. “What did you say?” he asks.

+”I was wondering if I could call you Daddy while we fuck,” Phil responds. He appears calm and collected; the complete opposite of Dan. Dan’s sweating bullets. He’s wanted this and Phil for so long. Now that it’s here, Dan’s unsure of how to proceed. Dan nods his head and Phil kisses him again. Dan’s worry melts away.

+Phil drops to his knees. He nuzzles the growing bulge inside of Dan’s pants. He looks up at Dan innocently through his long eye lashes. “Can I suck you Daddy?” Phil asks. “Yes baby,” Dan replies. Phil makes quick work to undo Dan’s pants. Dan’s erection springs free. Phil licks a strip up the underside of Dan’s cock and Dan shudders. Phil wraps his lips around the tip and makes his way down Dan’s cock. Dan’s biting his lip so he doesn’t moan. Phil’s mouth is so warm and inviting.

+After a few minutes, Dan pulls Phil off. He can’t wait any longer. He wants to be inside the boy as soon as possible. He grabs lube and a condom out of his bag before setting them on the desk. He undoes Phil’s pants and pulls them towards the ground along with his boxers. Phil’s cock is red and leaking pre-cum against his stomach. Dan spins Phil around bends him over the desk. He lubes up his fingers and works on stretching Phil’s hole. “Please fuck me Daddy,” Phil pleads while he fucks himself back on Dan’s three fingers. Dan pulls out his fingers and rolls on the condom. He slicks his cock before starting to work his way inside.

+Phil’s making a little noise every time Dan slides farther inside. Dan thinks he’s going to lose his mind. Phil feels so tight and amazing around him. Dan briefly wonders what it would feel like without a condom on before shaking the thought away from his head. He bottoms out and stills inside Phil, waiting for permission to move. “Move Daddy,” Phil commands. Dan listens. He pulls almost all the way out before snapping his hips forward. Phil moans loudly when Dan bottoms out again. Dan slides his hand over Phil’s mouth to quiet him.

+Their movement is fast and rough. Dan’s angling in search of Phil’s prostate. He knows he finds it when Phil squeals ‘Daddy!’ after one thrust. Dan hits it over and over again.

+Phil’s hand grips his cock and he starts to stroke it. Dan makes a note to correct that behavior in the future, but not today. Dan is barely hanging on from his impending orgasm. He can feel Phil chanting ‘Daddy’ against his hand. Phil suddenly goes ridged and a muffled scream tumbles from his lips. Dan thrusts particularly hard and cums right after Phil. He waits until they’re both down from their highs before pulling out.

+Phil’s still sprawled against the desk. He looks at Dan with a hooded, fucked out expression. “I’ll just have to get detention again Daddy,” Phil says. Dan chuckles and agrees. Now that he’s gotten a taste, he doesn’t think he can stay away from the boy.


	62. Chapter 62

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scared!Phil, Angst, Fluff
> 
> Prompt: "Could you do an hc where Phil gets lost from Dan at the mall, he starts to get scared and he crys in a corner then dan finds him and comforts him. Thx love you"-anon

+Phil looks up from the rack he’s currently standing in front of. He doesn’t recognize his surrounds. He spins on his heels with his eyes darting all over the place. Dan is no where to be seen.

+Dan’s speed walking through the mall. He’s darting into every store he passes. He was looking at something and when he looked up, Phil was gone. Now Dan’s frantically searching for him.

+Phil wanders out of the store. He’s at the complete opposite end of the mall from where he remembers last being with Dan. He pulls out his phone to call him, but it’s dead. He wanders around in search of his flatmate, but Dan doesn’t appear. Phil finds a spot slightly off the beaten path and sits against the wall. He brings his knees to his chest and hugs them tightly. Tears start to fall from his eyes. His brain is convincing him that he will never see Dan again and he doesn’t have the will power to tell it otherwise.

+Dan’s out of breath. People are staring at him weirdly as he runs past them, but he doesn’t care. He just wants to find Phil. He can’t get through to him and he’s starting to panic. He turns a corner and smiles. Phil is sat against the wall. Dan’s grateful to find him until he sees the state his flatmate is in. Phil’s crying and looks so upset.

+A pair of legs stop right next to Phil. He looks up and squints against the harsh florescent lights. Dan has found him. Dan drops to his knees and throws his arms around Phil. Phil leans into Dan. “Thank god I found you,” Dan murmurs against Phil’s head. Phil nods in agreement. “I was so scared I was never going to see you again,” Phil replies. Dan pulls back and shakes his head. “I’ll always find you,” Dan says. Phil smiles to himself. He knows Dan means it.


	63. Chapter 63

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jealous!Dan, Anger/Angst
> 
> Prompt: "Can you do a hc were bad boy Dan is jealous of his cute small boyfriend Phil friendship with pj he does everything to keep Phil away from pj little to no smut"-anon

+Jealousy is not an attractive quality and Dan knows this. He watches his boyfriend on the other side of the room. Phil is curled into himself and leaning far to close to Pj for Dan’s liking. His leather jacket scrapes against his skin as he raises his arm to take a drink from his glass. A party is happening around him, but his vision only sees Phil.

+Phil can see that Dan has been off all evening. When Phil told him about the party, Dan was adamant about not attending. Phil dug his heels in and insisted that they attend. Pj had invited them and he hadn’t seen each other in months. Every time they made plans, something would come up. Mainly Dan would come up with something for them to do. Phil would concede, but he truly misses his friend.

+Phil and Pj have their heads leaned together. They’re laughing about some joke or something when Phil’s arm is grabbed. He’s pulled up and against someone. Phil looks up and sees the darken face of Dan. “We’re leaving,” Dan says with clenched teeth. Phil frowns and moves to pull his arm from Dan. Dan’s grip tightens. His eyes narrow at Phil. Phil nods his head and Dan lets go. They both know they’re going to have a discussion about this when they get home. Phil turns back to Pj and hugs him. Goodbyes are whispered in each other’s ears before Phil pulls away and makes his way out of the party. Dan trails behind him.

+They’re silent all the way home. They make it into their lounge before Phil unleashes on Dan. “What was that back there?” he yells. Dan’s slightly taken aback. Phil is a gentle soul who never raises his voice. Dan knows he’s fucked up bad this time. “It was nothing,” he tries to brush it aside. Phil’s not buying it. “We were there barely over an hour and I was having fun catching up with Pj. I never get to see him. Why did you make us come home?” Phil tries again. Dan lets out a sigh.

+”I’m jealous,” Dan admits. Phil tilts his head and looks at Dan. “What do you mean you’re jealous?” he asks. “I’m jealous of your relationship with Pj. You guys are so close and I feel like you would be better off with him,” Dan explains. Phil chuckles and shakes his head. “I’m sorry that you feel that way. I enjoy Pj’s company, but as a friend. I have no desire to leave you for him. You’re the one I want to be with forever. No one can replace you,” Phil says. He wraps his arms around Dan and pulls him close. Dan knows that jealousy is something he has to work on, but Phil’s words do help.


	64. Chapter 64

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> daddy!Dan, little!Phil, Fluff, hurt!Phil
> 
> Prompt: "Daddy!dan takes little!phil to toys r us. But Phil gets hurt(maybe he trips and cries?) and Dan comforts him. Plzzzz"-anon

+Phil is extremely excited. Daddy is taking him to Toys R Us to get a new toy because he’s been so good lately. He’s trying not to fidget in his seat, but it’s so hard because excitement is coursing through his body. “I know you’re excited, but please sit still,” a voice whispers in his ear. Phil turns his head and is met with Daddy’s brown eyes. Phil smiles. “I’m just so happy. Thank you Daddy,” Phil says. Dan smiles back at him and plants a kiss on his head. Phil hums and snuggles close.

+Phil’s excitement only grows the closer that they get to the store. He’s tugging on Dan’s hand and Dan’s trying his best to slow him down. They pause outside of the entrance. “You can’t run in here or you’re going to get hurt,” Daddy explains. Phil nods his head. The moment they get inside, Daddy’s words go right out of Phil’s head. There are bright lights and noises coming from all over the store. Phil smiles wide and pulls his hand from Dan’s before walking towards a display. Dan toddles behind him, looking at things and keeping an eye on Phil. He looks away for a second and when he looks back, Phil is gone.

+Panic rises in Dan’s chest. When Phil’s in his headspace, he’s five. He’s too trusting of the world and is prone to accidents. A cry comes from the next aisle over. Dan scurries over and finds Phil sitting on the ground. He’s hugging his knees to his chest and tears are falling from his eyes. “Daddy,” he whimpers out at the sight of Dan. Dan rushes to him and drops to the ground next to him. “Are you okay baby? What happened?” Dan asks. “I tripped and fell. It hurts Daddy,” Phil explains. Dan can’t see any signs of Phil bleeding so that’s a good thing. “Where does it hurt baby?” Dan asks. Phil sniffles. “Here and here and here,” Phil replies while pointing to his knees and hand. Dan places a kiss on each of them before looking up at Phil. Phil’s smiling back at him. Dan stands them both up and takes Phil’s hand. “Were you running?” Dan asks. Phil hands his head in shame and nods. “Yes,” he replies in a quiet voice. Dan shakes his head. “What did I say about running?” he asks. “Not to,” Phil replies. Dan nods and kisses Phil’s head. “Please don’t do it again,” he urges. Phil nods his head in agreement.

+They end up buying a new plushie. Phil clings to the plushie the whole way home. Dan thinks Phil is overly adorable. Phil’s just happy to spend time with Daddy.


	65. Chapter 65

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> innocent!Phil, babysitter!Dan
> 
> Prompt: "a smol hc/drabble ish doesn't have to be longer than 300-200 words tbh of 18 year old dan babysitting an innocent 10 year old phil. i absolutely adore your writing by the way! ! definitely take your time on it no pressure xo"-anon

+There are multiple things Dan would rather be doing on a Saturday night. Playing video games, browsing the internet for hours, or hanging out with his few friends are just a few examples that he can come up with off the top of his head. Instead, he’s staying on his neighbors porch. He’s about to knock again when the door swings open. A slightly frazzled Ms. Lester is standing in the open doorway. She flashes Dan a weary smile before ushering him inside.

+Ms. Lester dashes around to finish getting ready while spouting instructions and details in Dan’s general direction. Dan’s splitting his gaze between her and the boy sitting on the couch.

+The boy is wearing an oversized long sleeve shirt and a pair of baggy track pants. His blondish-red hair is pushed messily off his face. His large, blue eyes are focused on the telly opposite of him.

+Ms. Lester crosses the room quickly and murmurs something to Phil, Dan’s charge for the evening. With a wave and a shout, she’s gone. Dan’s left awkwardly shuffling from foot to foot.

+”You can sit down you know,” Phil says, his eyes never leaving the tv. Dan flops into the closest chair. He pulls out his phone and starts scrolling through his apps.

+”What’s a pussy?” Phil asks out of nowhere. Dan stares at Phil with wide eyes. “Wh-What? Why are you asking me?” Dan stutters out. “One of my friend’s brothers was talking to his friends about pounding a pussy. I told them that they shouldn’t hurt a cat. They laughed and said they weren’t talking about a cat, but they wouldn’t tell me what they were talking about,” Phil explains. Dan’s taken aback. Phil’s ten and far too young to be thinking about sex. “It’s a sex term,” Dan says after much debate. “Okay,” Phil answers before turning his attention back to the tv. “Is that all you have to say?” Dan asks after a few minutes. “Yes,” Phil responds, “I’m only ten. I don’t need to know about sex.”


	66. Chapter 66

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut, Intense orgasm
> 
> Prompt: "can you do a hc where Phil has like the most intense orgasm ever?"-anon

+They’ve been at it for hours. Dan’s been edging Phil over and over again. Phil’s nearly in tears. His cock is red, leaking, and achingly hard. His balls feel so full he swears they weigh five pounds each.

+Dan climbs on top of Phil and slides his stretched out hole down Phil’s lubed up cock. They both let out loud moans.

+Phil’s ready to cum right away. Dan begs him to hold off. Phil informs him that he better ride fast because he can’t hold off much longer.

+Before long, and with one hand wrapped around his cock, Dan paints Phil’s chest white. With one last thrust, Phil unloads inside of Dan. Dan watches him with amazement. Phil’s orgasm is rolling through his body over and over again. He feels like he’s cumming forever. His face is overcome with bliss and his limbs are shaking uncontrollably. All the edging was worth it.


	67. Chapter 67

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> little!Phil, Daddy!Dan, Fluff
> 
> Prompt: "Could you do an hc where daddy Dan and little Phil have fun all day, but I mean innocent fun like can it be fluffy? With then playing and stuff idk pleaseeeeeeee I really want this and your writing is everything"-anon

+Phil is roused out of his slumber with a gentle tone and light touches. Dan loves when Phil wakes up; he’s overly cuddly. Phil sits up and snuggles into Dan’s warm torso. Dan wraps his arms around Phil and pulls him in for a hug. “Why don’t we get you dressed?” Dan asks. Phil nods into Dan’s chest.

+”What do you want to do today?” Dan asks as they make their way down the hall. “Hungry,” Phil answers. Dan nods. He grabs Phil’s breakfast as Phil settles himself at the table. Dan sets Phil’s food in front of him and Phil starts munching away at it.

+After breakfast, they color per Phil’s request. Phil draws a picture of the two of them. Two words are written on it in Phil’s childlike handwriting. One is his name over his drawing of himself. The other is ‘Daddy’ over his drawing of Dan. Dan smiles and thanks Phil. He mentally reminds himself to put it with the rest of Phil’s drawings that Dan keeps.

+Lunch is next and it’s followed by a nap. Phil didn’t want to nap, but Dan was eventually able to convinced the overly tired boy to nap. While Phil slumbers, Dan works. He’s answering emails and doing boring adult things that keep their lives functional. Two hours later, he wakes Phil up. Phil’s more pleasant after his nap.

+The rest of the afternoon is spent watching cartoons and playing with Phil’s toys. He’s on a superhero kick so he likes Dan to play the bad guy while his toy saves the day. Dan just smiles and goes along with it.

+Dinner is a quiet affair. Just Dan and Phil sitting at the table. Dan gets Phil bathed and into his pajamas before long. He tucks the boy into his bed and settle down to read a story. Phil’s asleep before the story is even over. Dan places a gentle kiss on his head before heading to clean up the flat. He’s got to get to bed before long because they’re going to have to do this all tomorrow.


	68. Chapter 68

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> embarrassed!Phil
> 
> Prompt: "Could you Do an hc where Phil accidentally calls Dan daddy while having dinner with their friends? Plz do this I love you <3333"-anon

+It should have been a simple night out. A couple of their friends had been bugging them to get together for a while now. Their schedules had finally cleared and they were finally able to join them for dinner. Sounds easy right? Phil had found the way to mess up.

+They meet them at the restaurant and are greeted by their friends. They were seated quickly. Drink orders were taken and they were left alone with each other.

+The conversation flowed as easily as the water from their glasses. Everyone went around and updated the others on their lives. Dan and Phil’s was easily the most know considering they were recently out on tour.

+Food orders were placed and the conversation resumes as if it had never stopped. They had migrated to trading jokes and reminiscing about days gone past when their food arrived. The conversation settled down as everyone dug into their meals.

\+ Phil turned towards Dan and managed to get his attention. He needed the salt with his inconveniently located in front of Dan. “Can you hand me the salt Daddy?” The words fly out of Phil’s mouth before he can stop them. The entire table stopped and turned towards Phil. An awkward silence settled over the table. “Did you just call him Daddy?” one of their friends asked Phil. He slowly nodded his head. Dan looked at him like he was shooting daggers with his eyes.

+The table laughed about it. Dan and Phil stayed pretty silent for the rest of dinner. When they were leaving, one of their friends hugged Phil. “You and Daddy go have fun now,” they said quietly with a suggested eyebrow raise. Phil blushed and chuckled awkwardly. Dan remained silent. Phil knew that he was in for it when they got home.


	69. Chapter 69

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut, top!Dan, bottom!Phil, Hip appreciation
> 
> Prompt: "OMG I just re-watched some videos and reminded me of Phil's fabulous wide hips and I just Could you please do a bottoms!Phil smut oneshot accentuating Phil's hips and Dan has like a fetish for them and like afsjsvffgsgsvagusgshsh Also I love u"
> 
> A/N: "I love you too. I’m actually going to do this as a hc instead. I feel like it works better this way. Sorry if that’s a problem."

+There are many things Dan loves about Phil. His intoxicating personality. The way he makes Dan feel like a the most important person in the world. The way his smile lights up the room. Dan’s favorite thing has to be his body, especially his hips.

+They’re laying on Phil’s bed, tangled up on each other. They’re both naked. Dan’s kissing down Phil’s torso. Phil’s body twitches under Dan’s mouth and finger tips. Dan pays a lot of attention to Phil’s hips once he reaches them.

+”Have I ever told you how much I love your hips?” Dan murmurs into Phil’s skin. “No,” Phil says as Dan nips at his right hip. “I love how wide they are and how amazing they feel in my hands,” Dan answers. Phil smiles, but doesn’t respond.

+They move on. Dan’s cock is buried deep in Phil’s ass. His pace is fast and hard. Phil’s moaning every time Dan’s hips thrust forward. Dan’s holding Phil’s hips tightly. His hold is so tight that Phil will probably have bruises tomorrow. Dan couldn’t care less. It will just make them look more amazing than they already do.

+They both finish and Dan pulls out. He leans down and places gentle kisses along Phil’s hips. Phil doesn’t understand Dan’s obsession, but he tolerates it. If it makes Dan happy, Phil’s willing to deal with his weird obsession.


	70. Chapter 70

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff, short!Phil, tall!Dan
> 
> Prompt: "Can you do in hc (an au) where Phil is really short compared to Dan so can you just write cute moments of how they kiss, eat in stools etc with Phil being short? Thx xoxo"

+Dan towers over Phil because he is about a foot shorter than Dan. They seem like an odd couple, but they actually work really well. Some things took a little time to get use to, but they’ve worked it out.

+Kissing was the first complication that they encountered. Dan has to stoop so far down to connect his lips with Phil’s. Phil has a tendency to stand on Dan’s feet when he kisses him. It annoyed Dan at first, but he just accepts it as a part of their lives. When Phil stands on his feet, Dan doesn’t have to stoop so far down and that’s a good thing. Phil tends to only do that when they’re at home though.

+When they’re out having dinner and have to sit on stools, Dan usually chuckles to himself. Phil has to clammer onto the stool like it’s a mountain. His feet don’t touch the ground when he’s fully seated. His legs swing slightly. Dan thinks he’s so adorable.

+Phil sometimes finds it annoying that Dan’s so tall. Dan has a tendency to put things high up in the cabinet and Phil has a hard time getting to them. Dan sometimes does it to watch Phil’s shirts ride up when he stretches towards the needed object. Phil keeps a stool in the kitchen to help him out. Dan has a tendency to hid Phil’s stool so that he can come to save the day.

+Bedtime is their favorite time of the day. Dan pulls Phil close to his chest and wraps his body protectively around him. Phil loves to cuddle up into Dan. Dan makes him feel so safe and warm.


	71. Chapter 71

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of Smut, Dan’s obsession with Phil’s noises
> 
> Prompt: "make a hc about phil's moans when he bottoms and what dan thinks of them thanks hun

+Phil makes the most intoxicating sounds. Dan loves the noises he can pull out of Phil with the use of his mouth, fingers, or cock. He’s especially partial to the noises that Phil makes when he fucks him.

+They alternate who has to bottom because neither of them mind either way. Dan secretly loves topping only because of the moans Phil makes when he’s getting fucked are amazing.

+Dan could get off on these sounds alone. If he could, he would love to record Phil so he can hear them all the time. Phil’s so responsive to him and Dan takes great pride in that. Phil doesn’t understand and Dan’s not about to let him in on his secret. Phil doesn’t understand why Dan always insists on topping, but he’s not complaining. He loves the way Dan makes him feel when they fuck.


	72. Chapter 72

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dildos, Smut, bottom!Phil
> 
> Prompt: "o K but like can you make a fic (or hc) where phil is a slut for vibrating dildos ,,, and dan always thought he was a bottom until he saw phil fucking himself with a vibe (they aren't together yet) and dan just casually walks over while phil tries to hurry and take the vibe out then dan fucking phil with the vibe still in him thahajahnks"-anon

+Phil has very few weaknesses in life. A few are plants and Dan’s cereal. There’s a secret weakness that Phil will never tell anyone if he can help it. He loves vibrating dildos.

+He loves the stretch they give him. He loves the way they vibrate him from the inside out. He loves how they bring him to orgasm and leave him breathless after it’s all over.

+Phil’s alone in the house. Dan’s gone out for some reason or another. Phil doesn’t know and couldn’t care less right now. Right now, he’s naked on his bed with a lubed up dildo pulling in and out of his ass. His eyes are shut and little whimpers are escaping his mouth.

+Dan pushes open Phil’s door. He just returned home and wanted to inform his roommate of such. He stops short in his tracks and all the air escapes his lungs. Phil laying on his back with his legs spread wide and thrusting a dildo in his ass. The dull buzz from the vibrations mixes with the noises that Phil’s making. Dan’s pants become instantly tight.

+Phil opens his eyes and sees Dan standing in the doorway. He scrambles to pull out the dildo, close his legs, and cover himself. Dan crosses the room and drops onto the bed before Phil has a chance to do anything. “Let me help,” Dan whispers. Phil sweeps his eyes over Dan and he nods. He settles back onto the bed and spreads his legs wide. Dan quickly undoes his pants and pulls out his cock before grabbing the dildo. He ups the speed and works it quickly. Phil’s moaning loud and whimpering as Dan finds his prostate.

+It doesn’t take Phil long to cum. Dan follows quickly behind him with one hand wrapped around his cock. His cum lands on Phil’s stomach and mixes with Phil’s. “That was great,” Phil says through his post orgasm haze. Dan hums in agreement.


	73. Chapter 73

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Depression, Suicidal
> 
> Prompt: "a hc where phil is suicidal and depressed and dan just wants to help phil and save his world"-anon
> 
> A/N: I want to say that I didn’t write this to glamorize mental health issues. They’re very real. This is a work of fiction and should be viewed as such. If you or someone you know are experiencing any problems, don’t hesitate to talk to someone. You can find a list of numbers here. I love you and be safe my lovelies!

+People usually assume because Phil is smiley all the time, that he’s happy all the time. This couldn’t be farther from the truth. He’s found himself depressed and suicidal.

+Phil’s not sure how he got here, but he knows it’s a gradual thing. He felt himself starting to slide into the darkness. He couldn’t find joy in his daily activities and found himself hiding in his room more often than not. Before he knew it, the darkness had consumed him and twisted his brain into thinking the world would be better without him.

+Dan’s at a loss at what to do. Phil’s far from his usual self. He can’t get his friend to interact with him anymore. After a lot of internet searching, Dan comes to the conclusion that Phil is in desperate need of help.

+After weeks of trying, Dan is finally able to convince Phil to let him take him to the doctor. The doctor diagnoses Phil with depression and refers him to a therapist. Dan makes sure Phil takes his medication every day and always takes him to his therapist appointments.

+Slowly, Phil starts to return to himself. He starts to smile more and interact with Dan. That doesn’t mean that he doesn’t have his bad days, but now he knows how to deal better with them. He also knows that Dan will always be there to help him.


	74. Chapter 74

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jock!Dan, Bullying, pastel!Phil
> 
> Prompt: "dan is popular and captain of the football team while Phil is a shy cute pastel nerd, Phil gets bullied but Dan helps him idek I just want your masterpiece writing xx"-anon

+Phil’s bullied constantly. He’s the quiet kid who sits in the back of class that hopes that no one notices him. However, he tends to stand out more than he would like. He loves everything pastel and apparently the bullies don’t like that.

+Dan couldn’t be more opposite of Phil. Dan’s popular, loud, and captain of the football (soccer) team. Dan loves the limelight and relishes in it. He’s never interacted with Phil. Sure they share a few classes together, but Dan hasn’t had a reason to interact with the quiet nerd in the back of class.

+Dan’s wandering through the halls. The school is relatively empty because it was a half day. He would have already been long gone if he didn’t have to complete a make up test for one of his classes.

+Laughter drifts down the empty hall. Dan turns a corner and stops in his tracks. Three or four guys are crowding around the lockers. Dan can see flashes of mint green between the gaps of the bullies. “Hey!” Dan calls out. The boys turn their heads. “Move along Howell. Nothing for you here,” one of them sneers at him. Dan steps closer to see Phil in the midst of them. His hair and clothes are ruffled. Tear tracks stain his cheeks.

+Dan doesn’t leave though. He edges his way between Phil and the bullies. Eventually he’s able to convince them to bugger off. Once they’re alone, Dan finally turns his attention to Phil. “You’re Phil right?” Dan asks. Phil nods back. “Yes. You’re Dan,” he says quietly. Dan nods. “Why were they bothering you?” Dan asks. Phil shrugs. “They were bored. They hate my clothes. I’m too smart or different. Pick something,” Phil responds. He dusts himself off and attempts to make himself look presentable. “I don’t think there’s anything wrong with you,” Dan states. Phil gives Dan a half smile. “Thanks,” he responds.


	75. Chapter 75

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thumb sucking
> 
> Prompt:"A little hc where Phil sucks his thumb but tries to hide it from Dan, but when he accidentally does he's embarrassed but Dan thinks it's cute xoxo"

+Phil has a secret. He still sucks his thumb. Yes, he’s almost thirty and he sucks his thumb. He isn’t sure why he still does it. He figures it a comfort thing or when he’s bored. He only does it when he’s alone because he doesn’t want to hear Dan mock him for it.

+It’s late in the evening. Dan had to run out to get a few ingredients they forgot for dinner. Phil’s curled up on the couch with his thumb in his mouth. That’s the scene Dan walks into when he arrives home. He stops in the doorway and stares at Phil. It should weird him out, but he thinks Phil actually looks cute when he sucks his thumb.

+”You suck your thumb?” Dan asks. Phil jumps and his thumb falls out his open mouth. He looks at Dan. His face is bright red. “Yes,” he answers quietly. Dan lets out a little laugh. Phil’s looking around to find something to hit Dan with. “That’s adorable,” Dan responds. Phil stops and looks at Dan. “Seriously?” he asks. Dan nods his head. “You look really cute when you’re sucking your thumb,” Dan says. Phil smiles.

+Now that Dan knows his secret, Phil doesn’t have to hide his thumb sucking habits anymore. He still regulates it to only when Dan and him are at home alone, but it’s still nice to be able to do it without judgement.


	76. Chapter 76

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut, pastel!Dan, top!Dan, punk!Phil, bottom!Phil
> 
> Prompt: "Pastel!top!dan and punk!bottom!phil??? Pretty please? No daddy kink"-anon

+Phil pushes his pastel boyfriend onto the bed. He pulls his shirt off over his head. His tattoos dance across his pale skin. Dan licks his lips and smirks. Phil connects their lips in a rough and tongue heavy manner. He slips his fingers under Dan’s pale pink sweater and moves his fingers across Dan’s tan skin.

+Dan drags his nails lightly down Phil’s back. A low groan emanates from the back of Phil’s throat. Dan grinds their crotches together. Phil shifts back and pulls Dan into a sitting position. He pulls Dan’s jumper over his head. Dan’s flower crown sits crooked on his head. He flops back against the pillows.

+Phil works quickly to shred the rest their clothes. Dan’s erection bobs against his stomach. Phil reaches over to the drawer, grabbing a condom and lube.

+He uses the lube to open himself up before sliding the condom on Dan and lubing up his cock. Phil hovers over Dan’s cock before sinking down. Low moans escape them both.

+Phil starts bouncing himself up and down on Dan’s cock. His nails digging into Dan’s chest. Dan’s fingers dig tightly into Phil’s hips, probably leaving bruises.

+Dan’s hips thrust up to meet Phil halfway. He’s hitting Phil’s spot with every thrust. Phil’s chanting Dan’s name over and over again. Dan’s moaning loudly at how good Phil’s making him feel. He wraps his hand around Phil’s aching cock.

+it isn’t long before Phil’s cumming. His cum spurts across Dan’s chest. A few thrusts later, Dan’s filling the condom.

+They come down from their highs and clean up. They snuggle together while exchanging lazy kisses.


	77. Chapter 77

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut, sub!Phil
> 
> Prompt: "Can you do an hc where Dan and Phil are out and Phil just acts submissive all day? Thx xoxo"-anon

+Phil wanted to try something. Nervously, he confessed his desire to Dan. Dan thought about it and they talked about it extensively before Dan made up his mind. Phil smiled wide when Dan agreed. Phil is going to be Dan’s submission for a whole day.

+The first thing was waking Dan up with a blowjob. Then it was Phil making them breakfast. They got ready for the day, but not before Phil put on a little show for Dan.

+They head out to run errands. Phil trails behind Dan with his gaze fixed on the ground. He’s quiet and compliant as they make their way from store to store. Sometimes Dan has him brush against his crotch. Other times, he makes Phil bend over in a suggestive manner.

+They get home and put everything away. Phil drops to his knees to work Dan’s cock to be fully hard. After, he climbs on the bed and sticks his ass in the air. Dan takes him hard and fast. They’re both fully satisfied by the time they cum.

+As much as Phil enjoyed his ‘day of submission’, he’s in no hurry to do it again. It’s a nice change every now and then though.


	78. Chapter 78

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short!Phil
> 
> Prompt: "MORE SHORT PHIL HCS PLEASE BTW LOVE YOU'RE WRITING AND YEA THANKS"-anon

+Phil’s height doesn’t usually bother him. Just because he’s a 5’3” male means nothing in the grand scheme of everything. Rarely does he run into complications. Sure grocery shopping can be tricky and almost being trampled in the Underground isn’t fun, but he learns to deal with. One thing he hates dealing with is Dan.

+Don’t miss understand him. He loves his roommate/best friend to death. Dan has one major flaw though. He’s 6’3” and loves to put things up high.

+Most days, Phil has to lug a step stool around the house just to get anything done. No matter how many times he pleads, Dan won’t stop putting things up high. He struggles on tip toes just to grab his needed objects. He hates having to stretch beyond his limits just to live his life.

+Sometimes, he can feel Dan watching him struggle. That makes him more infuriated than anything. It’s Dan’s fault he’s struggling in the first place; the least the man can do is help. Phil swears sometimes that Dan purposely puts things up high and out of reach.

+Dan completely does it on purpose. He does it to catch glimpses of Phil’s pale stomach or the pale beauty that is his neck. Dan’s not mean, he just has a crush on Phil.


	79. Chapter 79

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> younger!Phil, older!Dan, Fluff
> 
> Prompt: "Hi can you do an hc where Phil is 16 and Dan is 20 and Phil is scared to meet dans older friends so he becomes VERY clingy and Dan just thinks he's adorable and idk I literally just thought of this and it'll be SO cuteee!!!"-anon

+Phil’s palms are sweaty and clammy. His nerves are frayed. He’s having a hard time swallowing past the lump in his throat. He’s death gripping Dan’s hand.

+”It’s going to be fine. They’ll love you,” Dan assures him. Phil nods his head. The words to nothing to qualm the turmoil swirling inside of him.

+They’re walking up to a house. Inside sits Dan’s friends. They’re all around twenty, just like him. Phil feels so young at just sixteen. He’s worried he will be perceived as immature to them.

+The door opens and they’re lead to the basement. There are four other people in the room besides themselves. Dan introduces everyone, but the names don’t stay in his memory. He smiles and waves weakly. They sit on a couch and conversation happens around them. Phil doesn’t say anything. His emotion becomes to much for him and he crawls into Dan’s lap.

+Dan just smiles and wraps his arms tightly around Phil’s middle. Phil buries his head in Dan’s shoulder. Dan strokes Phil’s back and whispers loving things in his ear. He thinks his boyfriend looks adorable curled up in his lap.

+As time goes on, Phil starts talking. Only slightly, but it’s still something. His friends assure Dan that everything is fine and Phil is a delight. Phil apologizes for his behavior once they leave, but Dan assures him everything is fine. This gives Phil confidence to face Dan’s friends next time.


	80. Chapter 80

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2009!Phan, Angst
> 
> Prompt: "headcanon where 2009!dan admits he has a crush on Phil and even though Phil doesn't like him back he takes it well and thinks it's adorable"-anon

+”I like you,” Dan blurts out. The words hang in the air. His eyes dart around the room looking at everything, but the person sitting across from him. He’s so wrapped up in thoughts that he didn’t hear Phil calling for him. He jumps as a hand touches his arm.

+”Sorry. I didn’t mean to startle you,” Phil says with a small smile. Dan flashes him a weak smile in return. “Thank you,” Phil says. Dan raises an eyebrow at him. “Why thank you?” Dan asks. “I’m flattered that you find me amazing enough to have a crush on me,” Phil explains. Dan nods, but his heart sinks. He knows where this is going.

+”Dan, I think you’re amazing. You’re my best friend in the world. I love you to death. However, I don’t feel the same way as you. I’m sorry, but I don’t have any romantic feelings for you,” Phil says. Dan nods. He can feel tears brimming in his eyes, but he blinks them back. Phil transfers to the couch and wraps his arms around Dan. He holds the other one against his chest and rubs his back. “You’re my best friend and nothing will change that. One day you will find someone worthy of your amazing personality,” Phil whispers. Dan nods, but says nothing. His heart aches. Even while rejecting someone, Phil is nothing short of a gentleman.

+They sit there like that for a while. Dan knows it will be a few day to feel better. He’s just glad that Phil isn’t going anywhere.


	81. Chapter 81

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut, daddy!Phil, Daddy!kink
> 
> Prompt: "Omg so when I saw your url I thought it said omgdatpotato Any ways! Could you maybe do a hc where Dan says something like rude or whatever (like he usually does) and after the video gets in trouble for being mean to Phil (maybe a daddy kink pls? If that's ok?)"-shattered-beautiful

+The video is winding down. A fake smile is plastered on Phil’s face. He’s finishing his outro through partially clenched teeth. Dan’s smiling smugly next to him. Phil is pissed. Dan made a joke about how Phil fails at life. Usually Phil shakes it off, but not this time. Dan wouldn’t let it go. He kept picking and picking at him.

+Thankfully his outro is finally over and Phil turns off the camera. Dan smiles cheekily from his spot on the bed. Phil pounces on him and they both fall back on the bed.

+”Phil. What the-,” Dan says, but Phil’s had slaps over Dan’s mouth. Phil moves his mouth against Dan’s ear. “Shut up. I’m tired of hearing your mouth spew shit. All I want to hear is ‘Yes’ and ‘Daddy’. Do you understand?” Phil growls. Dan nods his head. Phil reaches over and twists his fingers into Dan’s hair. He pulls Dan’s head to the side. Dan hisses. “Answer me,” Phil orders. “Yes Daddy,” Dan answers. Phil smiles. “Good boy,” Phil praises.

+He clammers on top of Dan. Their crotches rub lightly together. Dan lets out a light whimper. Phil takes Dan’s hand and pins them above his head. He clashes their lips together in a messy manner. Phil pulls his hands away from Dan’s and made quick work of stripping them both. He climbs off and grabs the lube out of the drawer. Dan starts to reposition himself on the bed, but finds himself being flipped onto his front before he can. Phil positions him on his hands and knees.

+Phil lubes his fingers and situates himself behind Dan. He slides one finger into Dan’s hole before quickly adding another. “Do you like that?” Phil asks. Dan nods his head and answers “Yes, Daddy.” “Good,” Phil responds. Phil makes sure Dan can comfortably take three fingers before pulling out. He lubes his cock and slides it inside of Dan.

+”Daddy!” Dan cries as Phil bottoms out. Phil pulls out and snaps his hips forward. Dan cries out. Phil’s nails dig harshly into Dan’s hips. Dan drops his head and grips the sheets tightly. Phil pounds mercilessly into Dan.

+Phil reaches around and grips Dan’s erection. “Gonna cum? Gonna cum for Daddy?” Phil grunts out. “Yes Daddy yes!” Dan cries. His stomach tightens and his body goes ridged as he spills onto Phil’s hand. Phil’s hips stutters as he spills into Dan. He flops down next to Dan. The lay on the bed trying to catch their breath.

+”I’m sorry,” Dan apologizes. Phil smiles and kisses him lightly. “Thank you. Just don’t do it again please,” Phil responds. Dan nods, but he has a mischief glint in his eye.


	82. Chapter 82

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of past abuse, Pre-Smut
> 
> Prompt: "hello! maybe one where it's their first time having sex but phil is v nervous because he was in an abusive relationship in the past. he still wants to have sex he's just scared"-anon

+Dan’s laying on the bed under Phil. He’s shirtless and his pants are undone. Phil’s also shirtless, but his pants are still done up. Dan’s grinding lightly against Phil. Phil’s mouthing lightly at Dan’s neck. “Phil. Please,” Dan pleads breathily. Phil pulls back and pauses.

+His head is swimming. He knows what Dan is asking for. He’s asking for Phil for relief. For Phil to strip him naked. For them to take their relationship to the next level. His mind flashes back to a similar moment of the past.

+Phil’s the one laying on his back on a bed. A man looms above him. The man’s face is hidden in dark shadows. Phil knows who the man is, but he would rather forget. He was the one begging the man to further the relationship. He wishes he could go back and stop himself. This man isn’t someone he should be involved with. Sleeping with this man will lead to bruises, broken bones, screaming, broken trust, and so many tears. Phil can’t stop himself though. He can’t change the past. He can only watch as he takes the next step with the man.

+A light movement causes his shoulder to shake. Phil shakes his head and blinks a few times before he focuses on the sight in front of him. Dan’s head is tilted to the side. His hair is disheveled. His eyes are wide with confusion. “Are you okay Phil?” he asks. Phil nods his head and smiles at the boy. “I’m fine. Sorry. I spaced out for a moment,” he responds. Dan smiles at him and wraps his arms around Phil’s neck. Phil allows himself to be pulled down closer to Dan. “Are you sure?” Dan confirms. “Positive,” Phil responds.

+Phil kisses Dan deeply. Everything will be okay. Dan isn’t anything like the man. Phil doesn’t have to fear their relationship. He wants nothing more to give himself fully to Dan. So he does.


	83. Chapter 83

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tall!Dan, short!Phil, Thumb sucking
> 
> Prompt: "Can you do a kinda long hc where philly is really short and Dan is really tall and like Dan carries Phil sometimes on his hip, until one day a person makes fun of him and Dan comforts him. Plus Dan knows when phils sad cause he sucks his thumb plzzzzz"-anon

+Life in Dan and Phil’s house is as normal as it comes. They take turns cooking, watch shows together, bounce ideas off of each other for work, and sleep together every night. They’re just an average twenty-something couple who live together.

+They have a few problems though, as any couple does. They tiff about what to eat or what to watch. Phil is always giving Dan a hard time about how high Dan tends to put things. Phil is only 4’9”. Dan, on the other hand, is 6’3”. Dan likes to joke that Phil needs to grow. Phil would joke that Dan has to stop being so giant. They always laugh it off.

+Dan wouldn’t change their height differences for anything in the world. It makes it easy to hide presents from Phil because all he has to do is put them somewhere up high. Sure, he trips over Phil’s footstool if it’s not put away or he groans when he puts something up high that Phil needs to use and he has to go get it. There are a few downsides, but Dan doesn’t mind being so much taller than his boyfriend.

+He especially loves the fact that he can carry Phil places. Dan can pick Phil up and Phil will cling to him like a monkey. Phil doesn’t mind being carried by Dan. It makes him feel so safe and little. Dan also loves this cute thing Phil does when he’s upset. Phil sucks his thumb.

+They’re out running errands. Phil can feel his energy level depleting. He taps Dan on the shoulder. “Can you carry me?” he asks. Dan nods and agrees. Dan scoops Phil into his arms and holds him close. Phil lays his head in the crook of Dan’s neck. Dan gathers their bags and heads towards their home.

+They’re stopped at street corner, waiting to cross the street. A man slides up on Dan’s side. He looks right at Phil with confusion on his face. “How old are you?” he asks Phil. “I’m twenty-nine,” Phil answers. The man bursts out laughing. “Seriously?! You’re almost thirty and get carted around like a small child? That’s hilarious,” the man cackles out.

+Dan looks down at Phil. He’s clinging to his torso tightly and his thumb is stuck tight in his mouth. “And you suck on your thumb?” the man calls out. People are looking at them. Dan turns towards the man. “You need to stop it right now. You’re judging him for no reason. You don’t understand why he’s doing what he’s doing and yet you judge him. Who are you to judge and laugh at someone? You’re nothing and no one,” Dan spits out. The man is taken aback at Dan’s harsh tone. The signal changes and Dan quickly crosses the road. The man disappears from sight as Dan hurries towards home.

+They don’t say anything until they’re safely inside their flat. Dan sets Phil down in the hallway and goes to dump their bags in the kitchen. Phil wanders slowly down the hallway, his thumb still in his mouth. Dan comes out of the kitchen, drops to his knees, and envelops his arms around Phil. Phil hugs him back tightly.

+”Are you okay?” Dan whispers. Phil nods his head. Dan pulls back and smiles at him. “That man was wrong. There is nothing wrong with you. I don’t want you to be ashamed of yourself,” Dan says. Phil nods. With a smile, he hugs Dan tightly. “Thank you,” Phil says. “You’re welcome,” responds Dan.


	84. Chapter 84

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cheerleader!Phil, jock!Dan, Making out
> 
> Prompt: "Can you do an hc where Phil is a cheerleader and wears cute short skirts and jock Dan is his boyfriend and they have a hot makeout session in the school hallway plus Dan carries Phil thx I like be your writing btw"
> 
> A/N: "Thanks. I’m glad you enjoy my writing."

+Phil’s walking down the hallway. His short cheerleading skirt swishes quietly against his legs. A pair of warm, strong arms wrap around his middle. Phil yelps as he’s lifted off the ground. “Hey beautiful,” a low voice flutters into Phil’s ear. A smile and a blush spread across Phil’s face. He’s placed back onto the ground.

+He spins around and find himself face to face with his boyfriend. Dan’s a jock with a million dollar smile and perfectly tussled dark hair. Phil kisses Dan’s lips lightly. “What are you doing here?” Phil asks. “I wanted to see my beautiful baby. Is that so wrong?” Dan asks. Phil giggles and shakes his head. Dan’s arms wrap around Phil and he carries him to an alcove on the side of the hallway.

+Dan sets Phil down and presses him against the wall. Phil’s backpack falls to the floor at their feet. He wraps his arms around Dan’s neck. Dan grips Phil’s hips with his hands. Their lips meet. At first it was gentle. Just a soft peck to reestablish their connection. The gentleness didn’t last long.

+Their lips start clashing against each other in a rough manner. Their tongues dance around each other. Phil’s fingers grip the end of Dan’s hair tightly. Dan moans lightly into Phil’s mouth. One of Dan’s hands grip tightly into Phil’s hips. The other one dances up Phil’s stomach towards his chest.

+Phil pulls his leg up and wraps it around Dan’s hip. Dan grinds into Phil. Phil moans against his mouth. Dan’s finger tips brush against Phil’s nipple. He ruts against Dan. Their lost in their own little world.

+”Howell! Lester! Break it up!” a voice calls from down the hall. They both look in the direction of the voice. It’s a teacher standing there and glaring at them with his arms crossed. He rolls his eyes at the two wide eyed boys and walks away. They look back at each other. Both of their faces are red and their hair is all over the place. They both burst into a fit of laughter. “Later?” Phil asks as they sort themselves out. “Later,” Dan confirms.


	85. Chapter 85

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pregnant!Dan, handsy!Phil
> 
> Prompt: "Pissy pregnant Dan and handsy annoying Phil. Hc?"-anon

+Phil walks into the kitchen. Dan’s standing at the counter making a cup of tea. Phil walks behind him and slides his hands down Dan’s sides.

+”Hey babe,” Dan greets him. Phil leans in and plants a kiss just below Dan’s ear before nibbling on his earlobe. Dan squirms against Phil. Phil whimpers silently as Dan’s ass drags across his crotch.

+”Have I told you how hot you are?” Phil whispers into Dan’s ear. Phil’s hands run over Dan’s expanded stomach before wrapping his arms around Dan’s waist. Dan’s nearly five months pregnant and Phil can’t keep away from him.

+”Once or twice,” Dan answers. He just wants to make some tea and relax. He doesn’t want to entertain his overly handsy boyfriend. Phil’s fingers dance across Dan’s body.

+”Would you stop?” Dan asks with slight annoyance in his voice. Phil huffs and takes a step back while dropping his hands to his sides. “Why?” Phil whines. Dan huffs and turns around to face Phil.

+”I’m tired and am in no mood to be groped by you,” Dan states. Phil’s face falls for a moment. “I’m sorry babe. You’re just so handsome that I want to love on you all the time,” Phil explains. Dan smiles sweetly at Phil. “I understand, but it would be way better if you would rub my feet for me. Please?” Dan asks. Phil laughs and nods his head. “Of course babe,” he answers.


	86. Chapter 86

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> little!Phil, daddy!Dan, Nightmare
> 
> Prompt: "Could you do an hc where little Phil gets a nightmare and daddy Dan comforts him. Thx"-anon

+Phil sits up with a start. His eyes are wide and his chest heaves in an attempt to catch his breath. He looks around the room. His nightlight casts harsh shadows in the room. He opens his mouth and screams.

+Dan awakes with a start. Phil’s screams are echoing throughout the flat. Dan pulls the blanket off of him and jumps out of bed. In a half a dozen large steps, he finds himself in Phil’s room. He flips on the light.

+Phil is sitting in the middle of the bed. He’s clutching his blanket to his chest. Tears are streaming down his cheeks. He squints his eyes against the harsh overhead light. Dan quickly crosses the room and drops onto the bed.

+”What’s wrong baby?” Dan asks. Phil sniffles and hiccups before attempting to talk. “Daddy, I-I had a-a nightmare,” Phil stutters out. “Oh baby,” Dan coos before scooping Phil into his arms.

+Phil clings to Dan as Dan whispers sweet things in Phil’s ears. They sway back and forth gently. Phil’s tears dry up and his breathing evens out. Dan pulls back and smiles at his baby boy. “Are you better?” he asks quietly. Phil nods. “Can you sleep here tonight?” Phil asks. Dan nods his head and smiles. “Yes. Of course baby,” Dan says. He gets out of bed and shuts off the light before crawling back under the sheets. Phil snuggles into Dan’s side.


	87. Chapter 87

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut, Being Caught, top!Dan, bottom!Phil
> 
> Prompt: "can u do one where dan and phil r having the secksy times but they r caught with top!dan"-anon

+Dan shuts his eyes and lets out a loud moan. Phil thrust down onto Dan’s cock. Phil’s so tight and warm around Dan that he’s losing himself in his boyfriend. His hands grip Phil’s hips tightly.

+”Yes Dan! Yes! Ah! God! You fuck me so good!” Phil babbles out. Dan moans loudly. “God Phil! Yes!” Dan responds.

+The door flies open. Both the men stop their movements and look at the door. One of their brothers stand in the doorway. “Keep it down,” he says before shutting the door.

+Dan and Phil looking at each other before they start laughing. Phil climbs off of Dan and flops down onto the bed next to him. “Well that happened,” Dan quips. Phil nods his head and chuckles.


	88. Chapter 88

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Exhibitionism
> 
> Prompt: "Can you do an HC where Dan is an exhibitionist and likes people watching him? It's Dan(blindfolded) sitting in Phil's lap and jerking him off in a room with strangers watching and the strangers cum all over Dan"-anon

+Dan stands naked in the living room. A blindfold is fitted securely across his eyes. He can hear people shuffling into the room. Excitement bubbles through his body. This is a moment he’s been waiting for.

+When Dan first approached Phil with his idea, Phil was a bit hesitant. He doesn’t like the idea of other people seeing their private moments. Dan explained exactly what he wanted. He wanted Phil to jerk him off while people watch. He doesn’t want to see the people nor does he want them to touch them. He wouldn’t be apposed to them cumming on him though. He craves the rush he would get from knowing that he did that to them. After much thought and discussion, Phil agreed.

+Phil finds a few men who could keep quiet. Phil leads them in and sits them on the couch. He runs his hands over Dan’s body. Dan shivers under Phil’s touch. The mens comment on Dan’s appearance and willingness.

+Phil sits down on a dinning chair and pulls Dan into his lap. Dan splays his legs over Phil’s so he’s on display for everyone. Phil’s fingers dance across Dan’s chest. Dan moans as Phil tweaks his nipples. He can hear the men shuffling on the couch.

+”Come get close. He wants to be covered in your cum,” Phil instructs. The men crowd around them. Dan can feel their eyes on him. He can imagine how he looks right now. Phil lubes his hand and wraps his Dan’s cock. He starts stroking it.

+Phil’s gripe is just right. It’s not too loose, but not too tight. His thumb swipes through Dan’s slit. Dan’s hips thrust up into Phil’s first. He’s moaning loudly.

+The first man cums with a loud moan. His cum hits Dan’s chest and slides down his torso. Dan moans so loud at the feeling. The second man came onto Dan’s thigh. The third man covers Dan’s stomach. Dan cums with the loud cry of Phil’s name.

+Phil moves a blissed out Dan into another chair and shows the men out. Phil’s rock hard, but he’s still focusing on Dan. Phil removes the blindfold and takes Dan into the bathroom. He draws him a warm bath and cleans him up.


	89. Chapter 89

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cutting, Depressive themes, Suicide attempt
> 
> Prompt: "a hc where dan finds out phil is cutting and leaves home for a week or so, and phil gets really sad and is going to commit suicide put dan comes back right before phil kills himself thanksthanksthanksthanksthanksth"

+Dan’s leaving. He doesn’t want to, but he has to. Work is calling for him to travel for a week. While he had been looking forward to this for a while; it suddenly is happening at a worse time. He has half a mind to tell work to shove it so that he can stay with Phil.

+He walked into Phil’s room yesterday morning without knocking. He was holding a paper that he wanted to show Phil. When his eyes landed on his roommate, Dan dropped his paper. Phil was sitting on the bed with a razor blade in his right hand. His shorts are pulled up. His thighs are littered with lines. Some fresh and still dripping blood. Others are older and healed. Phil started crying. Dan started crying.

+Dan left for work. He couldn’t get out of traveling. He’s exhausted. Phil and him were up all night talking about why Phil is cutting. Phil feels lost and depressed. Dan called their friends to check in with Phil until Dan can get back.

+This system worked well until the final day. Dan dashes home from the airport. Phil hasn’t been answering his phone. None of their friends can go check on Phil.

+Phil has been battling the darkness inside of him for so long. He started cutting as a way to gain control. Dan caught him. They cried. Dan left. Even though there was people around him, he never felt so alone.

+Dan bursts through the flat door. He calls for Phil as he moves through the flat. Phil doesn’t answer. Dan looks in every room. He finds Phil in the bathroom. Phil’s holding the razor against his skin. “Drop it Phil!” Dan exclaims. Phil shakes his head and tears stream down his face. Dan slowly approaches him. He’s able to get the razor away from Phil. He wraps his arms around Phil. Phil crumbles into Dan. They hold onto each other for a long time.


	90. Chapter 90

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> little!Phil, daddy!Dan, Scary Movie
> 
> Prompt: "Can you do a Halloween hc where Little!phil and his Daddy are watching horror movies and Phil gets scared? And can it be fluffy?"-anon

+”Daddy? Can we watch a movie?” Phil asks. Dan looks at his baby curled up on the couch. “What kind of movie do you want to watch?” Dan asks. “Umm…a scary movie,” Phil answers. “Are you sure baby?” Dan asks. Phil nods his head. “I’m brave. I’m big,” Phil retorts.

+They’re sitting on the couch. A horror movie is playing on the tv. Phil’s curled up into Dan’s side. His hands are clamped over his eyes and he’s peeking between his fingers.

+There’s a jump scare on the screen. Phil screams loudly. He buries his head in Dan’s chest. Dan grabs the remote and pauses the movie. Phil whimpers against Dan’s chest.

+”Are you okay baby?” Dan asks. Phil shakes his head. “It’s too scary,” Phil says. Dan chuckles. “I knew it would be. How about we put on a cartoon and snuggle?” Dan asks. Phil nods his head. Dan turns on a cartoon movie and pulls Phil onto his lap. Phil snuggles into Dan’s chest with his thumb in his mouth.


	91. Chapter 91

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dom!Dan, sub!Phil, Adult store
> 
> Prompt: "dom!dan and sub!phil go to the sex shop so phil can get some toys and lingiere (i don't know how to spell it but you get what i mean) and there are a ton of old creepy guys inside the store and at the front outside and they all flirt with phil and make phil feel violated and dan saves phil by telling the old men off thanks ❤️❤️(luv ur writing lmao)"

+Dan tugs at Phil’s wrist and hurries him towards the shop. The windows are blacked out, but a small sign lets people know what’s inside. A few older men are loitering outside of the shop. They leer at Phil as he walks by. He shuffles closer to Dan as his skin pricks under their gaze.

+Once they’re inside, Dan drops Phil’s wrist. They wander through the aisles in search of what they came for: lingerie for Phil and toys for the both of them.

+Phil becomes focused on the racks of lingerie in front of him, he doesn’t notice that Dan’s wandered off. A man standing a few feet away comments on how pretty Phil would look in the clothing he’s holding and Phil blanches at the thought. The only person who’s allowed to say things like that is Dan.

+The store isn’t huge, but Dan’s no where to be found. Men keep hitting on Phil and try to coax him into flirting back. Phil’s nearly in tears. Just as he’s about to become emotional, a voice rings through the aisle.

+In a few quick steps, Dan is wrapping Phil in his arms. Phil can hear the harshness in Dan’s voice as he tells people to leave him alone. Phil smiles to himself at the protectiveness of Dan. They gather their items, pay, and leave the skeevy men behind.


	92. Chapter 92

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> badboy!Dan, shypastel!Phil, Making out
> 
> Prompt: "I need a shy pastel Phil and bad boy Dan making out in the school hallway (no homophobic jerks btw) like I need this"

+A rough hand presses against Phil’s own and their fingers twine together. Phil’s face turns pink as his back is pressed against the lockers. Dan’s dark brown eyes focus intently on Phil’s own blue ones.

+Dan’s hands skim over Phil’s lavender sweater and settle on the waistband of his pale blue skinny jeans. Phil’s fingers twist into the coarse material of Dan’s leather jacket.

+Their lips and bodies press together tightly. Phil lets out a small moan and Dan uses the opportunity to slip his tongue into Phil’s mouth. They fight for dominance, but Dan wins out and Phil’s more than happy to let him take the lead.

+A shrill bell signals the start of the next class. Dan pulls back and smiles at Phil. Phil can see a few students side eyeing them as they hurry to class. Phil’s face flushes hot as he realizes a lot of people just watched him snog with his boyfriend. With one last squeeze of their hands, they head to their respective classes.


	93. Chapter 93

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> scared!Phil, Misunderstanding, American Tour
> 
> Prompt: "HC: Dan and Phil on their American tour, Phil is in his bedroom and is worried that Dan is too uncomfortable to sleep,so he goes ask him if he wants to sleep with him but Dan is at the gas station shop buying a snack and Phil gets really worried? Thx"

+Tossing and turning seems to be what Phil does best at night. He got the bedroom and the big comfy bed, yet he has trouble sleeping. Guilt as seeped into his subconscious and won’t let them go.

+He feels guilty about taking the bedroom and making Dan sleep in the tiny bunks in the hallway. The bus stopped for gas and Phil figures that it’s the perfect opportunity to ask Dan to share the bed with him.

+He flings himself out of bed and goes in search of Dan, but comes up empty. The entire bus is empty except for him. He looks through the windows, but doesn’t see anyone else that he recognizes. He can’t find his shoes and isn’t about to walk across the parking lot in his socks, so he sits and waits.

+Time passes slowly and with each second, Phil becomes more worried. He’s freaking out that something has happened to Dan and that he’s been forgotten. Guilt and being over tired is doing nothing to help his state.

+The door flings open and in walks Dan with an armful of snacks. Phil can’t contain his elation and leaps off the couch to crush Dan in a hug. “What’s this for?” Dan wheezes out.

+”I thought you were gone forever and I didn’t know where anyone was and I’m glad your back.” Phil babbles as he squeezes Dan tighter.

+”I went to get snacks. I thought you heard me tell you that when we stopped.” Dan explains. Phil shakes his head. “I must have not heard you. Too busy thinking I guess.” Phil responds. “Are you okay now?” Dan asks. Phil nods. “Yes. Come share the bed with me though.” Phil pleads. “Gladly.” Dan answers.


	94. Chapter 94

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> little!Phil, sick!Phil, Daddy!Dan
> 
> Prompt: "Could you please do a hc or a fic(whichever is better for you) of a sick phil in little headspace? I've been addicted to your blog, and thanks in advance x."
> 
> A/N: "How about I do a hc? I hope that’s okay. Also, I’m glad you like the blog so much."

+Phil sits up and looks around. The world seems to large and imposing. A rumbling cough wells it’s way up through his chest and he doubles over. His head aches and he’s slightly dizzy from moving.

+The door bursts opens and a smiling Dan walks in carrying breakfast. “Morning baby boy. Did you sleep well?” Dan asks. Phil frowns and sniffles. Concern encompasses Dan’s face. He places the food on the side table and drops onto the bed next to Phil.

+”What’s wrong baby?” Dan whispers. “Hurts Daddy.” Phil whimpers. He leans into Dan’s warmth and his body shakes as he coughs. “I’m going to get you some medicine baby. I’ll be right back.” Dan says before hurrying away. He’s back before Phil knows it.

+Phil doesn’t have the fight in him to refuse the medicine and takes it easily. Dan settles him under the covers and onto slightly propped up pillows. “You just rest baby. Daddy will take care of you.” Dan coos. Phil nods sleepily. Dan gets him to take a few bites of breakfast, but Phil doesn’t feel like eating right now. He snuggles into Dan’s side and falls asleep.


	95. Chapter 95

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daddy!Dan, little!Phil, Businessman!Dan
> 
> Prompt: "Idk if I actually already sent this btw. Business man/daddy!dan has been working a lot and hasn't been spending time with little!Phil so Phil tells him how he feels and ends up crying and Dan feels guilty so he comforts Phil then they spend the whole night together in a fluffy way not sexually lol"

+Dan works a lot. As the owner of a company, the work never seems to end. He can put up with the stress and the time consuming nature, but he hates that it takes time away from Phil.

+Phil is his baby boy and the most important person in his life. He’s a little and Dan’s his daddy. They work really well except when Dan works a lot.

+Phil’s been feeling neglected lately. Dan’s been busy and the distance between them seems to be impassible. Phil’s been trying his hardest to stay big and take care of himself, but the harder he resists, the worse he feels.

+Dan’s phone rings early one afternoon, a small smile breaks out on his lips as he sees Phil’s name on the caller id. “Hey baby.” Dan says cheerfully. “Daddy?” Phil’s voice is a hoarse whisper. “Baby? What’s wrong?” Dan asks with concern. “I miss you. You’ve been so busy lately and I feel like we don’t spend time together anymore. I feel lost, alone, and I need you. I can’t do it anymore Daddy. I can’t be big anymore. It’s too much Daddy.” Phil’s crying by the end. Dan feels his heart break. “It’s okay baby. Please don’t cry baby. Daddy’s going to come home and make it all better. I’m on my way baby.” Dan ends the phone call abruptly, gathers his things, and hurries home.

+Phil collapses into Dan’s arms as soon as he walks through the door. Tears stream down Phil’s face as Dan whispers reassurance into his ear.

+They end up watching movies, playing games, and cuddling. There’s so much cuddling. Dan revels in the wonderful feeling of being able to take care of Phil and Phil beams at the sight of his Daddy sat next to him.

+They climb into bed that night and whisper sweet nothings to each other. Dan stays up past Phil as he tries to make plans to ensure that he never makes Phil feel neglected again.


	96. Chapter 96

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little!Phil, Daddy!Dan, Angst, Fluff
> 
> Prompt: "Based on the Halloween baking vid can you do an hc where little Phil does something wrong so Dan gives him a time out plz? :)"

+T-minus five minutes: Dan asks Phil to go find something to entertain him. He really needs to answer some work emails, but will play with him later. Phil wanders away with an “Okay Daddy.”

+T-minus four minutes: Phil’s wandering around the flat looking for something to do. He passes by the kitchen and sees a loaf of bread sitting out from breakfast. He figures that his Daddy would like a sandwich while he works. Phil smiles as he gets to work.

+T-minus three minutes: Phil drags one of the dining chairs around the space. He opens the fridge, then gathers the meat and spreads that he knows Daddy will enjoy. He frowns when the package of meat plops on the floor, but it doesn’t deter him from the task at hand.

+T-minus two minutes: Phil dumps everything on the counter and surveys his hoard. He knows that he needs a plate and maybe a cup for juice because who doesn’t like juice with their sandwich.

+T-minus one minute: Phil opens the cupboard to the plates and kneels on the counter. Daddy has always told him that he’s still too little to get things down that aren’t plastic, but he’s five now and therefore a big kid. He can do.

+Impact: Phil grabs the plate out of the cupboard, but it slips from between his slightly sweaty fingers. He watches in horror as it bounces off the edge of the counter and lands on the floor, shattering into a million pieces.

+Aftermath: Dan rushes into the entryway of the kitchen to find a broken plate on the ground and a stunned Phil still on the counter. Phil doesn’t start crying until he sees Dan’s shocked face. Dan quickly grabs the broom and pushes the shards to the side so he can get Phil off the counter. “What happened?” Dan asks. Through his tears, Phil explains that he was trying to get a plate to make Dan a sandwich. Dan sighs because he doesn’t really want to punish Phil, but he told him to never use the glass plates unsupervised and he broke the rule. Phil protests as Dan sits him in the corner for timeout. It’s two fold really. It teaches Phil to not do things like that again and it keeps him away from the broken mess until it can be thoroughly cleaned up.

+Plus one minute: Phil’s screaming and crying for Dan to come get him. He figures that he shouldn’t be punished for an accident and Dan’s being unfair.

+Plus two minutes: Phil’s throat is starting to hurt so he stops screaming, but the crying continues.

+Plus three minutes: The crying has turned into quiet hiccups. Phil’s starting to wonder when Dan’s going to let him out.

+Plus four minutes: Phil’s unsure of how much time has passed. He’s starting to get worried that Dan’s never going to come back for him and he will die in the corner.

+Plus five minutes: Phil’s now fully convinced that Dan’s forgotten about him and he’s going to be stuck in the corner for the rest of his life. Tears are starting to roll down his cheeks again.

+Aftermath: Dan appears through his tears like magic. He kneels down in front of Phil and tells him that his timeout is over. Phil’s so happy that he flings himself at Dan and knocks him down on his butt. Dan calms Phil down and explain that he had to put him in timeout because while it was an accident, he should never use the heavy glass plates without him watching and he did so he had to have a timeout. Dan also explains that he’s not mad at Phil and reassures him that he loves him very much. Phil promises to never do it again as long as it will keep him out of the horrid timeout corner. Dan chuckles as Phil recounts his thought process of being sure that he was going to die in the corner.


	97. Chapter 97

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dom!Phil, Sub!Dan, Fluff, Smut
> 
> Prompt: "Rough shower sex/Dan not able to stay quiet/Dom!Phil Sub!Dan/Lots of love bites/hair pulling/ending with cuddles. Sorry if it's too much to ask you can put more or less. Thank you! <333"

+Phil’s hands are on Dan’s hips, digging into the skin. His hips are hitting his ass as his cock disappears in and out of his hole.

+Hot water cascades down from the shower head and over their bodies. Loud moans tumble out of Dan’s open mouth and echo throughout the bathroom.

+Phil’s biting Dan’s neck, leaving red marks in his wake. He moves one of his hand up and grasps Dan’s wet, curly hair; whispering dirty things in his ear.

+Dan’s hand wraps around hand around his cock; tugging himself towards orgasm.

+Phil tips over first; spilling inside Dan’s tight, wet heat. Dan cries Phil’s name and paints the wall with his cum. Their heavy breathing is barely heard over the cooling water of the shower.

+They wash and dry quickly, tumbling into bed naked. Their bodies seek out one another and they wrap their limbs together. The covers and their own body heat lulls them off to sleep.


	98. Chapter 98

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nightmare, Fluff
> 
> Prompt: "Ok I think that Dan and Phil probably sleep in different beds when they're really busy because the distract each other when they really need sleep. So I have an idea for an hc that Phil has a nightmare so he climbs into bed with Dan and Dan makes sure Phil feels safe. And please make it really fluffy and cute because I'm a slut for fluff lmao"

+Sleeping in separate beds is a common occurrence in the Howell-Lester household. Life takes it toll and they tend to keep odd hours that sometimes they can’t sleep together without waking/keeping the other one up.

+Phil sits up with a start and a scream dying on his lips. His heart pounds inside his chest and a fine sweat is clinging to his skin.

+Flashes of dark shadows and sharp nails flash through his head. The tiny bit of light that’s filtering in around his window shade is creating shadows in the room and playing tricks with his mind. He climbs out of bed and scrambles across his room with a whimper.

+Phil quietly opens Dan’s bedroom door, relieved to see him wrapped up in his covers. Shutting the door quietly behind him, he closes the distance to the bed in a few easy steps.

+”Dan?” Phil whispers while gently shaking his shoulder. Dan slowly pulls out of his brief sleep and is startled awake at the sight of a dark figure next to his bed.

+”What? Phil?” Dan asks, leaning over to turn on his bedside lamp. Phil’s eyes are wide and tears dot his lower lids. “Baby? What’s wrong?” he asks, opening his arms to welcome Phil into his bed.

+”Bad dream.” Phil replies, collapsing against Dan’s warm torso. Dan wraps his arms around Phil and whispers soothing words in his ear.

+”Please sleep in here. I can keep you safe that way.” Dan reasons as they cling tightly to each other. Phil nods as the adrenaline leaves him. They situate themselves under the blankets and Dan flicks off the light. Phil snuggles close to Dan’s chest, feeling safe and warm as he drifts back off to sleep.


	99. Chapter 99

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut, Safeword
> 
> Prompt: "Dan goes too rough on phil so Phil has to use the safe word and really fluffy aftercare"

+Scening in bed is nothing new to them. They’re both consenting adults with healthy sex lives and appreciations for trying all sorts of things.

+Despite all the planning, things can still go wrong. Something that worked just two days ago can feel wrong and that’s no one’s fault.

+”Mango! Mango! Mango!” Phil cries out in rapid succession. The whipping on his back stops and the ropes tying his limbs together quickly fall away from his body. Phil breaths heavily as he’s seated on the edge of the bed.

+”Let me start a bath and get you some nourishment. I’ll be right back, unless you want me to stay for a moment.” Dan rushes out. His eyes are wild at the thought of hurting Phil and they sweep over his body to look for injury. “Go. I just need a minute alone.” Phil answers with a reassuring tone. With a curt nod, Dan dashes off. Phil wants Dan around, but he just needs a minute to himself to come down from the scene.

+Dan returns shortly there after and helps Phil to the bathroom. A cup of juice and a sliced apple sits on the counter. Phil slowly eases himself into the bath, letting the water work its magic on his skin.

+By the time the bath is done, Phil’s gone through the juice, two glasses of water, the apple, and half a sandwich. Dan helps him dry off and takes them back to his room where they will sleep until he can clean up Phil’s room where they had been scening.

+”What happened?” Dan asks after they’ve settled into bed. Talking is a huge part of their aftercare every time they scene. “I reached my limit. The hits had turned from pleasurable to painful and it felt like the ropes were getting tighter even though I knew they hadn’t moved since you first tied them.” Phil explains. The lotion that Dan had rubbed over his body before he dressed is overpowering his nose and it’s starting to lull him to sleep.

+”I should have checked in with you more. I’m sorry about that, but I will if there will be a next time.” Dan states. Phil smiles and kisses him deeply. He trusts Dan to take care of him while in a scene, knowing he will never do anything to purposely hurt him. “There will be a next time, but maybe not that particular scene for a while.” Phil says. Dan nods.

+They snuggle close together, wrapping up in each other. Words of reassurance, love, and sweet nothings are whispered between them. They’re still clinging tightly to each other as they drift off to sleep.


	100. Chapter 100

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bottom!Phil, Smut, Fluff
> 
> Prompt: "Hc: bottom!phil with a praise kink and he wears baby blue panties and thigh highs and Dan calls him things like baby and angel"

+”You look so pretty in your panties.” Dan says as Phil does a twirl for him. The baby blue panties hug perfectly to his hips. Dan’s eyes are dark with lust and Phil licks his lips in anticipation.

+Phil’s laying on his back, legs wide and the panties lay abandoned on the floor. Dan’s lubed up finger circles his tight hole, teasing him. He slips the finger inside.

+”Always so tight for me angel.” Dan whispers as he slips another finger inside of Phil. Phil moans lightly at the sensation.

+”Gonna fuck you baby. You ready sweetie?” Dan asks as he nears the end of his stretching. “Yes Dan. Please more.” Phil begs. Dan smiles.

+”You feel amazing baby.” Dan moans out as he bottoms out. Phil moans and wraps his arms around Dan’s neck.

+”You take me so well angel. Such a pretty angel.” Dan praises as he hits the stride of his thrusting.

+”Gonna cum.” Phil chants as he bucks against Dan’s cock and into his tight fist.

+”You cum so pretty.” Dan praises between huffs as Phil comes down from his high.

+”That was amazing baby.” Dan says as he flops down next to Phil. His cum leaks from Phil’s hole as their highs peter out.


	101. Chapter 101

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dom!top!Dan, dom!top!Pj, bottom!sub!Phil, smut
> 
> Prompt: "do a thing where dom!top!dan and dom!top!pj fuck sub!bottom!phil (with double penetration) thanks love!!"

+”You sure you want this baby?” Dan asks staring into Phil’s wide eyes. “Yes. So very bad.” Phil confirms, his body buzzing with anticipation.

+Phil’s Dom is Dan and he had recently expressed desire to be used by two people at the same time. They talked about the logistics and what Phil wanted out of the experience before Dan agreed. He reached out to a fellow Dom, Pj, who gladly agreed to help them out.

+Phil’s sitting naked on the bed while Dan answers the door. Pj follows Dan into the room, a wide smile on his face.

+”On your knees Phil. Greet our guest properly.” Dan commands, his voice low and powerful. Phil slides off the bed, his eyes downcast as he wasn’t given permission to look the Doms in the eye. He settles at Pj’s feet, waiting for permission to touch him.

+Pj undoes his pants and shuffles his clothing down to his tights. “Suck.” he commands. Phil opens his mouth, taking Pj towards the back of his throat just like Dan taught him. “Shit. He’s good.” Pj states. Pride blooms through his chest as Pj praises Dan’s teaching skill.

+”Hands and knees on the bed.” Dan commands, stopping Phil before Pj can climax. Phil is quick to comply, his cock bobbing heavy between his legs.

+Dan allows Pj the honor of opening Phil up. Phil sucks on Dan’s cock and moaning around it as Pj prods his fingers inside of him.

+Dan’s the first to slip inside of Phil while Pj commands him to suck his cock. Phil happily complies, loving the feeling of being stuffed at both ends. Dan’s fingers slip in next to his own cock, stretching Phil even more.

+Pj’s cock slides from between his lips as he moves to the side of Phil. Confusion overtakes his mind until he finds himself hovering over Pj’s cock. He lets out a moan as Pj’s cock slides along Dan’s.

+”Does that feel good slut?” Dan asks, pulling Phil’s hair back. Phil’s eyes are completely blown out. “So amazing Sir. So full Sir.” Phil whispers out, his voice slightly gone from all the throat fucking he endured earlier. Dan smirks and lets his head fall free.

+Phil moans softly as the men use him. His cock is hard and leaking against his stomach. Pj finishes first, flooding Phil with his cum. Dan quickly follows, adding his load to Pjs.

+Pj’s hand wraps around Phil’s aching cock and begins to stroke it. Phil looks widely at Dan, asking for permission. Dan nods. Phil enthusiastically calls out as, after just a few strokes, he topples over the edge. He rolls off Pj and collapses on the bed.

+Dan and Pj clean themselves up quickly before Pj leaves. Dan returns to the room to give the half asleep Phil aftercare. That means food, drink, cleaning, kisses, praise, and cuddles when they finally get to bed.

+”That was amazing.” Phil mumbles as he falls asleep.


End file.
